


A Tale of Water, Air, Earth and Fire

by natigail



Series: A Tale Of The Elemental Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Christmas, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dragonwitch, Elemental Magic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Joan - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Panic Attacks, Phantom Cat - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Shadow - Freeform, Storms, Supernatural Elements, Talyn - Freeform, Team as Family, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Four unique individuals all possess the power to control an element. Once upon a time, those kind of powers were praised but over time, it has become something people frown upon and those rare few with the abilities has to hide what they are capable of. As a storm draws nearer, a magical fey seeks out the four elementals and introduce them to each other. Only if they work together, will they be able to stop chaos from descending on their home but getting them to get along might not be so easy.Virgil is homeless and spends his time contemplating whether life is even worth it. Patton is the owner of a dog rescue center and he loves everyone that comes into his life. Logan is one of the royal advisors and he has sworn to help protect the kingdom to the best of his abilities. Roman is the crown prince and he has an unquenchable thirst for adventure.*2nd Best Platonic in Fanders Fic Awards 2017*





	1. it never hurts to keep looking for sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wanted to sit quietly by the water and contemplate for a little bit but apparently some weird fey has other plans for him.

The water under Virgil’s fingertips was icy cold but he didn’t mind the chill that went through his body. No one had told him he should sit on the riverbank and run his hands over the water. He did that all on his own to have a moment of peace and quiet.

No one cared what a homeless person did anyway.

Well, it was Christmas in a week, so people cared more this time of year.

He purposely avoided looking at his reflection in the water. He didn’t need a glimpse at his scowling face to know how he looked like. The dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep had taken up permanent residence on his face. His hair was a bird nest, even if he used his hood to hide it away.

He glanced around to make sure he was alone. The river ran outside of the city limit, on the outside of the walls that cased in their city and the castle. It as a secluded place and perhaps that was why he often felt drawn to here.

Or it might be the water. It was almost certainly the water.

Virgil raised his hands and an orb of water followed his hand motion, lifting itself from the main pool of water in the river. He moved the gallop of water closer as he pulled his hands in. He let the water thin out into a long snake like structure and made it trail over and under his fingers.

It was something he’d taught himself when he was younger and he didn’t know what to do with this ability to move water. It was relatively discreet but it still made him feel connected to the element. But if anyone every found out what he could do…

His parents hadn’t taken kindly to his ability and they had thrown him out onto the streets. He had been in and out of foster homes until he was old enough to run away and survive on the streets himself. He had eventually found his way to the capital of the land where he was most likely to be able to snatch up wallets in the hustle and bustle.

That had been years ago now and while he didn’t like his existence, he couldn’t really do much about it. You couldn’t get a job without a reference or an education and he had neither of those.

“It’s quite a neat trick,” a small voice suddenly said and Virgil released the hold on the water moving over his fingers, so that it splashed down onto the ground.

It was said that there had been people who could manipulate the elements before but whenever anyone brought it up, there was a hostility and xenophobia in their voices. Heck, his own parents had disowned him when they had figured out what he was able to do.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Virgil muttered and pulled his arms close to his body from where he was sitting. The person had stayed behind him but he had no intention of turning around and meeting their gaze.

He should probably make a run for it before the person reported him to someone but he couldn’t find it in himself to get up. He had always tried to hold onto hope that some day things would change but with every passing day he had felt more and more hopelessness build inside of him.

Things were never going to change.

There was a rumble from the air as the sky darkened.

It wasn’t unusual. There had been dark skies covering the land for almost a month now. And it was a real pain in the ass for Virgil. He could deflect water from his person if it rained but he would have to be awake to do it. He couldn’t go forever without sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

“I was talking about you being a water elemental,” said the same voice from before and Virgil tensed and pulled his legs up to his chest as if that would block out the voice’s words.

However, the next moment something the size of his hand and very purple was fluttering in front of his face.

It was a fey, a creature of magic.

The fey’s appearance looked oddly human, except for the small size and the radiant purple butterfly-like wings fluttering to keep it afloat.

Their species were on a dozen different black market hunting lists and it was thought to have been driven almost to extinction. The price for capturing one of them was enough to buy him a house. However, they were notoriously difficult to catch, hence the high price.

Virgil could probably do it. If he maneuvered the water to encase the fey, it wouldn’t be able to fly and the water would likely make it impossible for it to use its own magic.

However, he didn’t make a single move to control the water. He didn’t have any interest in turning in an innocent creature for his own financial benefit. He wasn’t sure how he would explain the floating water case, even if he did. At least he didn’t have to worry about the fey turning him in either.

“I thought your kind was extinct,” he muttered and squinted as if that would make him see it better.

“We are no dime a dozen,” the fey agreed. “The name’s Tom.”

Virgil just shrugged.

“And yours is?” the fey, Tom apparently, prompted.

“None of your damn business,” Virgil huffed out. “And you should get going before someone spots you.”

“I appreciate the concern but if someone did come, I’m sure you could just shoot water at them,” Tom said.

“And why would I do that? I don’t know you. You should be happy _I’m_ not trying to capture you. Now run along, I’ve got things to do.”

“Sit around and mope by the riverside while you discreetly use your ability no matter how unsatisfactory moving that tiny puddle of water feels?” Tom asked and he sounded way too chipper for his own good. His words also hit a little too close to home.

Significantly pissed off, Virgil flicked his wrist and the water responded, propelling itself full force over the small fey who wasn’t fast enough to evade the curtain of water. Tom sloshed down onto the grass and started choking up water.

“Don’t toy with me, fey,” Virgil hissed. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I do,” Tom said and coughed as he got on his feet and fluttered his wings. “I know far more about you than you might think. I knew you were a water elemental before seeing you use your gifts.”

“It’s not a gift, it’s a curse,” Virgil muttered.

Being tied to water had never done him any favors. It had made his family push him away and it came with a longing feeling in his chest if he went too long without being near water. There was no upside to the so-called gift, especially when he couldn’t use it without ending up in the dungeons of the castle.

“It is most certainly not. Very few people are elemental, my friend. It is a most esteemed gift, even if it has gone unappreciated for you until now. But I am here to tell you that things are changing. You are needed. You and three others must come together to fight the storm soon threatening our land.”

Almost as called the sky rumbled again.

Virgil felt waves of anxiety. What the heck was this fey on about? Whatever it was, he didn’t want any part of it. Life was just a pointless existence and his was more pointless than most people’s.

“No,” he said sternly.

“What? You can’t say _no_. You’re one of the great Saint Sanders’ Sides.”

“I have no clue what that is and I don’t want to know,” Virgil said and went back to having the water run over his fingers. The fey had already seen and felt his water powers, so I didn’t matter if he used them again.

The fey fluttered his wings, desperately trying to shake the heavy wetness of them.

“Surely, you must have heard of Saint Sanders. He was one of the founders of this land and the royal family is his descendants. He was an elemental. The very first elemental in fact but now is not his time anymore. However, his control over the four elements has been passed on through the years and right now there are four of you and you need to come together. You are the Sides of Sanders.”

“Nope. I’m not. I quit. Preemptively. Go find someone else.”

“Why must you be so stubborn, water elemental? Now is no time for refusal! You have to meet the others and rejoice. It is the only way things will be okay again for our land.”

“Our land never did anything for me, so I’m going still say pass and let it handle itself. Or the three others can surely do it without me,” Virgil argued.

“No! It is the four elements working in unison that will save us. You must come with me, young elemental.”

“Already told you, I’m not going. Now fly away and pollinate some flowers or something.”

“I am not a bee!” Tom argued and now it looked his face was going purple too.

“Whatever,” Virgil muttered.

“You will not be able to escape this,” Tom said as he finally had dried his wings enough to take off from the ground again. “You are in this, water elemental, whether you want to or not.”

“I said no.”

The fey fell silent, which seemed odd and Virgil looked up to look at it properly for the first time since they had met. He hadn’t expected to see pity in the magical creature’s eyes but he didn’t like how it felt like a punch to the gut.

“You belong somewhere. I’m just trying to help you see that. Please stop fighting,” Tom practically begged of him.

Virgil huffed out a sarcastic laugh. “That shows how much you know me. I never stop fighting.”

“Don’t stop then, but at least stop fighting me and use your energy on protecting you land. We will need you.”

“No one ever needs me,” Virgil argued.

“They do, even if they don’t know it yet either. Don’t give up yet,” Tom asked. “I will be back for you shortly, when I have reinforcements.”

It sounded like an earnest promise.

Some part of him wanted the fey to be right. He wanted to belong somewhere. He wanted to find people that understood him. People who would be willing to accept him despite his gloominess and his ability to make water bend to his will.

He watched as the small fey took flight, leaving tiny purple flecks of glitter in his wake. Virgil reached out and some of it fell on his hand.

Magic dust was the real reason fey was being hunted. Their powers could be replicated if someone had enough magic dust. It could make your ten times as stronger, it could make you hold your breath for hours and allegedly, it could even make you fly.

Virgil stuck his hand back into the stream to make it wash away.

The water seemed warmer around his hand now. It didn’t quite feel as chilling to the bone as when he’d been letting his fingers graze it before.

The meeting with the fey had unsettled him but he was sure that the creature must have been mistaken. He wasn’t a Side of Sanders or whatever the fey had been on about. He was able to control water but then there must be others that were able to do that too.

He kind of wanted to meet them. Perhaps, it would make him feel less alone if he knew that there were other people like him out there.

He looked down at his reflection in the water and it was exactly what he had expected. He looked tired, dirty and unwanted. It was always an unpleasant experience to not like what you saw reflected at you, no matter how used you got to it.

It stung each and every time, which was why Virgil had even stopped looking.

So why had the encounter with the fey made him glance down? Why did he feel that tiny flicker of hope start up in his chest again? Why did he want to let himself believe that the fey hadn’t been crazy and deranged?

He was alone and he had been alone for most of his life and he had been content to accept that he would be alone for the rest of his life as well.

He shouldn’t let stupid magic feys screw with his head and give him false hope. The dark and looming clouds drew together in the sky and the rain started without warning.

Virgil didn’t even attempt to deflect it from his person. He just sat in the pouring rain, hugging his knees and letting the chill wash over him. He was alone and he would always be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the very beginning of my new fic. It's the first time I have written Sanders Sides AU and a chaptered story based on Thomas' characters but I'm so very excited to be frank. I love the video series so damn much. I've written Sanders Sides One Shots from Virgil's point of view before, [which can be found here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/856816). However, this story is not exclusively written from Virgil's point of view. It will be equally contributed between the four Sides (and each of their chapter titles will have a theme - any guesses as to Virgil's?) as well as have an epilogue told by someone else. 
> 
> This story is part of my uploading a piece of writing every day in December and all of the planned 13 chapters should go up during December (I have some pre-written but I'm still missing quite a bit). It is the plan to have it finish just before Christmas! If you're interested in keeping up with my writing, go follow my tumblr @secretlywritingstories where a post will go live once a day. 
> 
> I'm so excited to see how this story is received and I would love to hear your initial thoughts in the comments below. The first four chapters a quite a bit shorter as they serve as an introduction but it picks up in word count for the second week.
> 
> A new update introducing Patton will be coming tomorrow.


	2. “Hi Done-With-You, I’m Patton!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton weren't prepared for a fey to come into his pet rescue shop and ask for assistance in locating other elementals but obviously he was thrilled anyway.

It was lunchtime when the sky opened up and let the rain fall heavily. Patton glanced out of the window and instead of pulling a mopey grimace like his employee, he just smiled.

“At least, the flowers out back are getting watered without us having to fetch the watering can,” Patton said joyously.

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it,” Talyn replied and pulled the grimace from their face. “But it will mean that we’re going to get soaked if it doesn’t let up.”

“Plenty of time,” Patton assured them, as he went over to the puppy pen.

The litter of abandoned puppies were all sleeping curled up onto a huddle. One of them was yelping slightly in her sleep, undoubtedly dreaming and Patton reached in to gently stroke her fur until she calmed down.

He had been running the shop for a couple of years now and it still baffled him how many animals got abandoned. However, he was happy that people had stared dropping them on their doorstep rather than down alleyways or straight up downing them.

They were just defenseless animals and they needed someone to look after them and give them a new home.

“Patton, are you…” Talyn started to ask but as they turned, their elbow knocked the mug sitting on the desk. Before they could react, Patton had already moved his hand and scooped the mug back up on the table where it danced around itself a couple of times before it settled. It didn't matter that he was standing several feet away. The action was a reflex more than anything. Ever since he had found out he could move the air around, he had loved doing it and by now it felt like second nature.

“You have to stop doing that,” Talyn insisted and looked around, even if it was just the two of them in the vacant pet rescue shop.

“Oh, but then you would have lost your favorite mug,” Patton said earnestly. He knew how much they loved that mug and he had been the one that had bought it for them. It had #1 Employee stamped across the side.

“But you didn’t even check to see that we were alone, did you? You have to be more careful.”

“Of course,” Patton agreed but he had a nagging feeling that it wouldn’t be something he could uphold. Given the chance, he would have saved the mug again. Talyn loved that mug and that was reason enough. He could feel Talyn's gratitude below the worry.

It was stupid that he had to hide his ability to manipulate the air around him anyway. It was a wonderful part of him and he had wanted to just use and talk about it openly but his parents had warned him off it.

He had made them promise he wouldn’t use his abilities publically when he chose to move across the country. He didn’t get to see them nearly enough and the least he could do was to keep the parting promise.

The door chimed out front as it was pushed open and Patton shouted that he would be right there. He stopped by the desk to drop a quick kiss into Talyn’s colorful hair, a common way he showed his affection for his employee, who he sometimes found himself thinking of as his child.

He walked back out into the reception area but he couldn’t see anyone at first.

“Are you guys playing a prank on me?” he asked but then he found who had made the bell on the door chime.

It was a small creature and he looked positively adorable. What were they called? Feys?

“You look adorable!” Patton exclaimed and pulled his hands up to his face.

The fey seemed startled at his reaction but he soon broke into an appreciative smile.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tom,” said the fey as he flew closer on his gorgeous purple wings. He held out a tiny hand and Patton very carefully extended one index finger, which the fey shook.

Patton might have squealed quite loudly as he pulled away.

“My name is Patton and I must compliment you on your wings. They are absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thank you very much,” said the adorable creature, who had chosen to enter his shop.

“Wait? Why are you here? Are you looking for a puppy? We have some small dogs that need a home but I think they might still be three times the size of you,” Patton added worryingly.

Tom laughed. “No, no dogs for me, unfortunately. I’m actually here for you, Patton.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You are an air elemental and I need your help.”

Patton found himself tilting his head to the side, mimicking the gesture he had seen from the rescue dogs so many times. What did the fey mean?

Feys had magic of their own, so he wasn’t really worried about Tom knowing he could move air but what could he possibly need help with? Wait; weren’t feys hunted for their magic dust?

“Do you need me to hide you? Is someone after you? Hide in with the dogs!” Patton exclaimed.

“Slow down, Patton,” Tom asked and flew back slightly as the air around him had tried to push him towards the back of the shop. “No one’s after me. Well, more than they would be after any normal fey. I’m here because I need you to come help me with something. You know of Saint Sanders?”

“Of course,” Patton replied. Saint Sanders had a statue right here in the city. He was one of the founders of their land and he had been very well-liked.

“Do you know he was an elemental like you?”

“What? No! Shut the front door. Are you serious?” Patton shouted, which caused Talyn to finally come and investigate what was going on.

They saw the fey and Patton looking extremely shocked and just turned right back around.

“I am not getting in the middle of whatever you’re doing. Call me if you need me, Patton,” they said as they disappeared into the back again.

Tom was eyeing after Talyn a little suspiciously but then he seemed to shake it off.

“I'm completely serious. Your ability to control air is one of four elemental abilities. There are three others like you but with different elements. I need all of you together and working as one, or the land will be in trouble. Do you understand me?”

Patton nodded violently. “Yes! But, wait… there are other people with elemental powers? How could no one know? How did _I_ not know?”

“They are in hiding like you have been but it has been a mistake. You need to be open with who you are. It’s very harmful to lock away a part of yourself.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling, Talyn. I told them that people wouldn’t care that I can move air,” Patton said and jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. He felt the light float under his feet but he managed to ground himself before he started levitating. “When are we meeting the others?”

“Actually, I might need your help with that. I know who they are and I’ve talked to one of them but the other two we can’t just stroll up to and meet. I need you to book a consultation with the royal advisors as soon as possible. And then…”

“Oh, sure. Talyn?” Patton called.

“Yeah?” Talyn shouted from somewhere out back.

“Can you please go ask Joan to meet them and the other royal advisor for an emergency consultation in, say, an hour?”

Talyn repapered in the doorway, probably baffled why Patton wanted to talk to the person they were in a relationship with.

“My new friend says we need to talk to the advisors,” Patton explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Can you do it?”

“Err, sure. If it really is important,” Talyn said and looked at Tom.

“It is, I assure you,” Tom said and did a little bow.

“Then I’ll make it happen,” Talyn promised.

“You’re a gem,” Patton shouted. “Okay, so what now?” he asked Tom.

“I could need your help convince the water elemental that I already talked to, he was less than cooperative,” Tom confessed.

Patton had no idea how someone could turn down anyone’s offer of help. He always jumped in to help anyone who asked for it, or perhaps more importantly those who needed it but didn’t know how to ask for it.

He didn’t need to know what it was that Tom needed help with. He had come to him asking for help and help he should receive.

“Sure, no problem. Show the way,” Patton said and grabbed his coat and an umbrella.

It was still pouring down but Tom was able to fly under the umbrella and protect his wings somewhat from the rain. They made their way out of the city and came to a little riverbank where someone in dark clothes sat alone, soaked to the bone.

“Oh my goodness, my friend!” Patton exclaimed and rushed forward to the sitting person. “You shouldn’t be out here in this weather. You’ll get sick.”

Patton was instantly shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around the shoulders of the guy, who finally seemed to realize that someone was talking to him. When he spotted Patton and Tom under the umbrella, he looked less than thrilled.

“What are you doing back here? And who is this?” the stranger demanded to know.

“I told you I’d be back. We need your help,” Tom said.

“And I’m…” Patton tried to introduce himself but the guy cut him off.

“I’m done with you,” he grumbled.

“Hi Done-with-you. I’m Patton. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And sorry to rush you but we have a consultation at the castle in less than an hour and you need to come with us.”

The guy made no move to get up and Patton worried it was because he was frozen in place by the cold rain he had just been sitting in for who knows how long. With a swipe of his arm he moved the air around the guy lifting him to his feet.

“What the fuck?” the guy cursed and he glared furiously at Patton.

“We need to get you inside and warm,” Patton said. “You’ll get sick out here.”

The man just grumbled and then Patton witnessed something incredible. In just seconds, all the water clinging to the guy moved away as if his body was suddenly water repellent and the rain falling on him seemed to slide off as if he was under a huge invisible umbrella.

“All dry,” the stranger grumbled.

“That was incredible!” Patton gushed and jumped around excitedly, accidentally tipping the umbrella so he almost drowned Tom in the excess water.

“It was nothing…” the dark-clad stranger muttered.

“Yes, it was. The water is not hitting you! It like you have a personal shield. That’s fantastic!”

“Patton, I’m glad you’re excited but we still have a bit of a walk back to the castle. We need to get going,” Tom said as he tried to stay under the umbrella that Patton was having trouble keeping stable.

“Of course, let’s head on,” Patton said and turned on his heel. To his surprise, the other elemental wasn’t following.

“I already said I’m not going.”

“But we’re going to help stop the storm and meet more people like us. How could you not want to do that? You’ll get to help people!”

“I don’t care about helping people. I just want to be left alone.”

“Aw, your poor anxious baby. You’re coming. I’m not leaving you out here alone,” Patton said definitively. He wasn’t big on using his powers on others against their will but he could see this guy needed a push or a pull of the air around him so that he had to follow them.

He was like Patton and Patton wasn’t sure he would ever find someone else who could manipulate an element. If the fey Tom was assured that they were needed for something important, then it was their duty to help.

“Let’s go, buddy,” Patton said cheerily, even as the man struggled against the winds that forced him forward.

“This is kidnapping!” he protested.

“It’s for your own good,” Tom insisted. “You’re doing great, Patton.”

Looking back at the water elemental clearly not wanting to come along Patton wasn’t so sure but he wouldn’t feel right leaving him out here in the rain either. Besides, they had a meeting with the royal advisors to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the second day and a bit of interaction between Patton and Virgil. I love those two in the Sanders Sides videos. It's a little bit of a slow start but I hope you still enjoyed it. Oh and of course I had to feature Talyn (and Joan later) because they have such a big impact on the creation of the videos. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and thank you so much to the people who left lovely feedback on the last one.
> 
> Next update will be tomorrow and will be written from Logan's point of view.


	3. Acatalepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan liked being a royal advisor and working with his only friend Joan but he was less than thrilled to find his consultation room infested by a magical creature and two elemental humans.

It had started out like a perfectly normal day for Logan. He was working over some details for a future treaty with Joan in the quiet of their joint office. They were both the youngest of the royal advisors but they had already proved their worth numerous times.

The King and Queen had even given Logan a medal of exemplary effort last year when his advice had lead to a truce between raging lands.

Logan was a man of logical thinking and he preferred to approach every problem with a logical mindset. Sometimes that meant that people had called him heartless because he accidentally cut out the human factor but he had gotten much better at not doing that anymore.

Joan was a big part of that. When they had first met, Logan had kept his distance like he did with everyone he met. He had never been able to make friends in school nor had he been particularity interested in it. Instead, he had been doing science projects and asking the teachers for additional reading. It was his smarts that had eventually landed him a job as a royal advisor and it was in Joan he had found his first proper friend.

They hadn’t gotten on at first, often budding heads while trying to figure out how the other one worked but after working together for a couple of years, they had each other perfectly figured out. It was nice to have a friend, even if Joan had constantly insisted that Logan needed to meet Talyn, who they were dating, and some guy named Patton, who ran a pet rescue center. Logan didn’t need any more friends. Just Joan was fine.

But it didn’t seem like he would have much of a choice.

Talyn had dropped by unannounced at their office and Logan had been taken aback by their colorful hair and undeniable adorableness. He could see past the stopping by since it was lunchtime but he wasn’t too fond when he heard that Joan had scheduled a consultation for them.

“An emergency consultation with your friends?”

“Talyn’s boss and friend to be specific. Patton. You know the guy I’ve been trying to get you to meet for months? Talyn said it was really important that they talk to us and if they say something like that, it is really important, Logan,” Joan insisted.

“I suppose that is a sound reason. I will allow it.”

Joan just smiled and laughed. “I would have done it whether you allowed it or not, pal.”

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, Joan was infuriating but he supposed that was one of the side effects of having a friend.

Less than an hour later, a guard appeared at their office with two guys, who despite the steady sound of rain on the roof to indicate the heavy rain were completely dry. Logan was instantly fascinated as to how that could be.

“Did you drive here?” he asked before even introducing himself.

“No, we walked,” answered one of them. He was clad in blue and grey and had glasses not unlike Logan’s own but he was wearing a goofy grin that Logan would be caught dead with.

The other man stayed behind him, hunching in on himself with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He looked utterly miserable and like he wanted to be anywhere but next to the ray of sunshine of a man who stood beside him.

“Excuse my friend’s manners, Patton,” Joan said. “This is Logan.”

“Yes, of course. I am Logan, royal advisor. Please come in,” Logan spoke when he remembered that he still needed to be professional despite this being Joan and Talyn’s weird friend and whoever the moping guy was.

In fact, the moping guy stayed in the hallway when Patton moved in but then to suddenly the guy stumbled forward almost tripping over his own feet.

“Stop doing that,” he literally hissed and Joan and Logan exchanged a look of confusion.

“Tom, you can come out now,” Patton spoke and lifted the side pocket of his coat as someone small and purple flew out.

A fey. Those people had brought a fey in here. They should not be bringing magic in here. It was troubling enough that Logan himself was able to control the earth around him, which was something that could land him in the dungeons without a trail. Magic was rather frowned upon and especially people who controlled the elements were feared.

Logan made sure never to use his powers at work and only went out to the forest every weekend when the urge to move around the earth particles grew too great within him.

But feys were creatures of magic and they had no business inside of the castle walls.

“That fey cannot be here,” Logan demanded. “He must leave immediately or we will seize and trap him.”

“I would like to see you try, buddy,” the fey replied with a grin and he didn’t seem worried at all. “My name’s Tom. I’m here to tell you that you are needed. You and these two gentlemen and a fourth need to come together to stop the storm that will tear the kingdom apart.”

“Excuse me?” Joan exclaimed.

“Who are these men?” Logan enquired.

“They are like you, Logan. They each possess the ability to control an element,” Tom explained.

As if on cue, several pieces of their equipment started levitating as Patton raised his hand.

“I control air,” he said cheerily and as if he hadn’t just outed himself in front of two royal advisors, who were obligated to tell on him and make sure he never saw the light of day anymore.

“Are you people insane?” Logan asked. “You cannot be here. Feys and elemental powers have no business here; you are all hunted and to be captured upon sight.”

“Logan, perhaps that is rash,” Joan said. “I know this is a shock but Patton is a friend of Talyn’s, we can’t report him.”

Logan closed his eyes and wondered if he could just will away the scene in front of him. He had kept his abilities carefully hidden from everyone in his life, including Joan. He had wanted to tell them before but he had always changed his mind last minute. He didn’t want to put Joan in a position where they would have to choose between staying loyal to the throne or their friendship.

It seemed he hadn’t needed to worry because Joan was refusing to even turn the friend of a friend in.

“What elemental are you?” Joan asked the guy next to Patton who had yet to give his name.

“None of your business. These idiots kidnapped me.”

“Now, kiddo, that’s a bit of a harsh word. We have to save the land and you weren’t being cooperative. Besides, you can’t deny that you’re enjoying this,” Patton said convincingly, which just made the guy grumble again and duck deeper into his hood.

“Wait…” Joan said. “The fey said… elementals like you, Logan. Are you an elemental?”

Guilt coiled in Logan’s stomach. This was the exact reason he didn’t need this lunatics in his office. Not only were they stupid enough to out themselves, now they had also outed him. How did the fey even know? Could they sense magic on someone or had he seen Logan in the forest?

“I wanted to tell you, Joan,” Logan said but his voice was weak.

“I think I need to sit down,” Joan mumbled and in an instant one of the chairs had scooted over so Joan just needed to lean back and sit down.

Logan glared in Patton’s direction but the guy just smiled brightly. Either Patton didn’t understand what type of situation he had put everyone in or he just didn’t care. How could he smile that happily in a time of crisis? He was just a ball of positive thoughts.

“Can I go now?” the still nameless elemental asked.

“No,” answered the fey definitively. “I know you want to leave but we need all four of you to come together. Only when all four elements are working together will you be able to save the kingdom.”

“The kingdom is perfectly fine, mister fey,” Logan insisted. “Joan and I make sure of that. And as for that storm, there isn’t much we can do to change the weather. Unless Patton here knows enough about air currents and how to change them.”

“Currents?” Patton asked.

“See? It’s hopeless. Besides, a little rain and thunder will not do too much damage,” Logan insisted.

“It will be more than a little rain and thunder, Logan,” Tom said solemnly. “I assure you it is of utmost importance that all four of you learn to work together.”

“Wait? Logan, what is your element?” Joan asked suddenly.

“Wait!” Patton exclaimed. “Let me guess… it’s earth!”

“How on earth did you know that?”

Logan had not expected him to guess correctly; even if he had had a 33,33% chance considering the fey kept talking about four elementals and they all must have different abilities. Oh, and if he knew the quiet and mysterious guys’ abilities then it was 50/50. Not that impressive in hindsight.

“Did you just make a pun?” Patton asked and gasped. “That’s it. I love you.”

Logan shook his head in confusion. Why was this strange overenthusiastic guy saying that he loved him after having known him for literally minutes? And it sounded like he actually meant it seriously.

“This has all been a great learning experience,” Logan said truthfully. “But I think you need to get going. We’re not going to report you, obviously, but you should be careful. Especially you, Patton.”

“Aw, are you worried about me already, Logan?” the man asked and Logan wasn’t sure how to answer honestly without sounding like an idiot.

“We will _not_ leave,” Tom flew to the middle of the room on his purple wings and came to a stop right in front of Logan’s face. “We are here to assemble a team and we have a mission. This is nonnegotiable, Logan. We need your help.”

Logan wanted to curse away the fey and the other elementals. He didn’t want any part of this. He didn’t work well in teams because most of the time they didn’t realize his ideas were the most efficient ones.

“You should do it,” Joan surprised Logan by saying and he turned around to find his only friend standing on their feet again. Obviously, the initial shock was already wearing off.

“I will do no such thing, Joan. That is absurd.”

“It’s really not,” Joan insisted. “It sounds pretty important and if it is to protect the kingdom, shouldn’t you consider it part of your job description?”

Logan was fairly certain that no one expected royal advisors to adhere to the whims of village crazies and a fey. But he could already feel that he was caving under Joan’s logic. It might also have something to do with the fact that Joan wasn’t treating him differently, even after they had found out that Logan had been hiding his elemental powers since they became friends.

“I must be the insane one,” Logan muttered and that caused Patton to do a big cheer.

“Three out of four! Who’s the next one, Tom? This is like a wonderful treasure hunt but instead of clues, we are picking up new friends!”

Logan eyed the guy in black again. He had been suspiciously quiet and Logan didn’t get a good vibe off of him at all. He had only opened his mouth to say that Patton and the fey had dragged him along against his will.

“The last one is the crown prince,” the fey said and now Logan felt like he wanted to sit down.

No, it couldn’t be true. The prince was an elemental? Prince Roman? Surely, there had to be a mistake. Logan didn’t know him well and they had never properly met but he had been seeing the Prince from the sidelines for a long time. It seemed highly unlikely that he was capable of wielding an element. But Logan also knew that there still were a lot of things in the universe that humans didn’t understand.

“Well, that’s perfect. Logan will just show us,” Patton said and looked at Logan with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes. Logan was sure how a grown man was allowed to look so adorable but something shifted inside of him at the sight.

He didn’t really have the authority to go straight to the Prince but at the same time he knew Roman never back down against a quest, so he would probably revel in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty.
> 
> And now we have met everyone of the main characters except Prince Roman, who is an actual crown prince in this story. Any guesses as to how he'll react to this gang of misfits showing up at his door? I hope you liked this chapter and as always, I would appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Next update will be coming tomorrow and be written from Roman's point of view.


	4. Bring Honor To Us All ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman had been itching for an adventure, so he was all too excited when the promise of one walked right into his castle, even if he wasn't too sure about the people yet.

Roman was never supposed to use his magical fire powers. He had promised his parents that he would refrain from using them. If the people found out that their crown prince was someone of magical affinity, there might be a riot or even an attempt on his life.

People had never taken kind to magic in Roman’s lifetime, even if he couldn’t understand why.

He was a knight as well as a prince and in battles he had often wanted to reach out to the fire that could ignite at his fingertips. He had done it a couple of times too, when he had gotten into a jam and it had been the only way out. However, he had always been discreet about it, which didn’t come easy to him at all. He wanted to boast with his successes but he had to keep that part of himself hidden.

There was a longing for adventure in his heart and a longing to be accepted for all of his being, even the part that could make magic. His parents didn’t understand and even if he was technically an adult, he was still very much under their control. He had to do what was good for the throne and hiding his fire abilities had been deemed the safest option.

He had just gotten showered and changed after fencing training when a footman appeared at his door. It wasn’t unusual for someone to come by the castle and call upon him. Many ladies had hopes that they would be able to snatch him up and become his queen someday. Unfortunately for the damsels, Roman knew his heart would only fall for a gent.

But the person who had requested his presence wasn’t a lady wanting his attention. It was one of the royal advisors, which Roman had never paid much attention to. He didn’t really like the fact that they had to sit back and calculate and strategize. He preferred to just get out there and take things as they came.

“Sure, I’ll meet with them. Please tell them that I will be out in a few moments,” Roman told the footman, who nodded and closed the door.

There was something in the air. Roman had been feeling on edge most of today and it was as if he felt something coming – something he couldn’t explain or understand. He had put it down to the dark gloomy skies looming above but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He quickly surveyed his room and then with a flick of his wrist all of the many candles placed throughout his room ignited at once. Roman felt the surge of joy that always followed using his powers and he felt a little calmer. With a new wave of his hand, all of the flames were snuffed out.

He was ready for a new adventure. He had been back at the castle for weeks now. Perhaps, this royal advisor would give him an opportunity to leave. Roman seriously hoped that would be the case rather than some tedious lecture.

He made his way to the drawing room where he knew they would be waiting. He almost did a double take when he saw the three men waiting.

He vaguely recognized the royal advisor, even if the name escaped him. The man was wearing glasses and a shirt and a necktie and looking ever professional. Roman’s parents probably loved him.

The man next to him was bouncing on the spot, an overexcited grin stretched over his face. He wore a cardigan around his shoulders and glasses similar to the royal advisor and Roman felt more cheery just looking at the man.

The third one was slouched back behind the other, his entire body language screaming that he didn’t want to be here. He wore torn and dirty clothes and Roman wondered how someone looking like that had even made it past the castle doors. The guy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Roman as he entered.

“Hello,” Roman announced loudly. “I was told my presence was wanted?”

“Yes, Prince Roman,” said the royal advisor and he looked uncertain for a beat and it was most certainly never an expression Roman had seen any royal advisor wear before. “I am Logan, one of the royal advisor to your parents. It is a rather… peculiar situation but I felt compelled to bring it to your attention.”

“We’re all able to control a different element and we’re going on an adventure together!” the overly excited one announced. “Oh, and my name’s Patton.”

Roman froze up immediately. He was always one to jump at any promise of adventure but he hadn’t missed Patton’s initial sentence. Controlling an element? No one other than his parents knew of his fire abilities. Roman was sure even the royal advisors hadn’t been told.

Just as Roman was about to open his mouth and protest, an actual fey flew into view from where he had been hiding behind Patton. The guy was tiny but his wings were purple and glittery and Roman felt instantly mesmerized. At the moment, he didn’t even think about how feys were to be captured and removed from his kingdom.

“You have a fey?” Roman shouted and ran up to the guy, who moved back.

“No, Tom is our friend, silly,” Patton replied.

“Actually, Patton, if I have understood it correctly we all met him today and that is rather too short a time to lay claim to friendship,” Logan intervened.

Roman wasn’t sure what to make of any of this but he could smell the adventure in the air and there was no way in hell he was backing out from this. He should be more worried about these people – two of which were random strangers and a fey – knew about his elemental ability but he had secretly hoped that something would happen so he wouldn’t have to keep it a secret anymore. Perhaps, this was destiny answering his wishes.

“Can someone tell me what the heckity-do-da is going on?” Roman demanded.

The homeless-looking guy in the back was still just glaring. Patton opened his mouth excitedly but then closed it again. Logan looked like he was calculating something or in deep contemplation. Thankfully, the fey stepped up, or rather flew forward and took the word.

“All four of you are special. You each have the ability to control an element,” the fey explained. “And yes, Prince Roman, I realize this must have been a highly guarded secret for you but I can assure you that you are amongst friends here. I have gathered you all because you are the only ones who can stop the approaching storm before it destroys the land. You are the only ones who have a chance of stopping. If you work together that is.”

“Again, friends is a relative term, but of course, I would never break my sworn loyalty to the throne, Prince Roman. However, I do not see how we are to stop a weather phenomenon. It seems rather impossible.”

“Says the person who can mold the earth around him?” Tom the fey argued and Roman got the wonderful experience of seeing a royal advisor baffled.

“I’m just so excited to meet you all,” Patton said and he was bouncing where he stood again, shifting from one foot to another. “I wasn’t sure if there were anybody out there who could do something to an element like I can with air and it’s so good to find kindred spirits.”

“I see…” Roman said. He felt a bit less anxious about the reveal of his elemental powers but the silent guy was still giving him the creeps. “And is he someone with elemental powers too? Or just a peeping and… lurking Tom?”

“I don’t even want to be here,” the guy in dark clothes finally replied. “I was practically kidnapped and forced to listen to this stupidity.”

“It is not stupid,” the fey argued. “I am utterly serious when I say that you are our only hope. The storm you see in the sky is just the beginning. More ill is doomed to befall the people of this land, if you do not stop it. You are all uniquely qualified and it has to be all of you, working together.”

Roman didn’t like the sound of going on an adventure with a stiff royal advisor, an overexcited puppy of a person and the guy of doom and gloom. He was confident he would be able to do so much better on his own.

“With all due respect, mister fey, I think it would be better if I take on the burden of the adventure in a solo quest instead. Clearly, the other three are not accustomed to adventure or the dangers that might lurk. I will assure you that I can get the job done flawlessly.”

“I would not advise on going on an undisclosed quest without back-up, my Prince. Even if I do agree we might not be the most suitable of companions. I do not intend to let you embark on this alone. Statistically, there is a safety in numbers,” Logan argued.

“And I really want to go. Talyn will look after the dogs while we’re off adventuring. I’ve never been on an adventure before. I’m so excited!” Patton exclaimed.

“There will be no solo quest, Prince Roman. It will only be possible to retrieve the ancient artifact from the Forest of Fables that you will need if all of you work together. It is essential that the four of you go and just the four of you.”

“I’m not going,” said dark and gloomy guy resolutely. “No way in hell.”

Roman glanced over at the guy again and he found that his blatant dislike got mixed into something else. There was something about the way that the guy just knew what he wanted, which struck a core in Roman. However, if the only possible way to go on an adventure to retrieve an ancient artifact were to get this guy on board, then Roman wouldn’t rest until he was convinced.

It would be rather odd to venture out with these three oddballs rather than his knights but perhaps that would be another adventure in itself. Roman hadn’t entirely given up on the idea of convincing the fey though.

“Do any of them have combat training? Do any of them know how to defend themselves against enemies? Do any of them know how to move through hostile territory?” Roman argued.

Patton seemed to deflate a little and Logan frowned in thought. The guy in the back just kept his glare and the fey looked downright disappointed.

“Prince Roman, I understand that you might feel entitled because of your royal blood but do not underestimate any of the men in front of you,” Tom said and flew all the way up in front of Roman’s face. “You know the way you can ignite flames with a flick of your wrist or the snap of your fingers and put it out just as easily. You must feel that surge of power whenever you use your ability. But you keep it hidden most of the time. You never test how well you could control a burning fire. I can assure you that your powers are formidable. But every single of your comrades share a similar power with a different element. All of you are far more powerful than you realize and together you will be able to overcome any obstacle in your way.”

Roman found himself taking a step back while wondering how a tiny fey staring you down could feel so intimidating. It was also hauntingly how accurately he had described being able to control fire, almost as if he had felt it himself. Roman glanced around at the three humans anew. Patton had said he could control air. The fey had said Logan could control earth. That left the hooded guy to control water.

Roman’s imagination ran wild with how it must look when they used their powers and manipulated an element of the very fabric of their world. He suddenly understood why the fey didn’t care so much about proper training.

“Very well then. I shall accept that we will form a team,” Roman said and felt that it was the perfect moment to strike his power pose.

An adventure. A mystical fey. Three guys with elemental powers; just like himself.

That feeling in his stomach was back again. It was pure anticipation this time. It felt as if this was an important moment and Roman wouldn’t hesitate to grab it with both of his hands.

“I still have some concerns,” Logan said.

“I’m ready! This is going to be great!” Patton shouted.

“I still don’t want to be here,” the water elemental muttered.

Tom let his gaze fall upon each of them and he let out a sigh.

“Well, I knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Tom said. “But I’m glad you’re all here. Now, about this artifact…”

Tom started explaining the details and Roman was paying careful attention. Logan still looked skeptical. Patton looked excited. Mr. Narrowed-Eyes just grumbled a bit and still seemed ready to bolt out of here. Roman wasn’t going to let him. There was adventure on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how do you guys like the theming of their chapter titles (which will continue throughout the story when there's a chapter in their point of view. The only one I'm struggling a bit with is Patton's but hopefully they are and will be okay). Now we've met all the characters and they are about to embark on a journey. This first day takes place just a week before Christmas (as mentioned in Virgil's chapter) and that's how long it'll last in real time. I'm just so excited to have them all together. As always, feedback is highly appreciate and thank you so much to the comments from the last couple of days (I'll type out replies when I find the time). 
> 
> Next update will be in on Monday and there we are back to Virgil's point of view. 
> 
> I'm posting a piece of writing every day in December (hopefully) and follow my tumblr [@secretlywritingstories](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com) if you want to keep up with this story (reblog are highly appreciated) and the other things I post (like a chaptered AU phanfic or a chaptered reader-insert Undertale fic)


	5. could be worse. not sure how but it could be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil had continued to fight against this every step of the way, so he was as surprised as any when he stepped up and risked his own life to protect the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-deprivating thoughts

Virgil wants nothing to do with any of these idiots. He most certainly doesn’t want to go on a bloody adventure to retrieve a magical orb.

Tom had called the artifact The Orb of Perseverance and Roman and Patton had been gasping excitedly while Logan had been making notes in his little booklet. They were to go to the Forest of Fables bright and early the following morning.

Patton and himself had been offered rooms at the castle. Virgil had tried to refuse but that obnoxious prince had just insisted and called upon a maid anyway.

So that was how he ended up laying in a bed too soft and comfortable, as he recounted the events of the weirdest day in his life. Some small part of him did want to be here. It was certainly more exciting than sitting by the riverbank, begging for spare change or thieving.

But this could only end in tears. Virgil didn’t get to be close to anyone. Much like the water he could control, he would push at anything or anyone he encountered. He was not made for partnerships.

It had been late before they had spilt up for the night and Virgil hadn’t made any protests when he’d been shown his room. Patton was just next door, so he had gone in to his own borrowed room and waited for a few hours before he snuck out of bed, put on his clothes and headed for the door.

However, as he tried to twist the handle the door wouldn’t budge. He wondered if it had somehow locked behind him until he heard someone clear their voice behind him.

He turned around to see that pesky Tom floating at eye-level. The fey was wearing a concerned expression, which made Virgil cast his eyes down and aside to avoid it.

“Did you lock the door?” he muttered and clenched his fists.

“Just a little spell,” Tom said softly and Virgil heard the light flutter of wings near him. “You cannot leave them. You might not see it yet but they need you. And you need them. They will help with the loneliness in your heart, Virgil.”

Virgil snapped his head up and stared angrily at the fey. He felt exposed and trapped and the fact that the fey could sense or see his buried loneliness made him feel off-balance. As did the fact that Tom had used his name that Virgil knew he had never given the magical creature.

“Yes,” Tom continued, as Virgil kept quiet. “I know about you. I have been keeping my eye on you for a long time. I have feared that this day might have come for a some time and I knew I had to be prepared.”

Virgil didn’t want to hear any of this. He didn’t give a damn.

“Stalker? Marvelous,” Virgil barked sarcastically.

“No, more like a concerned guardian. You are needed here, Virgil. Patton, Logan and Roman cannot do this without you. I know you don’t think you’re important but you are,” Tom said and flew forward, which made Virgil instinctively back away, towards his bed.

“A locked door won’t hold me,” Virgil said and embraced the anger in his heart. The storm had been going on all day and a subtle thunder sounded outside, which seemed to startle Tom. “I can get out.”

“I know,” Tom said and looked both sad and guilty. “Which is why I’m sorry that I have to do this.”

Virgil didn’t know what he was on about before the fey blew some powder into his eyes. Instantly, his vision started going blurry and his eyelids felt heavy.

“Sleep powder?” Virgil grumbled as he felt a light push on his shoulder as he toppled backwards into the bed. His muscles were relaxing already, against his orders and he knew he would be sleeping momentarily.

That damned fey. When Virgil got his hands on him again…

“I am sorry, Virgil. But unfortunately, we do not have the time for you to come to your senses. Please stop fighting the others. They are like you. In them, you will find more than you could ever have imagined. Give them a chance.”

Tom’s words started to sound faraway as sleep claimed Virgil against his will.

He was awoken the next morning by a loud knock on the door. He rolled over and groaned. He hadn’t managed to escape last night and now he was stuck to run away from those three idiots.

Thankfully, Tom had said he could not go with them on the adventure and escaping just an obnoxious prince, a jolly goofball and a rude know-it-all should be easier than a magical fey.

“Morning, sunshine!” shouted the voice that belonged to the knocking hand. Virgil could easily recognize Patton’s upbeat and chipper voice and at the moment he wanted to punch him in the face.

However, that thought instantly made him feel bad. Over the discussions and planning last night, Patton had been so excitable, adorable and joking as well as trying to make everyone feel included. He seemed like a good guy but Virgil still couldn’t go on this so-called adventure.

He was not the adventuring type. That stuff came easier to someone like Prince Dumb Ass.

“Wake up, buddy. We’re grabbing breakfast and then heading out!” Patton said excitedly. “I’m not leaving until you are by my side. Tom stopped by this morning to say goodbye and make me promise to make you feel included in the group, which I would obviously have done either way. You’re one of us!”

Virgil grumbled and forced himself out of bed. He took advantage of the luxury of washing his face in clean water, even if it did little to the dark exhaustion circles under his eyes. He also brushed his teeth and stared in the mirror for a little while.

Patton was still chatting excitedly at the door.

As Virgil studied his reflection, he felt baffled to see it looked different than yesterday when he had glanced down in the water. He dismissed it as the fact that the castle’s polished mirrors just made everyone look a little better, a little more alive.

Virgil finally went to open the door and it opened effortlessly under his palm. Clearly, Tom’s spell had worn-off or been deactivated.

Patton was radiating excitement and happiness and he looked genuinely thrilled to see Virgil.

“So happy you’re ready, my friend. Let’s go find breakfast,” Patton said and interlinked their arms as he started dragging Virgil along.

Virgil was surprised by the physical contact but for some reason it didn’t feel that weird with Patton. It seemed so innocent and friendly or maybe Virgil was just too tired to protest.

He wasn’t too happy with the notion that they were eating in Prince Roman’s chambers but he was already inside of the door when he realized. The place was huge and separated into several different rooms. The table was decked with copious amounts of food and the sight made Virgil’s stomach rumble. They had been brought food last night as well, while working on the planning in the drawing room but Virgil had hardly touched any of it.

“Ah, good of you to join us!” Roman declared and Virgil tensed as the prince strutted into view. He was wearing his white uniform yet again and he held himself with confidence and smiled brightly. Something akin to jealousy jerked in Virgil’s stomach. How could someone be so bright?

Logan was already seated at the table, flicking through notes as he nibbled on a piece of toast in his one hand. Patton was talking again, babbling away but Virgil tuned it all out. He took a seat and grabbed a couple of things for his plate and ate slowly.

Roman and Logan were arguing about how to best go about getting to the Forest of Fables. Roman wanted them all on horses but Logan pointed out that not all of their party were capable riders and it would slow them down more than be a benefit. Besides, they would have to go by foot in the dense forest.

In the end, it was decided they would equip a carriage, which Logan would manage and Roman would take his steed. Patton and Virgil would ride with Logan in the carriage.

Virgil just moved with them soundlessly, constantly looking for an opportunity where he could slip away unnoticed. The only problem was that he wasn’t left alone for one damn second and every time he tried to slip away, Patton would come up to him and start talking. It was infuriating, even if Virgil had to admit that the man was rather funny with his jokes and puns.

Virgil didn’t trust horses one bit and it was with reluctance that he crawled into the carriage. They would reach the forest after just a couple of hours of riding and hand of their horses to someone who would take them home to the castle again.

“You are awfully quiet, nameless companion” Roman said suddenly and pulled his horse closer to the carriage and where Virgil was sat. He scowled at the prince before turning his back again.

“I already told all of you that I don’t want to do this,” Virgil argued.

“But it is so exciting! And it’s teh four elements together, not just three. We wouldn’t be complete without you!” Patton argued.

“You heard the fey Tom’s explanation,” Logan chimed in, “it is very important that all four of us are present for this to work.”

“And we’re all just going along with the word of some mysterious magical fey that tracked us down?” Virgil argued. “Sounds a bit creepy if you ask me.”

He could suddenly see a wave of uncertainness pass over his travelling companions. Even Patton seemed to falter for a moment but he bounced back quickly.

“I trust Tom. He is a nice fey and he knew about all of us without any of us telling him. He allowed us to find each other. He made us see that we are not alone. We have all had to hide what we are able to do but not here,” Patton said and suddenly the guy was floating off the air.

Virgil’s mouth actually dropped open a bit as the air elemental started floating upwards and it looked like he was swimming elegantly through the air.

“Patton, seize that as once!” Logan insisted and glanced around the rather quiet fields they were currently going through. “Someone could see!”

“Spoilsport,” Patton muttered but floated down to his seat again.

Not ten minutes later they came to a river, only the bridge across had been severely damaged.

“Why has none come to fix this?” Roman fussed. “This thing is a death trap and it will in no way hold the weight of a horse.”

“We could go around,” Logan said and then frowned in thought for a moment. “It would add at least an hour before we reach the Forest of Fables at least.”

“Well, I could lift us all over,” Patton mused and Virgil felt a little scared that the air elemental seemed certain he could lift four people, three horses and a carriage across a river. “But it would be better if you just made a bridge, Logan.”

“A bridge?” Logan asked confused.

“With your earth powers,” Patton said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps, it was for him. Patton seemed like the one who had done the least to hide his elemental powers.

“Marvelous idea, Patton!” Roman praised.

Logan looked less than thrilled. Virgil was more focus on the flow of water in the river and if it would be too mean to commandeer a large chunk of it and dump it over his companions’ heads and slip away in the confusion.

“It would take me a while to calculate the width needed and…”

“Logan,” Patton interrupted. “Just follow your gut. Your powers will know.”

“They might be based on magical affinities but they are not something sentient, Patton,” Logan said and he sounded frustrated. “I can’t just feel it out. I need consideration, analysis…”

“At that pace, it would be faster the go around,” Virgil snickered, which earned him a death glare form Logan.

“The grumpy one is correct. Logan, as your prince I command you to just… try and guess.”

Logan looked utterly uncomfortable but he sighed in surrender and stepped down from the carriage and walked over to the edge. He raised his arms in front of him with closed eyes and suddenly, Virgil need to hold onto the edge of the carriage as the dirt underneath them started wobbling.

He had to admit that it was incredible to look at. Slowly, the earth in front of Logan started extending. Steadily building stretching forward, all the way until it connected to the other side. But Logan didn’t stop there, he kept going to fill out the bottom and thicken the ground and even put up an earth railing.

When he finished, he looked like he was shaking slightly but he brushed it off and hid it quickly. In fact, he looked a little baffled at his powers.

Virgil could sympathize. He had tried to test out the boundaries of his powers before and he had yet to find any. He was able to just keep adding to the water under his control. Sure, his muscles would tremble and his head would start to hurt but he hadn’t felt the edge of his powers yet.

He hadn’t controlled water for a couple of weeks after that. He had contemplated how mistaken the universe was for making him be able to do this. He was not someone who should have this type of power.

Logan clearly was and he seemed much more in control than Virgil had ever felt.

They crossed the bridge without a single hiccup but Virgil thought he heard a sigh of relief from the front of the carriage anyway. Patton was singing Logan’s praises the whole way over.

All too soon they reached the edge of the infamous Forest of Fables. Virgil had grown up quite close to it and he didn’t like being near his old home at all. He had yet to make a ditch for it. He told himself that it was the free food that kept him here.

As they arrived at the vantage point and handed over the horses and the carriage, they were treated to another extravagant lunch. Virgil had eaten more on this day than he usually had in a week.

The servants from the cabin on the outskirts of the forest, clearly we very honored to have been visited by the crown prince. Virgil couldn’t understand why. He had listened to enough of his monologues on the journey to know that the man was truly a pompous ass. Virgil didn’t give a flying fuck that he would one day be the king.

“Sire, are you truly prepared to enter the Forest of Fables?” asked the servant as he went to refill the prince’s cup. “I see that you are without your knights but the creatures from the forest should not be underestimated.”

Virgil knew all to well the stories of creatures from in there. Every village kid even remotely close to the forest had grown up hearing about them. Virgil wasn’t sure how many of the stories were actually true but he knew that a lot of people entered the Forest of Fables and never was seen again.

It wasn’t something to joke with and Virgil suddenly felt a pang of worry for the three other elementals. He was still intending to leave and escape it but those fools would probably continue anyway.

Roman seemed blinded by the adventure to actually consider the consequences. Patton would never leave anyone behind and he would stick with the group no matter what. Logan might be more of a voice of reason but he would never allow the prince to enter without him.

They would get themselves killed. Virgil excused himself to use the outhouse and no one protested.

This was his chance. He could grab one of the carriage horses, which had a very mild temper and would likely allow even an inexperienced rider to sit across it. He could just make a run for it and if he reached the familiar fields not far from here, he would be able to hide and wait them out.

Yet he found himself hesitating to skip out.

It didn’t make any sense. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to let any of these people close to him. He had been doing just fine on his own.

The sky had been quieter today so far but the clouds were turning darker and darker. If there really were some mysterious storm that would tear through the land then he would probably die. He didn’t have anywhere safe to seek refuge.

Perhaps staying was in the best interest of his self-preservation.

He glanced towards the edge of trees of the Forest of Fables. He had always had an urge to explore it as a child but he knew it was too dangerous and his parents would have disowned him, if he had tried.

Well, in the end they disowned him anyway, he thought as a few drops started to fall from the sky, soon to develop into a light drizzle. Virgil instantly protected himself from the drop, as an instinct. The air around him was cold, though not freezing yet, and if he got wet he would become very cold as well.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood outside of the vantage point cabin but at some point Logan shouted at him.

He couldn’t bail on them.

Virgil walked back inside and found himself under Logan’s inspective graze instantly.

“You are not wet.”

“Well done, captain obvious,” Virgil teased and moved past the earth elemental.

“You didn’t even seem to be using much energy to deflect the water.”

“It’s almost instinctive,” Virgil muttered.

“Fascinating,” Logan whispered and moved away with haste.

Each member of the four-man team took on a rug sack with provisions and other useful things. It felt heavy on Virgil’s shoulders but he didn’t complain. He was rather content with his decision to stay for now. He would undoubtedly regret it soon enough but he couldn’t worry about that.

Roman and Patton took up the front, chatting back and forth while Logan fell in step next to Virgil. It had stopped raining again.

“You were thinking of leaving, weren’t you?”

Virgil instantly tensed up and threw Logan a frown. He had not expected the royal advisor to be observant on something like that. He didn’t seem particularly good around people.

“Tom warned me about your hesitance to be a part of this. He told me to look out for a couple of things,” Logan explained.

Of course, the fey had not only warned Patton but Logan as well. Maybe he had even gone to Roman.

“I think this is stupid. I don’t see how a magical artifact should be able to save us. And the Forest of Fables is a dangerous place. Warriors get killed in here. We are going in all too unprepared. We’re all idiots to listening to the advice of a fey.”

Logan surprised Virgil by actually listening and paying attention to what he was saying. He was so used to people just ignoring him that he was a little baffled with an active listener.

“I fear so myself but… unfortunately, I don’t see how I would be able to convince Prince Roman to call this off. He has always been reckless and hungry for any type of adventure. A magical fey comes with a quest to him and I knew he would be all over it.”

Virgil just nodded and he felt a little more respect for Logan. He looked at the backs of Patton and Roman and you would think they were children heading to an carnival rather than into a dangerous and mysterious forest.

Surprisingly, the first couple of hours passed without incident. Virgil was starting to think that the rumors of the Forest of Fables had been gravely exaggerated. It seemed just like any other forest, except for the sheer number of trees and the lack of paths. They had yet to encounter any type of mystical creatures, in fact the forest seemed uncharacteristically empty of wildlife in general.

Roman was leading the way with the map from Tom in hand. Of course, they had to get far into the depth of the forest in a journey that would take about days. Logan and Patton was behind Virgil now, walking side by side as Patton continued to spurt joke after joke at Logan, who kept asking him to stop. But Virgil detected the slight softness under the whining, so he had a feeling Logan didn’t hate it as much as he pretended.

“What is your name by the way?” Roman suddenly asked and turned around to face Virgil.

Virgil almost tripped over a branch but managed to right himself in the right moment. Logan and Patton fell silent behind him, clearly wanting to hear his answer as well.

“I didn’t give it,” Virgil muttered. People had never cared about his name after he ran away and became homeless. Back in the village, he had been bullied because of it and he wasn’t too keen to reveal it to the three oddballs he still wasn’t sure why he stuck with.

“You don’t have to say it unless you want to,” Logan said diplomatically.

“Well, we would like to know it,” Patton countered.

Virgil sighed and begun moving forward again, pushing past Roman and making the others trail behind him.

“Names are not that important,” Virgil argued but he could hear Roman huff and puff and open his mouth to counter his statement.

“I do not agree, names are-“

Roman was cut off and normally, Virgil wouldn’t mind something that made the prince shut his trap but he didn’t when he saw what had created the prince’s pause.

Off to their left, a dark and tall figure had risen from the ground. The air instantly dropped a few degrees and Virgil felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him and he knew the others would be feeling it as well.

There were tales of many different monsters hiding in the Forest of Fables but one in particular had always frightened him a whole lot.

The creature was called a Shadow and it appeared to be this black mass, twice the height of an average human and only vaguely humanoid in shape. As the Shadow kept rising from the ground, Virgil could see that the mass seemed to vibrate slightly but otherwise it reminded him a bit of the thick and black smoke.

“Step back!” Prince Roman declared and shoved Virgil behind him in an act of chivalry. Roman was holding his trusted sword and he took a protective stance in front of the other three. For the briefest of moments, Virgil felt a surge of admiration for the prince’s bravery but it didn’t last long.

He was being stupid. One could not fight a Shadow with a sword, if the stories were to be believed.

“What is that?” Logan shouted and Virgil noticed how he was also moving in front of Patton.

“Doesn’t matter,” Roman said confidently. “Soon enough it will be but a corpse.”

“No!” Virgil warned but the prince was already charging ahead.

“Should he be doing that?” Patton asked in a worried voice as Roman kept running toward the monster.

“No,” Virgil hissed. “That’s a _Shadow_ and blunt force won’t hurt them. It’ll only-“

Virgil was cut off by Roman’s battle cry, which quickly developed into a shriek when his sword simply passed through the Shadow. Roman stumbled forward because of the force behind his swing and his body passed through the monster as well.

No. No, this couldn’t be happening.

This was why he should have turned his back and run away. He didn’t want to witness this one bit. Shadows were vile creatures that worked in mysterious ways. They feasted not upon flesh but rather emotions and more specifically insecurities and dark thoughts. They pushed doubt and anguish onto those who touched them or even got too close and it would often end with the victims taking their own lives within hours if being exposed for extended periods of time.

“You can’t let that thing touch you,” Virgil commandeered to Patton and Logan. “It’ll make all your worst thoughts take over your mind.”

He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he stepped up to the Shadow that was now preoccupied with creeping over Roman, who was twisting around on the ground muttering.

“I’ll never be a good king. I’ll disappoint my parents and my people. I’m not fearless. I get so afraid at times,” Roman was saying and Virgil could even see that the prince was crying.

He had seen the effects of a Shadow before when a young man had come stumbling home to the village after a narrow escape from the creature. It had taken months before he had appeared to be back to normal but Virgil had a feeling he would never really be the same.

“Hey!” Virgil shouted and everything in his body was tense and warning him that he should make a run for it. He shouldn’t care about Roman but he couldn’t leave the annoying royal behind.

Virgil sent out his senses to look for water and he found a pound quite close by. Calling upon the water, it managed to arrive just in time as the Shadow approached him. He let it fall over the smoke-like monster, which let out a shriek of pain but then it moved too fast, past Virgil.

“No!”

It headed straight for Logan and Patton but with one swift hand movement from Patton a gush of wind sent it spiraling off the to the side. Unfortunately, it seemed it had gotten close enough to leave a lingering effect because the two of them still fell on their knees and started muttering.

“I won’t ever have a family of my own. I have my friends but I’ll never find someone who will be my person.”

“I won’t ever be the smartest in every room. I will never know everything and people won’t ever be able to understand me.”

Virgil didn’t have time to focus on them or the wails of pain and anguish emitting from Prince Roman, who had gotten a much worse impact. This was all going fucking wrong and they should never have listened to that stupid fey.

Within the hour, the three of them might be ready to take their own life. Allegedly, if you managed to destroy a Shadow its hold on its victims would dissipate but Virgil had no clue how to go about that.

He had only heard of the monster from stories and no one had written a manual on how to defeat them.

It was almost ironic that it was Virgil who had to face of against a monster that brought your deepest insecurities to the surface. He had so many things he struggled with. He had been known to wallow in self-hatred at times. He had found the world pointless at times and wondered if it all this stress and anxiety was even worth it.

If he died, it wouldn’t be that big of a loss, so really he had nothing to lose. But maybe he could save the others. The world needed Logan’s brain, Patton’s optimism and Roman’s bravery.

Virgil took a steadying breath and moved forward to the figure that now moved back and forward between its three victims. He could get away if he wanted. The Shadow wouldn’t chase him when it had so much to feed on.

Instead, he stepped closer and he saw how the figure of smoke turned to regard him.

“You will not take their lives,” he said resolutely and called upon the water currently seeping into the ground. It rose at his command and he sent it forward but this time he moved it to shield off Patton and Logan as well as Roman from the Shadow.

It let out an ear-piecing screech.

“You want anguish? You want self-hatred? You want hopelessness? Huh, _is that it?_ ” Virgil taunted as the smoke monster crept closer to him.

“Have at it, fellow,” he proclaimed as the monster surged forward. He was pulling up all his worst memories and thoughts, even before the smoke came close enough to do it for him. To his surprise, he didn’t collapse and move around in pain like the others.

The monster seemed just as confused, circling him but not quite getting close enough.

He had felt all these emotions before and they were just as horrible now and yet something was different. He knew that he had managed to pull himself out of this black hole before. He hadn’t let it consume him and he sure as hell weren’t about to meet his demise at the hand of this puff of smoke.

“You like it, huh?” Virgil shouted and he felt something wet on his cheek. He hadn’t realized that he had started crying. “All the pain? How much I hate myself? How hopeless and worthless I feel? Does it fill you up?”

The smoke had been vibrating slightly from the first moment they had spotted the monster but now it was definitely vibrating a whole lot more. Perhaps, Virgil could overload it somehow.

Virgil could hear the harsh words of his parents, of his classmates, of the people who had passed him on the street. They all rang out inside of his skull but they were no match for the things that the voice that sounded like his was shouting at him.

He was worthless. Dumb. Weak. Powerless.

“I might be all those things,” Virgil screamed at the vibrating mass of smoke still circling him. It looked less humanoid now and more like an entirely malleable mass.

“But I am still standing despite of those things. And I will _not_ bow to my darkest thoughts or to you!”

He clenched his fists and it must have instinctively called upon the water he used to make barriers to protect the others because the water surged towards him, enclosing his entire body. He should have felt like he was drowning physically as well as emotionally but he felt oddly strong. He opened his mouth to scream and the water shot away from his body, aggressively attacking the circling Shadow.

The smoke monster disappeared and the water fell back onto the ground. Virgil’s knees finally buckled and he sat there trembling in the puddle of his own making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Virgil's title theme is my favourite to be honest - anyone recognise the quotes on sight? This chapter went slightly overboard and I wrote such a long damn chapter. But I quite like how it turned out and I would love to hear your thoughts. Now that we're getting into the meat of the story, it's picking up a bit more. And what did you think of the monster I created for them to face off? 
> 
> Okay, here's the deal about updating. I have no more chapters pre-written but I still hope I can get Patton's chapter ready for tomorrow to stick to the schedule I had in mind. Do forgive me if I miss the update though, the new chapters will be up as soon as I write them but I'm also doing exams at the moment.


	6. "Guys, I have a good feline about this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton found that he had to step in as a mediator with his fellow elementals, both when they were disregarding each others' needs and feelings and when they were facing animals and misjudging them.

Patton felt as if he had been caught in a never-ending nightmare. The wet ground under his legs didn’t feel real and he wondered if it would open up and cause him to fall through. Everything felt very dizzy and unsettling and he looked over to see Logan, who also looked quite baffled at what had passed. Patton hadn’t known the royal advisor for long but he knew it was not a good sign if someone so clever was left speechless.

It took his eyes a moment to focus and another one for him to correct his wonky glasses. When he managed, he saw Roman lying flat on his back but thankfully he was groaning and moving about. Further out was their companion who had yet to offer up his name and Patton’s heart clenched when he saw the state of him.

The water elemental was on his knees but he seemed entirely frozen as he started down at his hands. There was something about his lost expression that got Patton to force his legs to obey.

“Logan, help Roman,” Patton said but Logan was still just muttering to himself and looking confused. Whatever had happened to them seemed to have caught Logan entirely off guard.

Someone else might have yelled at him to snap out of it in such a dire situation but Patton halted his movements just enough and placed a hand on Logan’s shoulders. The earth elemental glanced up and it seemed it was only then he realized he was still out here in the forest surrounded by his fellow elementals. Patton wondered what was happening in the clever head of his.

“Roman needs help,” Patton said and nodded towards the grumbling prince.

“Yes, of course,” Logan replied and Patton forced his legs to keep moving.

He walked slowly and exhaustedly towards their fourth companion but as he reached him, he let his knees fall into the wet soil without concern.

“Hey buddy,” Patton called in a soft voice as to not startled the shell-shocked guy.

The poor guy just kept his gaze on his palms, eyes shooting back and forth as the rest of his body remained rigid.

“It’s okay,” Patton shushed. “You’re okay. We’re here. You’re not alone.”

It was as if somehow Patton’s words cut whatever strings had been holding up the water elemental, who sagged forward and Patton quickly caught him in an embrace.

Now his entire body was shaking and Patton all too quickly realized the reason for that was crying. Patton hugged him tighter and he tried to somehow transfer the positive and happy emotions usually coming from his body.

Suddenly, the sky opened up and rain came pouring down on them. It fell hard and heavy and fast. Thankfully, the closely forested area meant that the leaves had to take some of it but it sounded and felt absolutely overwhelming.

Patton braced himself for the impact of the rain. He even closed his eyes but he didn’t feel a single thing. Slowly prying just one eye open, he realized that the rain wasn’t making contact with his skin.

It was as if he had come sort of protective gear on or maybe coated his skin in something completely water repellent. He watched his arms with interest and how the water just seemed to bounce off just before they could make contact. Patton knew perfectly well that it had to be the crying man in his arms that was responsible for it.

What had passed was coming back to Patton in flashes now.

The terrifying and tall smoke monster.

Roman’s failed attacked.

Logan being stumped.

The guy in his arms stepping up to face it, despite looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

Patton realized what he had mistakenly classified as crying was something else. Similar but somehow even more heart-breaking.

Instead of letting go of the sobs clearly trying to get out of his body, the water elemental was fighting against it with ever fiber of his being. Patton felt tears in his own eyes and he hugged the man in his arms even tighter. He was still fighting to stay in control, even now.

“It’s okay. You can let go. You’re safe here.”

“No,” he muttered in response and started pulling back from the embrace.

His eyes were bloodshot and they seemed sunk in. Patton was trying to get a closer look when a sleeve came up to block his view. The man forced down another sob and it sounded a bit like a hiccup.

“Never,” he muttered and then, faster than Patton would have thought possible in such a vulnerable state, the water elemental got to his feet. Patton expected the rain to drown him now but he was surprised to find it was not the case. The protection seemed to linger on his being.

The water elemental only staggered for a moment before practically slamming against a tree for balance. He did not look like he should be standing but he looked like someone ready to bawl his eyes out and yet the sobs had remained mostly in his chest.

Patton glanced behind him to see Logan and Roman standing side by side. Incredibly, the rain was not hitting them either. Roman looked like a right mess; mud on his white attire and his hair coated in it as well. He seemed aware of his disheveled state too as he desperately messed around with his hair.

Logan didn’t look as bad but Patton noticed the change of air around him. Whatever had happened had come as a surprise to Logan. Patton was pretty sure that the earth elemental was blaming himself for what had happened and his inability to help solve the problem.

It made Patton want to go up and throw his arms around Logan as well. They had chatted a whole lot on the hours to the forest and Patton already felt a deep sense of admiration for the royal advisor.

When Roman noticed Patton looking, he straightened his back.

“We didn’t want to interrupt,” Roman said and the arrogance was nowhere to be seen on his face or in his tone of voice. In fact, Patton saw how he glanced at their fourth member with a lot of worry.

“Is… he alright?” Logan asked and indicated the man hugging the tree.

“My name is Virgil…”

Patton did a double-take and swooped around from facing Logan and Roman to facing… Virgil? He had refused to offer up his name until now and Patton almost thought it was a joke. Or more likely it was a diversion from everything that was going on.

Virgil might have some odd coping mechanisms and that revelation just made Patton run up and hug him.

“You… saved me,” Roman said and there was awe in his voice.

Virgil scuffed and clung a little tighter to his support tree. At least, his breathing had evened out a little more.

“You were being an idiot,” Virgil said through clenched teeth.

Roman loudly gasped, clearly offended by Virgil’s statement. “I will assure you a prince is never an idiot. My action was one made of bravery.”

“It was _stupid_ ,” Virgil hissed and thunder sounded above.

“I think you are looking for is foolhardy,” Logan contributed and adjusted his glasses.

“Or just the first part of that word,” Virgil muttered.

Patton looked between the three of them and felt a little at a loss. So many emotions were flowing through his body and he didn’t really know how to handle it and all of this arguing wasn’t particularly helping.

“How are you doing this?” Logan asked and indicated their bodies. “Repelling water from us.”

Virgil shrugged and leaned more on his tree. “I told you before. Instinct.”

“But that does not explain it at all. It is quite the powerful move to upkeep, even when nearly unconscious and looking down for the count,” Logan commented and Patton cleared his throat. The earth elemental looked at him in confusion.

“You’re being somewhat insensitive, my friend,” Patton explained, which just made Logan look more confused.

“Indeed, we should not stand around here and talk about grumpy’s, err, Virgil’s ability. We need to move forward with our quest!” Roman declared and stuck his signature power pose.

“You are quite right. Our encounter with the Shadow has already set us back and if we are to stick to my calculations…”

“Guys!” Patton interrupted again. “We need to rest. All of us just went through hell and Virgil more than most.”

Patton looked over to Virgil, who was still leaning against the tree but upon the mention of his name he perked up and found his balance without the support of the tree.

“I’m fine,” he said through gridded teeth. “We can go on.”

“Excellent!” Roman exclaimed.

But Patton could see that Virgil was lying through his teeth. Also, he could barely stand on his feet without swaying. He was in no state to continue however far Logan had intended that they get on this first day. Logan was blinded by the planning and Roman by the adventure. It seemed whatever effect had made them collapse in despair had worn off just as quickly as it had overtaken them.

However, it hadn’t with Virgil. Patton could practically feel the bad emotions still very much present under his skin. He was the furthest from okay and he could not continue, even if he said so.

“We are making a camp nearby. We can’t just keep going. We’re done for today,” Patton said and called upon his authoritarian voice he only used when one of the dogs at his rescue center had refused to listen multiple times. His words didn’t come out harsh at all but it was still clear that they were not to be argued with.

Both Logan and Roman looked rather startled at his tone anyhow. They shared a glance and then looked to Virgil, who still was doing his best to seem like this thing hadn’t affected him at all. Roman was still glaring annoyed at him but Logan’s posture softened.

“I suppose I could rework my timeframes to account for an early night,” Logan said considerately. “It won’t set us back as much as it would to push past the boundaries of any of us.”

“But!” Roman whined. “We still have an hour of daylight left and if we stop now…”

“I’m fine to keep going,” Virgil said again.

“See? He says he’s fine. Why won’t you listen to him?”

“Because he’s lying!”

An odd silence settle between them as Logan and Patton had spoken in perfect unison.

“Now that was freaky,” Roman said and broke the tension.

“Come on, Roman,” Logan said. “We’ll go find somewhere suitable to set up camp nearby. We’ll come back to get you and Virgil, Patton.”

Roman looked less than thrilled to be ordered by his royal advisor but for once he didn’t put up a fight. Patton couldn’t stop smiling. Logan had taken his party and supported him. Roman meant well but he was so focused on the task at hand that he didn’t spare a lot of consideration as to what shape they arrived in, as long as they reached their target.

Patton turned his attention back to Virgil who had started leaning against the tree again, as soon as Logan and Roman was out of sight.

“It hurt you a lot, didn’t it?” Patton asked and failed to keep the concern out of his voice.

“You don’t remember anything?” Virgil asked instead of answering. “Logan and Roman sure don’t seem to remember.”

“It was like a lingering feeling of waking from a nightmare you can’t remember,” Patton explained. “You aren’t sure what had happened but you know it hadn’t been something good. You still feel whatever that Shadow did to us?”

“Nah,” Virgil said with a shrug. “I… I didn’t let _it_ bring my worst fears to the surface. I did it myself and now they’re… too vivid. And I haven’t controlled water like that for a long time.”

Patton clutched his hands in front of his face and suppressed the urge to run up and hug Virgil again. He could feel the hopelessness emitting from Virgil and it made him feel it in turn.

Logan returned to take them to the place they had decided to make camp. Patton took on the role of cooking for everyone almost as an instinct. He loved food and while it was still limited what dishes he could make, he was always enthusiastic to learn.

Night fell before they had finished their food and Virgil had retreated to his tent already. Patton went to check on him when they finished eating. Virgil had pulled the covers over his head entirely and slept very heavily. Patton resisted the urge to lean in and plant a kiss on his forehead, as he was rather sure that Virgil would not like that.

Patton didn’t mean any offence by it. He just had a whole lot of love to give and his three travelling companions were already claiming a lot of it. It just felt as if the three of them were puzzle pieces he had been unable to find for so darn long and finally he had managed to locate them. When he looked at any of them, he felt a surge of happiness in his chest and it was like he instinctively knew that they had been destined to meet.

“How is the sleeping beauty?” Roman asked as Patton returned. Then it seemed to register what he had said and the prince sputtered to correct himself. “I mean, sleeping beauty in the sense he’ll… like sleep for a long time, right?”

Patton just smiled and didn’t pay much attention to Roman’s embarrassment. He could sense that there were other budding emotions playing within Roman’s heart as well.

“Virgil is sleeping soundly,” Patton confirmed and sat down on the blanket next to Logan, who was going over something in his notebook.

“Are you two going to talk about that weird twin speaking thing you did earlier?” Roman asked and now his face shone with curiosity.

“What do you refer to?” Logan asked, without looking up from his notebook.

“The whole “he’s lying” thing. It was freaky, and that’s coming from someone who can light a fire with their fingertips,” Roman said and as a demonstration snapped his fingers and made the fire roar a little louder.

“I don’t know…” Patton said with a shrug.

“I…” Logan said hesitantly and then finally put his notebook down. “It sounds impossible but it was as if I could hear what he was thinking. He just wanted to keep going so he didn’t slow us down. It was rather considerate of him.”

“You read minds? What am I thinking of right now?” Roman insisted and pressed his fingers to his temples.

“It doesn’t work like that, I don’t think,” Logan said and frowned. “But you’re thinking of how your white uniform will never be the same.”

Roman gasped. “You _can_ read minds!”

“No,” Logan said and shook his head. “Not really. I’ve just always been able to… kind of guess what people were thinking? At least in some situations when they are really adamant about something.”

“Wow! That’s so cool,” Patton said and beamed at the earth elemental. “And I could just feel that he was hurting and feeling hopeless and exhausted. It was clear to tell he was lying by his body language.”

Logan shook his head. “No, I do not believe it was. I’m not the most versed in nonverbal communication but when Virgil pulled himself together he did not look unable to continue at all. You must have picked up on things that wasn’t visible to everyone’s eyes.”

“This is just great,” Roman grumbled. “Virgil defeat a smoke monster, Logan can read minds, Patton can read emotions or whatever. What about me? I’m the handsome prince and your leader. Why doesn’t the protagonist get anything special? I demand an awesome ability too!”

“Aw, buddy, perhaps you just haven’t figured out what it is yet but you are able to control fire already, which is pretty _hot_ , right?” Patton joked and reached over to nudge Roman’s shoulders.

“I guess.”

Patton and Roman retired to their separate tents while Logan stayed up to watch out for anything strange. Through the night they swapped around, with the exception of Virgil. Come morning, nothing had happened overnight save from a few odd noises that had never amounted to anything.

Patton woke very early in the morning to take the last watch shift. A few hours later, Logan got up as well and Patton was excited to see where the day would take them. Roman was still snoozing and mumbling something about beauty sleep being interrupted because he had to stand guard a third of the night when Patton tried to wake him. In the mean time, Virgil was up and sitting by the fire with a tense expression on his face. Patton wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and pulled him into a hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay and that he would never have to be alone again.

But he could sense the guardedness and he knew approaching wouldn’t be in his best interest. Instead, Patton found Logan, who was already gathering their supplies.

“We need to head off soon. We’re terribly behind schedule after yesterday…”

“Logan!” Patton hissed and nodded toward Virgil who pulled the blanket around his covers a little closer.

Logan actually looked at little startled and confused. “I do not mean anything ill by it. I simply did not know how to take into account being attacked by a Shadow or the recuperation time. Virgil did an excellent job yesterday.”

Vigil was still clearly listening in because he eased up a little at Logan’s words of praise. Logan wasn’t as fragile as Virgil at the moment, so Patton indulged and pulled the royal advisor into a hug.

“I knew you were a good one,” Patton muttered as he pulled back and he could feel his big smile straining the sides of his mouth.

“I… What?”

Logan looked utterly adorable caught off guard and Patton felt a little float under his feet until he pushed himself back down.

Roman was grumpy all morning, yawning up a storm and complaining that a prince shouldn’t have to go without proper sleep. Virgil was silent and brooding and he didn’t make even an attempt to reply when they spoke to him.

Patton was keeping a close look at his emotion to make sure they didn’t worsen.

It was coming up on lunchtime when Patton felt a change in the air. It wasn’t just the static from the storm brewing overhead. It was something closer to the ground but the energy vaguely felt like electricity in the air.

Patton’s three companions were walking in front of him, seemingly unaware that he had stopped in his tracks.

“Hey guys?” he called out and they all turned around simultaneously, albeit in different ways. Roman was perked up now and he did a pose as he turned. Logan did a neat little turn and straightened his back. Virgil was hunched forward and he was pitiful to look at.

“I think there’s something here,” Patton said in a low voice as he felt the crinkle of electricity again, much closer this time. He was looking around frantically but he couldn’t see anything.

The other three started looking around too but it was just the same dense trees.

“Patton, are you feeling okay? There’s nothing here,” Roman said.

“I’m sure I felt something, friends,” Patton insisted.

“Okay, but whatever it was must have left. We need to keep moving,” Logan said. “And we’re stopping for lunch soon, remember?”

Patton perked up at the mention of food but he still felt a little concerned about the very acute feeling that they were not alone in the forest anymore. Well, it was a forest of mythical creatures and to be frank, Patton had looked forward to meeting wondrous animals. He was a little less keen after the encounter with the Shadow yesterday.

The quick lunch was finished too quickly and they were back on track. Patton hadn’t even been able to focus on his delicious sandwich with the feeling of unease in his bones. He had resorted to hone in on the emotions of his travelling companions, with the exception of Virgil who was still in a very dark place of mind.

Roman was a lot of determination and excitement – it felt as if being out here on an adventure was really his element, other than fire, of course. Logan’s emotions were different. They were very calm and centered and Patton let the borrowed calmness wash over him. There was a tremble of worry running as an undercurrent but Logan seemed to be able to keep his emotions almost perfectly in check.

They were pushing their way through a cluster of bushes when Patton heard something peculiar. It sounded like a meow and he wondered for a moment if he was going insane after both sensing and hearing things that couldn’t be here.

“Err, did you hear that?” Roman asked and started spinning around and Patton suddenly felt reassured that he wasn’t going insane after all.

“Yes! It sounded like a cat, right?” Patton asked and mimicked Roman’s gesture.

The meows continued and Roman was rushing off in the direction of the sound and Patton was hot on his heels. Logan was protesting from somewhere behind them but nothing could have held them back.

They made it to a tiny clearing and in the middle of it was the cutest cat Patton had ever seen. He was allergic, hence why he could only rescue dogs but occasionally cats made their way to his doorstep and he handed them off to the local vet.

This fellow was the smallest cat he’d ever seen. It looked like it wouldn’t be more than four weeks old but it appeared to have an adult and fluffy coat. It had a rather odd coloring, with one entire side of its face and body being pure white and the other a dark black while one eye was blue and one was green. What the heck was a domestic kitten doing in the middle of the Forest of Fables?

Roman had drawn his sword when they heard the sound but he put it back in its sheath.

Logan and Virgil caught up with them and Patton picked up on the flare of fear in Virgil before the water elemental even spoke.

“Keep back. That’s… a phantom cat, I think” Virgil whispered.

“How come you are able to recognize these creatures on sight? I researched our catalogues of mythical creatures before we left but I never heard of these,” Logan said in just as even voice.

“It’s quite cute,” Roman commented.

“It’s absolutely adorable!” Patton exclaimed and stepped out into the little meadow. The tiny kitten was watching him carefully and got up from its sitting position as he stepped closer.

“No!” Virgil hissed.

In a flash, the kitten’s blue eye changed yellow and the green to red. But that was not all that was changing. The tiny kitten body, which Patton would easily have been able to hold in just one palm, started to expand. In just a moment, the kitten was no more and a two-colored panther stood in front of them instead. The eyes had gone back to green and blue again.

Patton was so fascinated at what was happening in front of him to make a move to pull back, even as he heard Logan and Virgil telling him to do so.

“I’ll save you, Patton!” Roman exclaimed loudly and the panther or phantom cat dropped in attack position and let out a deep growl.

Patton wasn’t sure entirely what was going on but something that could look so utterly adorable most certainly did not deserved to be hurt by the crown prince’s sword. Patton waved his hand to create a gush of wind that sent Roman flying back into the arms of Logan and Virgil at the edge of the little clearing.

“Keep your voices low,” Virgil warned. “And get back here, Patton.”

The phantom cat was still growling and it took a trying step towards Patton. Suddenly, the earth in front of the creature shot up, effectively blocking off the cat. Patton turned back to see Logan moving his hands.

The phantom cat let out a frustrated cry and leaped over the boundary with ease.

Next thing Patton knew a beam of fire rushed by him, which caused the phantom cat to make a dodge, elegantly as ever.

“We need to get out of here,” Logan said. “Virgil?”

“No, it’ll give chase. If we run, it will definitely pounce. They’re predators who get a thrill for taking down running prey,” he replied.

Patton was keeping his eyes on the phantom cat who was moving back and forth in front of him at a barely safe distance.

“You’re wrong, Virgil,” Patton said in a soft and soothing voice, looking at the mythical cat, even as he spoke to the people behind him.

He had seen angry dogs lash out before. They didn’t do it out of malice. They were just scared and confused and Patton had gotten bites and scratches for his trouble of calming them down. But he had never blamed any of them.

They were probably trespassing through this mythical cat’s territory. Its eyes shone with intelligence but Patton could still recognize some basic animalistic traits and instincts.

“She’s scared,” he said softly and turned up his palms in surrender.

“She?”

“Can’t you see the elegant lines in her body?” Patton asked, his voice still low and calming, as he took a trying step forward.

It caused the phantom cat to stop moving and let out a small growl but it didn’t drop into attack position.

“Patton, it or she’ll eat you!” Roman yelled and at his booming voice the phantom cat shied back and hissed. For some reason it reminded Patton of Virgil.

“Patton, I would not advise that you approach any further. Virgil, do you know anything about pacifying those creatures?” Logan asked.

“No, I only know the horror stories and warnings. No one actually tries to freaking _pet_ _them_ ,” Virgil said and hissed out the last part.

“I know about animals,” Patton said and took another step forwards.

“Domestic dogs and mythical cat creatures cannot be classified in the same category, Patton,” Logan argued.

“I’m sure I could slay it,” Roman said but thankfully kept his voice down this time.

“Yeah, we all saw how well it went with the Shadow,” Virgil responded, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

“Guys, I have a good feline about this,” Patton assured them.

“Patton, you are facing down a dangerous creature and you’re making puns?” Logan asked, astonishment evident in his voice.

Patton felt the smile on his face widening and then decided to tune out the hushed bickering behind him. He was the guy with the feelings. And this was one of his gut feeling. He would be okay here.

She was a scared animal, which was perfectly understandable when they came trampling through her home, yelling, attacking her with swords, earth and fire. She was already more relaxed now and she didn’t seem inclined to jump and tear his throat out.

“We’re just passing though,” Patton explained and moved closer. He was almost within touching distance and she kept perfectly still, the tension lines gradually easing up.

“We mean you no harm. You are a beautiful creature and this is your home.”

The eyes flashed yellow and red again and in a moment the panther was gone and in its place sat a black and white lynx, who looked remotely calmer. And then suddenly a deep purr emitted from her chest and she sat back down.

Patton knew he was pressing his luck but when would he ever get the opportunity to pet a mythical cat ever again? Even if it activated his allergies, it would be worth it. He moved his hand forward slowly and he knew very well that sharp teeth might embed themselves in it faster than he could pull back.

He stopped short of the lynx and waited for it to make a move. She probably hadn’t encountered many humans, if any out here, but she still tilted her head to the side, pressing it against his hand ever so slightly.

Patton barely held onto the loud shriek that wanted to escape him. She purred again, louder this time and he started floating off the ground a little bit.

“Thank you,” he told her. “We won’t bother you anymore. I promise.”

He was fairly certain that she wouldn’t be able to understand human language despite her mythical heritage but he always spoke to his animals, as if they could understand him. They might not get the words but they could sense his tone of voice and his voice generally had a calming effect too.

He backed away cautiously and then turned his back to the dangerous mythical creature, he supposedly tamed, and he was greeted by the shocked expressions of his fellow elementals.

“What?” Patton asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get it ready! Anyone proud of me? Again, as with the Shadow creature, this is one of my imagination and I quite like the idea of the phantom cat. I might even make this particular magical creature have a reappearance later in the story. Also, I ended up changing the line in the title last minute and I like this one so much more! As always, I would like to know your thoughts. 
> 
> And unfortunately, we face another uncertain upload for tomorrow. Logan's chapter is not written and I have an exam I should be focusing on. We'll see but I'll try my best and if not tomorrow, as soon as physically possible.


	7. Mamihlapinatapai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan was still questioning if it was a sound idea to embark on this quest, even if he couldn't deny that he was finding it rather intriguing to be part of it, mythical creatures and confusing elementals included.

Logan couldn’t believe his own eyes, which didn’t make any sense at all because he knew his retinas wouldn’t provide him with a false image unprompted. That is unless that phantom cat was emitting something that was messing with his vision.

Patton was petting a damn mythical, predatory cat who had looked ready to craw into him just moments ago. Logan had never been good at reading animals because they were all about feelings and instincts and logical thinking didn’t get very far with them.

You could analyze them and figure out behavioral patterns but Logan would stipulate that a gut feeling went better than a keen eye in these situations. When Patton turned around, Logan wanted to scream at him to be careful and watch his back.

He was literally exposing his entire back to a mythical cat now in lynx form but instantly it could probably transform into a saber tooth or something. But Patton didn’t seem the least bit worried, in fact his entire face was one big grin and he looked like those happy kids Logan saw on the rope swings sometimes.

He didn’t look like he had a care in the world and everything was just sunshine and rainbows and petting strange and dangerous mythical creatures was nothing strange. Patton didn’t seem to be burden by the need to constantly make calculations.

“That was awesome,” Roman whispered excitedly and he looked about ready to go into the clearing and have a go at petting the phantom cat too.

“That was a dangerous move, Patton,” Virgil said. “From what I’ve heard in stories, they can be quite vicious.”

“Nah,” Patton said dismissively and looked back at the still seated lynx watching them with an observant eye. “She’s a good girl. Just needed a gentle hand is all. As much as I would love to stick around, we have a schedule to keep, haven’t we, Logan?”

As Patton addressed him, he pushed by him and tapped his shoulder twice. “Alice won’t bother us.”

“Alice?” Roman said, looking from Patton to the phantom cat. “You… named her?”

“Everyone deserves a name and she’s a cutie,” Patton said.

“We should have had a discussion and settled on a name together,” Roman argued. “I’m sure I could have come up with some good ones…”

“But look at her, her name is Alice. Isn’t it obvious?” Patton said and gestured at the phantom cat that still sat patiently in the little clearing.

Logan exchanged a glance with Virgil who seemed as perturbed at the exchange and the closeness to the mythical cat creature. Logan wasn’t sure when this had turned out to be his life.

He had felt obligated to bring the two other elementals to see Prince Roman but he had not expected to be set out on the quest alongside them and most certainly not to a place like the Forest of Fables. Logan had hastily studied up but time had been too limited and he felt like he had been underperforming as the smart person epically. Virgil seemed to do much better based on his stories.

“Patton is right,” Logan said and cut off Patton and Roman’s whisper arguing over the sound-sensitive phantom cat that still watched them with fascination. “We should head on.”

And then Patton turned and shot him such a bright smile that Logan felt a little breathless for a moment.

“You heard the boss,” the air elemental said cheerily.

“I’m the boss!” Roman exclaimed but still in whisper tones.

“Bye Alice!” Patton called out to the phantom cat.

Logan halfway feared that it would leap up and attack them now. He would definitely have felt much safer if he had allowed Prince Roman to kill it. Now she could stay out here, lurking and stalking them and maybe chomping down on them when they set up camp tonight. Roman had almost rushed forward for the second time after Patton asked them to stand down. Logan had put an arm on the prince and insisted that he should give Patton’s method the benefit of the doubt.

He wasn’t sure why he had done that. It was not any logical part of himself that had insisted on it. It had just… felt right.

Logan wasn’t sure what was happening to him out here or if being around Patton and the others was messing with him somehow. They kept walking and Logan pushed back the thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He could do this.

He was brilliant at this. They would need one more sleepover and then they would be able to reach the spot marked on the map by midday tomorrow. They would retrieve the Orb of Perseverance for that fey Tom and Logan could go back to his job of protecting the kingdom and the royal family from the safety of the castle and his shared office with Joan.

Oddly, the encounter with the deadly mythical creature had lifted spirits a bit. Virgil had perked up somewhat and he would occasionally respond to some of Patton’s overflowing questions, even if he dismissed a lot of them. Patton seemed very inquisitive about all of them. It felt as if he was adamant to get to know every single one of them. Roman shared gladly, where Virgil only answered occasionally and Logan feel somewhere in-between. He wasn’t used to someone showing so much interest in his personal life or lack there of. So as a tactic to deflect the situation, he turned the question on Patton.

“Err… what about you, Patton? Are you… good?” Logan asked and he wished that his normally even and deliberate intonation would return to him.

Something about Patton just made him feel a little off-kilter and that was not something he ever felt.

“Aw, Logan! I’m very good. I have all of my dogs, even if they’re not all mine. I mean, I try to find them new homes in loving families but some of the dogs stick around for a long time that they become like mine. I love them very dearly. I have a whole lot of friends in the village, most of which I have convinced to adopt dogs. Every single one of my friends are so talented and unique in their own ways. Oh, and I love Talyn so much especially. They’re one of my best friends. When I get a little… spaced out, they pull me right back in. And they make me feel normal, even if I might start floating when I’m excited or make a gush of wind catch their favorite mug before it smashes. I just love people so much.”

Patton said all of that, seemingly without taking a breath. He sounded positively bubbly and excited when talking about his dogs and his friends. There was so much love and adoration in the way he expressed himself and for the first time, Logan thought that maybe his life was a little… empty.

He appreciated Joan greatly and they served much the same purpose that Talyn seemed to do for Patton. With Joan around, Logan felt more grounded and stable and frankly, less like an outcast.

“That’s… great, Patton.”

“You must meet the royal sausage dogs when we return to the castle,” Roman said and he got a whole giddy look on his face. Roman had encountered the royal family’s little group of dachshunds before and he had always found them to be rather odd with their long bodies and short legs. But he could not deny that they were rather charming.

“YOU HAD DOGS IN THE CASTLE AND WE DIDN’T SEE THEM? ROMAN!”

Virgil let out what could be an almost-laugh before he slapped a hand over his face. Roman and Patton were to busy arguing, even as they continued to move through the dense forest. Logan made a mental note that keeping dogs from Patton would result in the cold shoulder.

For about five minutes since Patton didn’t seem able to stay mad at anyone. They made good headway and they had managed to catch up some of the time lost by the early night before. Logan considered trying to check in on the thoughts of his fellow elementals but he ultimately decided against it. It would be a breach of privacy and despite Patton’s insistence that they were all friends already; they didn’t actually know each other that well.

Or perhaps they did, Logan realized when Patton passed him his favorite kind of jam deliberately after they had set up camp and sat down to have some food. They had just managed to set up the tents in the last bit of daylight. If not for the lack of sunlight, one could probably have done this quest much faster and Logan wondered why it had to be in the middle of winter that they had to do this.

However, the Forest of Fables had a much warmer climate than their home city. Perhaps it was something underground, or the formation of the trees or one of the magical creatures in the forest that kept it warm.

Virgil insisted on taking the first watch since he had been out of commission the day before. Patton didn’t look one bit happy with it but the water elemental would not be contested on the notion. Eventually, Patton gave up with his puppy dog eyes. Logan had no clue how Virgil had managed to withstand them when he himself had crumbled under them so easily.

Logan offered to take the shift after Virgil and then Patton would replace him and finally Roman would take the latest of the watches. They could take their chances and sleep without a watch, since nothing had happened the day before but Logan couldn’t excuse that chance. They were in a different part of the forest now and if some magical bear was intending to eat their insides, he would prefer to at least see it coming.

He considered rising up walls of earth around their campsite. It hadn’t even crossed his mind yesterday but he had been getting more and more comfortable at the notion of his powers. He had always disliked them for giving him the itch to use them every so often. It was inconvenient to have to sneak off every weekend to a remote location and just play around with the earth. He had always felt a little childish doing so but it had always made him feel content and calm.

After having spent time with other elementals, he could see that it didn’t have to be that way. Virgil would occasionally just call upon a little bit of water and twirl it around his fingertips as they walked. Patton again and again, used his command of air to catch himself or anyone else when they stumbled and he also moved branches out of the way for them. Roman was a bit more apprehensive about using his ability but he gladly lit the fire for them in the evenings or used it when in battle.

It was only really Logan who still seemed ungrateful for the magical ability he had been born with.

Everyone had retired to their tents when the flap to Logan was opened and a Patton in pajamas appeared in the opening. His hair was fluffed up in all different directions as if he had been lying down and maybe turned back and forth a couple of times before coming here to see him.

“Don’t be nervous, I just wanted to check up on you,” Patton said and let himself into the small tent.

Logan scooted back a bit, even if Patton stayed right next to the exit.

“I’m not nervous,” Logan lied, because he didn’t like how Patton saw right through him.

“You remember that I can feel spikes in emotions, right?” Patton asked and smiled a bit shyly.

Of course. Not only was the dude happy and bright and every thing nice, he could also see the things that Logan didn’t even understand about himself. The Forest of Fables was a dangerous place. Prince Roman was deadly with a sword and his rash judgment. Virgil constantly looked like he might snap and go berserk. But to Logan, Patton was the most dangerous thing out here.

Someone who could see him.

“I’m just checking up on you, buddy. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can leave,” Patton said and pointed his thumb towards the flap of tent he had entered through. “You just seemed like you could need someone to talk with, you know.”

Logan was used not to talking with people. He talked to people all day and sometimes they talked back. But he stayed away from genuine or causal conversation. When he spoke, he spoke with a purpose. He spoke when he had something to say, which he so often did. But he never understood just speaking without a purpose.

“I’m okay, Patton,” Logan said and he was thankful he was the one who could catch lies and not Patton. “You should be more worried about Virgil after what happened or what Roman might do when we get that orb.”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked, his face a classic example of confusion.

“Prince Roman acts quite rashly. That’s why he needs someone like Joan and myself to come up with the plans beforehand. I don’t know if you noticed but Tom was rather vague when I asked about _how_ retrieving this Orb of Perseverance will save us from the supposedly dangerous storm.”

“You don’t believe Tom?”

“It’s… I’m just skeptical,” Logan said. “He wasn’t been entirely forthright with us. There’s more to this than just some ancient artifact. I don’t like being kept in the dark and not having all of the facts. But I got myself into this mess and I will stay and help as best I can.”

“Why did you?”

“What?” Logan asked, caught off-guard by the low pitch in Patton’s voice. The air elemental was still sitting at the edge of the tent but it seemed like his eyes had gotten brighter and there was an uncertain smile on his lips.

“Why did you help us if you don’t trust Tom?”

Logan hesitated. He knew why but he wasn’t sure he wanted to confess that to Patton. He had been ready to kick out Tom and Virgil, especially since the latter had insisted he had been kidnapped, despite not being a kid. But Patton’s sheer enthusiasm had been contagious and that was the thing that had convinced him to go on. It was much easier pretending that it was because Prince Roman would love a quest – it was a true statement after all – but it had never been _all_ of the reason.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, Patton. I suppose it… felt right.”

“You always hesitate before you talk about your emotions,” Patton noted expertly and Logan was surprised. Logan could have sworn something changed in the air but Patton was more qualified to say that.

Logan hummed instead of answering.

“I pay attention too.”

With those words and a small reassuring smile, Patton exited his tent. Logan barely managed any sleep before it was his time to wake up and take watch. Perhaps it was lucky he woke on his own accord because Virgil hadn’t come to wake him.

The water elemental was sitting by the fire staring into it as if it held the answers to the universe would be with in the flames. If they were, Logan would be glued to it right beside him. Unfortunately, it wasn’t often that answers could be found within flames.

“Virgil, it’s past the shift time,” Logan said and noted.

Virgil didn’t even look up. He had pulled his knees to his chest and he was resting his head on top of them thoughtfully.

“Are you… still shaken up about what happened yesterday?” Logan asked. Sensitivity was not his strong suit. He should probably go get Patton instead if Virgil was having some kind of mental breakdown. It couldn’t be normal to just be sat and staring at the same point for too long.

“I’m fine.”

Logan didn’t even need his abilities to catch that lie. It was thinly veiled but Logan didn’t push. He would absolutely hate if someone was messing and analyzing him, so he had to refrain from doing the same to Virgil, even if he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with the water elemental.

At least, Virgil had Patton. They seemed to get along well and Patton had stepped up to help and defend Virgil several times. Patton got along splendidly with Roman as well and Roman had already invited him to several upcoming events at the castle.

“You should try to get some sleep,” Logan said and he tried to imitate the soft pitch Patton had used on him just hours ago.

“Sleep is bad… Sleep means nightmares,” Virgil muttered and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, in fact his grip looked so tight it must be borderline painful. It seemed like the sparse light around them turned even darker and Logan looked up to see the moon had disappeared behind dark clouds. Virgil was clearly not okay but Logan didn’t know how to help.

Oh, if only Patton was awake he would know what to do.

As if summoned, there was a rustling behind them and Logan expected to turn around and see Patton getting out of his tent but unfortunately it was something much bigger.

“Virgil…”

“What?” Virgil barked.

“Unicorn.”

Logan wasn’t looking at Virgil at all. His eyes were locked on the front legs of the horse-like creature standing just behind their tents. Unicorns had been one of the animals in the catalogue of mythical creatures in the Forest of Fables but Logan had so desperately hoped that they wouldn’t encounter this specific creature.

Some legends painted them out to be all fluff and cute and Logan had even heard children speaking of how they wanted a unicorn instead of horse when they grew up. Unfortunately, the physical similarities with the horse started and ended with the similar body with the exception of the sharp and long horn planted in the unicorn’s head.

They had sharper teeth, they regarded as protectors of sacred spaces and they never stood down from a fight. Where horses were animals of flight, unicorns gladly took on opponents stronger and bigger than themselves if they so saw fit. Logan had never spent too long researching the substantial mythology surrounding them but he remember that there were a lot of conflicting data recorded, which was why he didn’t like reading those sections as a rule. But if he recalled correctly, some even claimed that Saint Sanders himself had been seen astride one in battle.

Clearly, they needed Patton’s animal whisper abilities again. Logan certainly did not like Prince Roman and his sword’s chances. It would be much safer to address the beast calmly if the encounter with the phantom cat had been anything to go by.

“That’s… a unicorn?”

Logan spared a moment to get out a frustrated huff. Virgil seemed positively baffled by the creature.

“You know about Shadows and phantom cats, which are rare and largely undocumented but you don’t recognize the creature that used to be our national symbol? Who are you?” he asked in frustration, while still keeping and eye on the unicorn that kept standing stoically behind the tents. Right behind Prince Roman’s tent to be exact – perhaps it was drawn here because of its kind connection to the royal family.

Logan sincerely hoped that they had not set up camp on sacred ground.

“Virgil, we need Patton,” Logan spoke calmly. “He seems to have a way with these types of creatures. Also, keep your eyes away from its.”

“I know nothing about unicorns. I thought they were extinct,” Virgil said and slowly got up from the fire and started walking towards Patton’s tent while eying the unicorn. Thankfully, Patton’s tent was on the opposite side of Roman’s.

Logan just kept his eyes cast down. Staring directly into the eyes of a unicorn could be considered as a challenge in most cases. Logan most certainly did not want to fight a nearly immortal, sharp teethed horse with a big horn sticking out of its forehead.

Patton had been speaking to the cat, right?

Perhaps, Logan could give it a go to break the silence while Virgil was getting Patton.

“We wish you no harm. We’re just passing through,” Logan said, his eyes still downcast and focused on the unicorn’s front legs. He felt utterly ridiculous talking to the creature as if it understood him and he wasn’t sure how Patton was able to do it so easily. But he had never understood why people conversed with their pets either; it wasn’t like they would be able to answer back in anything remotely translatable.

Virgil came out from Patton’s tent and dragging the air elemental by the arm. Patton blinked a couple of times but then he seemed to perk up and wake properly.

“There’s a what?” he asked and looked around until he found the unicorn standing behind Roman’s tent.

“Is that a unicorn?” Patton all but squealed. “I’ve always wanted to see one. A real one, I mean. The concealed statue in the back of the royal garden is beautiful but man, even that does not do this one justice.”

Patton was rambling and taking a few steps forward, still relaxed in his posture and calm in his intonation but he made a grave mistake. He looked up to the unicorn’s face and Logan could tell by the beast’s reaction that he must have looked into its eyes, even if it had only been for a brief moment.

The unicorn came up on its hind hooves and let out a piercing whinny. As soon as its hooves came tumbling down, it was moving forward and it clearly intended to blow through the tent where Roman was sleeping to get to Patton.

Logan swiped his hand across in front of him and the earth under the unicorn’s hooves rose and tilted to the side, causing it to fall down and roll before getting back on its feet. Roman had clearly been woken up because his tent moved and his boisterous voice carried as he called out his confusion and demanded to know what was going on. He was about to make a lot of more noise or stare at the unicorn but thankfully, Virgil had quick reflexes and slapped a bit of water over Roman’s mouth and eyes.

He grumbled and stamped in the ground dramatically.

“Roman, calm down,” Logan demanded. “And Patton, you can’t look it in the eyes. Or that’ll happen. It will charge at you.”

The unicorn was blowing out air of its nostrils and took a few steps side to side as if to test the ground beneath its hooves.

“He,” Patton corrected. “It’s a stallion.”

Logan didn’t even want to know how he could tell that. Frankly, gender didn’t matter. It was a marvelous and powerful creature that deserved respect anyway.

The water removed itself from Roman’s mouth at Virgil demand and the prince sent a death glare in the direction of the water elemental.

“You do not mute and blind a _prince_ ,” Roman said offended but he kept his eyes low and away from the creature who loomed at the edge of their camp.

“Guys, we need a solution to the unicorn,” Logan insisted.

“Agreed,” Roman said but he let his eyes linger in Virgil’s direction before he turned to Patton. “Maybe Patton can work his magic again?”

“You want Patton to lift him or something?” Logan asked. “I’m sure he could do that but I doubt the unicorn appreciate being lifted off the ground and logistically carrying him far away would…”

“He meant approaching it like the phantom cat,” Virgil clarified for him.

“We tried that already, Roman. I doubt the unicorn will let Patton close after he tried to stare it down.”

“I wasn’t staring it down and I’m sure we can make friends,” Patton said optimistically and tried to move towards the unicorn again. But the stallion puffed up his chest and barred his sharp teeth and Patton wisely decided to step back instead of taking another step forward.

“We need another plan,” Virgil said.

“Logan, I’m sure you can think of something,” Patton said with so much confidence and truth that it almost caused Logan frown. Since when did Patton regard him so highly? He guessed he was the man with the plan, or at least he needed to be.

“Roman, unicorns are theorized to have a bond with the royal family. Before he was standing near your tent, perhaps you will be the one to tame it.”

“ _Tame_ it?” Roman asked, somewhat anxiously. “My usual stallion can be quite a handful but this one has like razor-sharp teeth and a huge horn. And how the heck to you want me to tame it?”

Logan was slightly annoyed that Roman hadn’t bothered to study up on his family history and he was absolutely certain at least one lesson if not several during his upbringing would have talked about unicorn and legends about the royal family being able to tame them.

It was related to another myth about unicorns. They lived for hundred and hundred years and over that time they would acquire a lot of knowledge. Legend and myth said that unicorn could share just a small portion of what they had seen with worthy humans. Logan had dismissed that one at point blank because it seemed so far-fetched.

But it was somewhat more reasonable that the intelligent creature could choose whether or not to allow humans to touch it, which was another part of the same myth. The unicorn allegedly would let the pure-hearted touch its horn and gain a portion of its wisdom.

“Apparently, they can sense the pure-hearted and will allow them to touch their horns. If so, they will not harm you or anyone you endorse, I would assume.”

“You want me to stroll up to that with only my sword for protection and attempt to pet it instead of drive it through? I thought you were supposed to be looking out for my well-being, oh wise royal advisor,” Roman said sarcastically.

“I am,” Logan insisted. “Just try it.”

“You’re lucky I’m so reckless and rash, like I always hear you tell my parents. I’ll leave you to explain this to Mom and Dad then,” Roman huffed but started moving closer while keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready if he needed it.

Logan didn’t like sending Roman forward and the comment about the King and Queen stung. Logan had sworn loyalty to them and he respected them deeply.

Logan had come to care for Roman in a way as well. They had never known each other before but Logan had been on the sidelines to watch “the Roman show” enough time to get familiar with the prince. He was somewhat egotistical and definitely too rash for his own good but he cared deeply for his people and he always tried to do the right thing. If he would have to tell the monarchs that he had sent their son into his death, he would not be able to forgive himself.

He was just about to open his mouth and protest when the unicorn tensed up and snorted aggressively at Roman. Suddenly, the stallion moved his head forward and Logan feared the worst when Roman fell backwards.

Logan had been so stupid and forgetful. Roman was a warrior and he had killed people in war. He had just doomed his kingdom’s crown prince.

Surprisingly, it was Virgil who first made it to the fallen prince’s side and he sent a deliberate shot of water into the unicorn’s nostril, causing it to snort and take a few steps back. Patton quickly fell down on the other side of Roman. With the three of them practically at the hooves of the unicorn, even with Virgil’s attempt to make it back away, Logan knew he had to step up. He knew nothing of how to tackle unicorns in practice, he wasn’t even that fond of horses but he had to try.

Just like when Roman had asked him to try and make the earth bridge two days ago.

The unicorn was breathing heavily but at least it didn’t come charging at him or impaled him with the horn. The unicorn could. Logan had practically gotten up in the stallion’s face to put himself in between the mythical creature and the three elementals.

Logan didn’t like being on the frontlines like this without a plan. This whole quest was riddled with pitfalls but he found that he couldn’t make himself regret going. He had been fine at home with the love of his work and the company of his best and only friend Joan but these past couple of days had been something different all together.

“It only bit my sword,” Roman said from the ground. “I’m okay.”

Logan let out a breath he didn’t know that he’d been holding.

“We’re sorry,” he found himself saying to the unicorn and the mythical creature tipped his ears forward attentively. “We don’t know what we’re doing. If… if I am to believe the legends about your kind then you’re protectors. We don’t want to harm anyone. We’re trying to protect something as well and we are here to look for a thing to help us.”

Amazingly, it seemed like the unicorn actually understood his words. The phantom cat had seemed intelligent but this unicorn was a step further. The stallion seemed to be taking in the words and considering them. Logan feared for a moment the unicorn might even open his mouth and start speaking in human tongue.

He didn’t, thankfully as Logan wasn’t sure how he would have reacted but the unicorn did something almost as surprising. He lowered his head, making it so that his horn was right in front of Logan but the mythical creature kept perfectly still.

It was as if something shut off in Logan’s brain. This couldn’t be happening.

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and somehow didn’t need to look back to know that it was Patton.

“I think he’s saying that you’re pure-hearted, Logan.”

“I’m not even sure I have a heart sometimes,” Logan confessed, suddenly choked up by it all. This was too much. It had been a very long day and he’d only gotten a couple hours of sleep. But he clearly had to do this.

Carefully, he moved his left hand forward and ever so cautiously he closed it around the famous horn that had driven the unicorns to almost extinction.

There was a flash of something in his mind and then the unicorn was pulling back carefully until the contact broke. Logan was blinking, his vision blurry as he heard what he could only assume to be the unicorn’s thoughts.

The unicorn was allowing them to be but he hadn’t come here because they were trespassing or because he had felt Roman’s royal blood. The unicorn was checking up on them from a certain fey. Logan wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapai: the wordless, yet meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to imitate something but are both reluctant to start
> 
> Did you catch the reference to a Disney movie that Patton made early on in the chapter? Also what did you think of my take on unicorns in this one? Unlike the two previous mythical beasts, this one has a whole lot of lore about it. And poor Logan being confused with all the feelings he's suddenly experiencing. As always, feedback is highly appreciated and thank you to everyone who have left comment so far - I'll get to reply to them as soon as I find the time. 
> 
> Same deal with uploading again. Roman's chapter isn't written but hopefully, it will be ready for tomorrow anyway. Positive thoughts of motivation are highly appreciated. (Also I made a substantial amount of progress on my exam, so a little more story writing is surely allowed).


	8. Go The Distance ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman didn't like feeling useless next to his fellow elementals but he almost regretted his thirst for a fight when he encountered a dangerous old foe.

It was getting utterly unacceptable. Every time he stepped up to any of the mythical beasts that they had encountered so far, Roman had been useless. All of the others had managed to solve the situation while he had to sit and watch from the sidelines.

Roman didn’t do the sidelines.

He was the main attraction. He was the crown prince! He was important!

Right?

It started to feel like he maybe wasn’t the thing the others circled around and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was used to having people’s eyes on him. He was used to be the one who came up with the ideas. People applauded him when he did something brave.

He felt oddly inadequate next to his new travelling companions and he also felt slightly ashamed that he had been so quick to dismiss their supposed lack of skills in the beginning.

The sheath for his sword bore teeth marks now and his side had been nicked but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. Logan stood like paralyzed as the unicorn withdrew and just turned around and walked off.

Some small part of Roman was thinking how much that unicorn horn would have been worth. In the nobility circles, he would often pick up on whispers of the black market trades. But now that he’d witnessed the animal in person, he felt disgusted that someone would take their magnificent horns for personal gain.

“Logan?” Patton called out softly and shook the royal advisor by the shoulder slightly.

Roman got to his feet and turned to lock eyes with Virgil. Roman hadn’t missed the water summoned by Virgil that had made the unicorn step back, even if only a little bit. Frankly, he had been sure the water elemental hated him, even if Roman had grown to like the light banter between them. It was often sharp, sarcastic and quick-witted but it was fun.

When he’d stumbled back, Virgil had checked him for injury immediately and summoned some water to clean the wound in his side the next moment.

“Thank you,” Roman said and his voice came out low but very genuine.

Virgil tensed and looked sideways before offering a shrug. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Guys, I think Logan is broken,” Patton said in a panicked voice.

He had moved to stand in front of the earth elemental, shaking him by the shoulders and trying to make eye contact.

Roman walked up and gave Logan a quick slap on the back of his head. The King had used to do that to him, when Roman wasn’t paying attention. There wasn’t any real force behind it and it succeeded in snapping Logan out of it.

Even if he looked mildly disturbed as he came to.

“What happened with the unicorn?” Roman demanded to know. He wasn’t known for his patience and he already felt set on edge.

“I… I’m not sure. Something odd…” Logan forced out.

“I can’t believe you’re the pure-hearted one. It should have been me, royal blood and all,” Roman argued. “Or at least mister sunshine instead.”

“Patton would have been more appropriate but he challenged the unicorn’s authority,” Logan explained and rubbed the back of his head as if he just now remembered what had happened. “Did the unicorn leave?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said. “He just walked off, completely relaxed after you touched the horn.”

“Huh…” Logan uttered and looked in deep contemplation.

“What is it?” Roman demanded to know.

“I’m not absolutely certain.”

“We’re a team, we shouldn’t keep secrets,” Roman reasoned when Logan didn’t say anything more.

“Pals, it’s late and we still have a bit of the night to go before we get daylight and we can head on. It’s my turn to stand guard, you other three go sleep,” Patton said.

“I never took my watch, the unicorn appeared almost immediately,” Logan argued, now suddenly able to make fully functioning sentences when addressing Patton. Roman grumbled.

“I’ll do this one. I won’t be able to sleep anyway,” Roman said.

He could feel the fire burning inside of him, large and hungry to be used. He felt benched and he didn’t like the feeling one bit. Sure, it was kind of awesome that the other three were capable and funny and good company but he missed being the one who saved the day.

Both Patton and Logan looked ready to argue but Roman dismissed them and almost ushered them back to their respective tents and forcefully closed them and told them to go to sleep.

In the meantime, Virgil had moved to sit by the fire with his knees hugged to his chest.

“I’ll drag you to bed too,” Roman threatened.

Virgil’s head snapped up and he looked confused and embarrassed before he hid his face in his knees again.

“I’ll like to see you try.”

Roman was never one to turn down a challenge but when he was about to grab Virgil by the arm and yank him to his feet, water came flying in from the left and smashed right into his face.

Roman gasped dramatically.

“I won’t be able to sleep,” Virgil said, voice merely louder than a whisper and Roman almost couldn’t hear him over the blood in his ears. Instinctively, he reached out to the still fire in the fireplace, mere embers now, and let them grow into a tall pillar of a flame. Using his abilities always settled his nerves a bit and Virgil knew how to get on every single one of them.

Roman valued honesty a lot and the water elemental was one of the most secretive people he had ever met.

“What’s _your_ excuse?” Roman asked, now calmed as he took the seat on the log next to Virgil, though with respectable distance between them.

“Excuse?” Virgil said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. “It’s not. I don’t sleep much. All that sleep yesterday was plenty for me.”

Roman had a feeling that Virgil wasn’t been forthright with him yet again but he refrained from telling him so, like he usually did. He didn’t particularly want to explain what he was feeling currently either. It felt like a great defeat to admit that he was feeling useless. He was the adventurous prince that people always spoke about in grand terms. Feeling useless was something new entirely. Usually people kissed his boots and picked his ideas, even – on the VERY rare occasion – when they weren’t the best ones.

It was different with these three. Roman had thought at first that it might be because of the magical elemental powers but he wasn’t so sure anymore. Patton just loved and respected everyone but he didn’t put Roman above normal people. Logan was ruled strictly by his logical sense and he didn’t hesitate the order a crown prince around when necessary. Virgil seemed to just hate everyone and everything a little bit. Right, maybe he hated Roman a little more than the average since Roman had agreed to practically lock Virgil in his room at the castle.

Roman had too much pent up energy so he started doing a little game he had been doing in secret since he was a kid. He would light a candle and then push the flames into shapes of animals or knights. He could play out so many different stories of daring feats with his figurines of fire.

He had never done it in front of anyone before but Roman hadn’t missed how Virgil would call upon water and then just twirl it around his fingers, so he likely wouldn’t mind.

Roman had been scared of being burned by his fire for a long time. His parents had scared him about it so severely as a child that it had taken years to stop being scared of the magic at the tips of his fingers.

He would have nightmares that he’d set the curtains on fire in his sleep and burn down the castle and everyone in it.

Sufficed to say, fire damn was dangerous and Roman still wasn’t sure it was a good idea that he could control it.

“A unicorn, really?” Virgil suddenly asked, proving he had been watching Roman’s antics and not just staring into space.

“Well, this one won’t try to make a shish kebab out of me,” Roman joked and looked over to Virgil. The reflections of the flames were dancing in his dark eyes and Roman told himself that his chest simply tightened because of the wound in his side.

“Unfortunately,” Virgil quipped.

“Hey! That’s not very nice,” Roman said.

“I’m not nice,” Virgil countered and did that little smirk of his.

If Roman was able to read minds like Logan or sense feelings like Patton, he might know what was actually going on inside of the head of their most mysterious companion. Roman was never quite sure what he was thinking but he guessed it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Do you still not want to be here?” Roman asked. Before, he felt a little hope flutter in his chest that Virgil would confirm that he had changed his mind and didn’t feel dragged along against his will.

“What does it matter?” Virgil said and hugged his knees a little tighter. “We’ll find the damned orb tomorrow and then head back. Then you three goodie-two-shoos and Tom the fey can go save the world.”

“You’re part of the group too, Virgil. You’re just a bit reluctant and constantly gloomy, much like the skies above. It doesn’t mean that the dark clouds won’t part in the future and reveal a bright blue sky.”

Virgil muttered something into his knees but Roman couldn’t hear what he said. He was just about to ask him what he had said when the water elemental got up and started walking back to his tent.

Roman thought that was the end of this night’s discussion but Virgil paused next to his tent and looked backwards.

“I guess being here is better than sitting on the ground and begging for change.”

With that he disappeared into his tent and Roman felt unease for the second time in the last few hours. He had suspected that Virgil was homeless but it had actually never been confirmed. Roman had never bothered much with that.

But maybe he should have. Just because he would never risk ending up on the streets, it didn’t mean that anyone else deserved to be there. Perhaps, Virgil has been shunned from his family and cast aside.

Roman knew many wouldn’t take kindly to discovering their child was capable of doing elemental magic. It was banned and technically the four of them should be locked up in the dungeons in the castle. Officially, they were deemed a threat to the public.

The only reason no one was doing much to sniff anyone out had been because of Roman’s parents always down-prioritize it. It had taken some time for them to accept Roman’s ability to control fire and they still didn’t approve of it but it would be hypocritical to hunt down others, who were just like their son.

Roman had rather liked having Virgil’s company, even if he had been quiet for most of the time. The next few hours crawled by slowly until Patton got up to take watch and Roman went back to sleep. Thankfully, he was out like a light.

Waking up was the hard part. He had never naturally been an early riser and it took a lot for him to get up at bed after limited and interrupted sleep. At least, it wasn’t a unicorn almost trampling him to death that got him this time. It was just Logan calling his name and nudging his foot to wake him.

Patton was chatty as ever and Virgil was as tight-lipped as ever. However, Logan almost didn’t say a word, which wasn’t common at all. Roman spoke more to cover for the gaps in conversation.

The embarked on the last stretch of their journey and as they got closer and closer to the marked dot on the map, Roman could feel the excitement in his chest. He had never heard of the Orb of Perseverance before but he was all too exited to find it and bring it back to save his home.

He wasn’t quite sure how yet, but Logan was the one with a plan and Roman would much rather just run up ahead and do what needed to be done. Roman had expected an ancient temple or maybe a daring cliff to cross or at least something.

Instead, they just reached a little clearing and in the middle of it was a pillar, which had an orb sat on top of it.

“Is that _it_?” Roman shouted, not believing his eyes.

It was just sitting there. Yeah, sure they were a good bit into the infamous Forest of Fables but still. No dragons to fight, no clever traps to avoid, no nothing. It just sat there in plain view. Roman had never felt more disappointed.

This was not what the build-up could have led to until now. This was simply not right!

“But that’s nice, isn’t it?” Patton said as they all walked closer. “It’s just sitting right for us. Ready to go.”

“It does seem rather suspicious,” Logan said. “Perhaps there’s a pressure switch or something that’ll activate it if we lift it. We need to find something that weighs the same amount as that orb.”

Roman supposed that was something, at least until Logan started measuring the orb without touching it and did so many different calculations that it made Roman’s head spin. At this rate, they would be here all day.

Impulsively, he went over and grabbed a rock and in a quick swipe, he switched them. He knew instantly when he lifted the orb that the weight had been way off. The Orb of Perseverance was deceitfully light.

Logan looked like Roman had just committed murder. Patton just looked excited as always. And Virgil just glared skeptically.

“All done,” Roman said and smiled brightly and hoped his dashing smile would distract them for a moment. Clearly that had been too much to hope for.

“You…” Logan muttered and just glared at Roman. “You could have gotten us killed! Why couldn’t you wait for one goddamn moment of your royal life?”

“You almost got me impaled by a unicorn, so I think we’d be even, royal advisor,” Roman teased and bounced the orb from one hand to another.

It didn’t feel special at all. This whole thing felt like a huge letdown. What kind of quest ended like this?

“Let me see that,” Logan demanded and took the Orb of Perseverance from Roman’s hands. Logan was being fussy. Patton could catch it if he dropped it.

“What does it do, exactly?” Patton asked and peeked over Logan’s shoulder.

“I said we shouldn’t have trusted that fey,” Virgil said and leaned back against a tree while he watched the other three of them hunched around the supposed ancient artifact. “This was a wild goose chase.”

“We have been chasing an orb, not geese, Virgil,” Logan said as he turned the orb in his hand.

Virgil sighed but Roman found Logan’s notion of taking everything literally quite endearing or perhaps it just like that it made him feel smarter than the objectively brilliant royal advisor on occasion.

“I’m out of here,” Virgil muttered and pushed off the tree. However, he didn’t get very far before he abrupt stopped.

“What? Miss us already?” Roman teased.

But when Virgil turned around, he looked genuinely concerned.

“I can’t leave,” he said and tried to move away again. “There’s something in the way. Some force field of sorts.”

That caught the attention of everyone and sure enough, there was something invisible preventing them from leaving the little clearing.

“That’s why you don’t just pick up an ancient artifact!” Logan lectured Roman.

“It would probably have activated either way,” Roman yelled back.

They were completely enclosed and Roman knew he was thinking what all the others were. This seemed like some master plan from Tom to get them to a remote location and trap them under the pretense that they had to do it to save their land. And they had all fallen for it.

Virgil was being a know-it-all, Patton was trying to stay optimistic, Logan looked like he was contemplating something and Roman was just slowly going insane. He tried blasting fire at the invisible force field but it didn’t have any effect whatsoever. He was just about to shout in frustration when he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t pretty Prince Roman and all of his friends.”

Roman’s head snapped up to see a woman sitting in one of the trees just at the edge of the clearing and outside of the force field. Roman almost didn’t believe his own eyes.

“You should be dead,” he stated and hoped the worry he felt wasn’t evident in his voice.

“Tsk, tsk. Surely, you have a lot to learn about the healing abilities of my people,” she said and played with the wand in her hand.

“You killed dozens of my men,” Roman said and he was about to stride towards the damn woman who had taken so many of his loyal knights a year ago. Unfortunately, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He didn’t even care to turn around to see which of his fellow elementals stepped in to hold him back.

“Who are you?” Logan asked.

“Aw, you didn’t tell your new pretend-knights about me, Roman?”

“She’s a dragonwitch. A powerful and evil witch that can shapeshift into a dragon at will.”

“Not the one from…” Logan started to say but cut off his sentence. He didn’t need to say anything more. It had been a devastating battle to free one of the northern cities after a clan of dragonwitches had captured them as a feeding source. Most of the monsters had been slain but the leader of the clan had escaped and now she was standing right in front of them and they were the ones helplessly trapped.

“Err, nice to meet you, miss dragonwitch. We are…” Patton started to introduce them until Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered something to him. Patton’s eyes went wide with fear and Roman wasn’t sure how Virgil could understand the severity but he was thankful for it in that moment.

“You know, I’ve dreamed of when I would find you again, Prince Roman. How deliciously your bones would crunch under my teeth. But it was just a fantasy. I saw you on the battlefield and I felt the power in your heart. You are no ordinary prince. A fire elemental. You are worth more alive than dead.”

Roman didn’t want to know what she had in store for him. In her human form, she looked so delicate and not at all threatening but Roman still remembered the dragons that fed on humans. Sometimes they took men to their bed and then ate them afterwards. When Roman had met this one before, under the name Lady Serpina, and she had tried to do that trick on him. Fortunately, he would never fall for any _lady’s_ charms. Still, whatever she had in mind for him that didn’t entail death probably wasn’t a good thing.

“And you did me one better. Three other elementals. A whole matching set. I did not think I would see a whole set together and then you neatly trapped yourself for the taking.”

“What do you and the fey plan for us? What is the point of all of this?” Logan asked, his calm voice now angry. Virgil had been the one most vocal about his distrust of Tom and for some reason it felt more unsettling to hear Logan speak with so much suspicion of the magical fey that brought them together.

The dragonwitch just threw her head back and laughed. Objectively, her laugh would have been one of those that poets would write about as bells gently chiming in the wind. To Roman’s ears, they sounded distorted and like the promise of death. Oh, the laughs that had rang out over the battlefield as the dragonwitches had come swooping down to claim the life of yet another good man.

“Like I said, you’re some rare specimen. As much as I would enjoy a lunch, people will pay heavily for someone like the lot of you.”

“Is the Orb of Perseverance even real?” Roman demanded to know and took the orb from Logan’s hand.

She just laughed again. “Have you ever heard of anything like that? Do you sense any magic in it? You have been played, human elementals. You are fools the lot of you and you will pay for your stupidity.”

Patton and Logan stepped back a bit to whisper something and Virgil stepped forward to stand next to Roman.

“Oh, who might this be? The water to your fire? A little cliché, don’t you think, Prince Roman?” the dragonwitch taunted.

“You do well not to underestimate us. We will not be taken prisoners and sold like slaves on the black market. If you think so, you have another thing coming,” Virgil said. His voice was stone cold and Roman got chills. He had never heard Virgil sound so angry.

“Fiery this one, huh?” the dragonwitch said and readjusted herself to lean a little forward to better talk down to them. “Do you know how me and my kind slaughtered the prince’s precious knights? How we kept an entire town prisoner while we munched down on them at our convenience? You do well not to underestimate _me_ , dear watering can.”

Just as she finished, something was yanking her forward and she desperately tried to grab hold of the branches around her but to no avail. She kept falling forward and as she feel, walls of earth started rising around the edges of the clearing to prevent her from getting out of here.

Roman turned around to see Logan and Patton working in perfect unison. Clearly, they couldn’t use their abilities on the force field but they had figured out that they could still affect things outside of it with their abilities. It was definitely a calculated plan but Roman knew they were still in big trouble, even as he grabbed his sword to ready himself to the battle at hand.

He had told the others about how dragonwitches had the ability to morph into dragons at will but the sight was still one to behold and Roman wasn’t looking forward to being face to face with the most dangerous type of dragon, especially since he had lost so many good friends last time it had happened.

He couldn’t lose Patton, Logan or even Virgil. He had been a bit annoyed with them at first but he’d come to care for them over these past days and it was nothing like a couple of near-death experiences to bring people together.

The dragonwitch landed elegantly on her feet despite Patton’s pull, which was trying to knock her over.

“You are still all fools. Fine! Whatever money isn’t worth it against the feeling of feeling when you break and scream and bleed at my mercy. You’ve sealed your fates!”

She screamed high-pitched and Roman fought the urge to let go of his sword to cover his ears, but just barely.

The petite and pretty woman in front of them started twisting into something scaly and much freaking bigger. The whole process took ten seconds at most and the dragonwitch kept screaming the entire time. Only when her vocal cords changed, did she stop the horrendous screaming.

“What do we do?” Patton asked, panic all too easy to pick up in his voice.

The dragon roared.

“Roman is going to kill her,” Virgil said. It wasn’t a question; it was a blatant statement.

“You actually mean that,” Logan confirmed, probably after sensing out whether he was lying or not.

Roman tightened the grip on his sword. Virgil was right. It was the only way. He would slay the dragonwitch or die trying. He didn’t have any other options.

Logan let the earth walls fall away now that it was evident they didn’t worry about having to keep the dragonwitch from ditching outside of the force field again.

“Roman, remember… you can breathe fire too,” Virgil managed to say before the dragonwitch decided to do just that.

Roman felt his body swing sideways and he realized Patton had moved the lot of them out of the line of fire.

“Fire with fire, right?” Roman asked Virgil, who in this dire situation managed a grin.

He found his footing again as the dragonwitch roared at him. This creature had claimed so many innocent lives. Roman had always hated the death aspect that came with the battlefield. After his first kill on it, he had been throwing up for a week afterwards. But it did get easier and he continued because it was necessary. Thankfully, the likes of Logan made sure that most things could be solves peacefully but dragonwitches were not one of those.

Roman ignited fire at his fingertips and he expected it to burn him as he sent the flames up the edge of his sword. His hands hurt but not enough to make him let go. With a battle cry of his own, he charged towards the dragonwitch, a craw was coming in from his left but before it made contact something black and white latched onto it.

Patton cried out “Alice!” but Roman couldn’t pay it more any more attention. With the dragonwitch slightly distracted he tried to make a move to strike her heart. Unfortunately, she was too fast and he landed on his back under her other claw.

He heard the worried cries of his fellow elementals. He was certain that none of them had liked him much before the beginning of this quest, well, perhaps with the exception of Patton. But he could hear how they cared now and for some reason it was as if their love gave him new strength.

The dragonwitch roared again and barred her teeth and they were coming for him. His sword had been knocked out of his hands but he had another weapon; one that he had never been allowed to properly use out of fear of being discovered. It was burning inside of him now, brighter than ever and he reached up to connect his hands with the claw that was holding him in place.

Fight fire with fire.

Dragonwitches were creatures of fire, especially when in their dragon form.

Roman called upon the fire. He called for it to obey him. He pushed fire of his own up the scales of the dragonwitch’s legs. The mouth and teeth that had been coming towards him stopped and reared back as the dragonwitch let out a cry of pain and tried to move away from Roman.

Roman wasn’t letting it. He clutched onto the claw with all his power and pushed the fire to spread across the scales and to harm the mythical creature. He also called upon the fire inside of the dragonwitch to get insanely hot and boil her from the inside out.

When the scales under his hands got too hot, he finally let go and strong arm were pulling him back immediately. The next moment, cold and refreshing water washed over him, calming down all the burns he felt both on his skin and in his soul. He was gasping for air as the water rushed off him and he clung onto the arms of whoever was holding him.

“Roman, are you okay?” Patton asked and crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s dead,” Logan confirmed from beside the dragonwitch. “You did it, Roman.”

“Deep breaths,” Virgil instructed but Roman couldn’t breathe.

The fire was everywhere. Destructive. A weapon. Something that would get himself and the ones he loved killed.

“Breathe in deeply, hold it and exhale,” Virgil instructed again and Roman tried to match the breathing exercises Virgil was doing. In fact, he could sort of feel them, which must meant he was leaned against Virgil’s chest. Everything was still a little foggy.

It was as if his body had been deprived of oxygen and as he got it back into his lungs, he started being able to think clearly again. He had done it. Logan said she was dead; the monster that had claimed the lives of so many knights and nearly their lives as well.

Roman sat up slowly and saw a certain black and white phantom cat sat next to Patton, this time she looked like a tiger.

“She tried to help,” Patton said, placing a hand on top of her head, as he saw that Roman noticed.

“I saw,” Roman said and coughed. Instantly, Virgil’s hand came up to rest on his back. “What the heck happened?”

His voice was all raspy and smoky and it hurt to use it.

“I’m not exactly sure but this appears to have been some sort of trap. Perhaps, Tom agreed to find us and lure us out at the wish of the dragonwitch. Like she said, we might be worth a lot of money if sold to the right people. This might all just have been a ruse.”

“But there is still the storm,” Patton argued. “I like Tom. I don’t think I would have done this to us.”

“Patton, I know you want to see the good in people but look at the facts,” Logan said. “We followed his map and got trapped by a force field.”

Roman growled. He had liked Tom too and it hurt to think that they had been betrayed but Logan was right, there was overwhelming evidence that they had been set up. This had all been a trap and they had been naïve idiots. Roman should have known better. Being a crown prince it wasn’t something new that people tried to take advantage of him but he had been blinded by the adventure and finally being able to be around people whom he could be truly himself with. It had been too good to be true.

“But the storm is getting darker and darker each day,” Patton argued. “I’ve never seen a sky like that before. It’ll be pitch black soon enough. Whatever it is, it’s not good. There’s something causing that.”

“Patton, you’re being naïve,” Logan said and Roman could hear how he fought and failed to keep the harshness out of his voice.

Patton flinched. “But…”

“He’s right, Patton!” Roman snapped. He was tired. Controlling fire like that had tired him out but he fought to stand back up to be on equal footing with Logan and Patton. Virgil got up behind him as well. Alice let out a low growl when Roman tried to step closer to Patton.

“We’ve been duped. We _are_ idiots. Tom cheated us and we fell for it,” Roman continued and started pacing back and forth.

“Virgil, are you okay?” Logan asked in a hushed voice and Roman had meant to stop and look at Virgil but he was too caught up in his rant. He had meant to look at Patton too but he knew he would just see a hurt expression there and he couldn’t bear that right now. He needed to vent.

He’d just killed a freaking dragonwitch but it wasn’t enough.

“We brought this on ourselves. Believing we could just save the land because I can light a fire, Logan can make earth wobble, Virgil can splash water around and Patton can make things float. It’s not enough. We would never have been enough either way.”

“Well, technically we do quite a bit more than that,” Logan interjected.

“But we are good enough. We are, Roman!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter!” Roman yelled.

None of it freaking mattered. Roman had been so eager to prove himself but even being the sole slayer of a powerful dragonwitch didn’t feel good right now. He had let himself dream of a future where being able to control an element wouldn’t be something you had to hide. But it had just been a far-fetched dream.

“SHUT UP!”

As Virgil shouted, thunder sounded above and rain started pouring down. The other three elementals froze and looked at Virgil who was shaking. He wasn’t even deflecting the water from his body.

“STOP YELLING!”

Thunder sounded again, much louder this time. The next moment the sky lit up with lightening and spikes of lighting headed towards their little clearing heading straight for Virgil. Thankfully, he did deflect them somehow or they just hit the earth right around him.

“Please stop…”

Virgil was crying now and fell to his knees. Roman had been pretty out of it the last time the water elemental had fallen to his knees when they had just begun their journey into the Forest of Fables. The sight was absolutely gut wrenching. Roman felt soaked to the bone and he wanted to go pick up Virgil but frankly, he didn’t dare to go near the unstable elemental.

“Oh no…” Logan said.

“What?” Patton asked.

“It’s him,” Logan replied.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked.

“He’s the one causing the magic storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get it up! Did anyone guess the connection between Virgil and the storm? I saw at least one comment about it so kudos to you! Sorry for the cliffhanger!
> 
> The next update is planned to go up on Monday (again, it's not written but hopefully I'll have time to finish most of this story in the weekend).


	9. weeds are flowers too, once you get to know them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil had just been waiting for the other shoe to drop and somehow it make perfect sense that he was the one causing destruction, even if he hadn't meant to. (Top notes contain trigger warnings, which are also spoilers).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack, mentions of suicide, general dark thoughts and horribleness (sorry!)

Virgil almost felt the irony as he raised his own voice to ask the other elementals to stop yelling. It hurt within his entire being and his voice had come out much louder than he had intended. He had been muttering it to himself as Roman had gone on and on and Logan and Patton had tried to talk to the prince. But Roman never cared about anyone but himself. He was too caught up in being displeased to notice anything around him.

It felt like it had been a long time since Virgil's last panic attack. He had gotten pretty good at avoiding situations that would heighten his anxiety past the point of breaking. It was the reason he spend so much of his time by a river creek, just twirling water around his fingers to keep him present and push away the thoughts that always threatened to infiltrate his mind.

He had tried to stay away from sleep as much as possible but his body had been exhausted after the encounter with the Shadow. And that whole thing in itself had almost broken him. Whatever had happened wasn't a panic attack, at least not like any of the ones he had before or the one he was on the brink of now. It had felt even more hopeless and he had felt dead on his feet empty. He had wanted to melt into a puddle and seep into the forest ground beneath him and just be water. He wasn't sure that was even possible but it had felt like it.

However, Patton had pulled him back from the brink. Strong arms had squeezed him back to the reality he felt himself slipping away from. He had wondered if the Shadow's victims felt like this too, like they were just moments away from being erased from existence. But the three other elementals hadn't let him fall apart and he had pulled himself together for them. He knew that he needed to go on.

I might find the mission ridiculous but surely it had to be important. Apparently, it had all just been a clever trap from Tom. Virgil still wasn't sure what had happened there and he had a sinking feeling in his gut that they didn't know the full story yet. It didn't matter.

The yelling had stopped as Virgil whispered out for them to please stop. He hated how broken his voice sounded and how his whole body trembled. He hadn't even noticed that the sky had opened up and that water was pouncing down on all of them. He couldn't find the energy to deflect it from himself, let alone the others. His instincts felt broken, just like the rest of him.

"He's the one causing the storm."

It was Logan's voice and it was so calm and collected that Virgil felt as if the earth elemental was wielding a sharp knife instead of just speaking. If anyone could make words hurt, it would be Logan. His words sounded like fact.

It confirmed Virgil's worst fears. He wasn't stupid. He was able to control water and the storm above their heads consisted of water pressure. It wasn't farfetched to connect the two, even if it seemed to have taken this long. When the thought first had popped up in his head, right after the Shadow encounter, Virgil had pushed it aside in a feeble hope that ignoring it wouldn't make it so.

He finally looked up from his hunched-over position and apparently looks could feel like knifes digging into his skin as well.

Logan looked shocked but resigned. Roman looked confused but angry. Patton looked sad but concerned.

It hurt. Virgil had only known these people for a very short amount of time but they had already started to feel... like something.

Virgil wouldn't even let his mind pull up the noun he want to use to describe them. It was a fantasy and nothing more. Right now he saw the shadows of his parents on the faces of the three men he had thought would be different. He saw the caution and fear and utter disbelief that Virgil could be like that.

They might accept him for being an elemental but an out of control one who was causing a storm of destruction? That was a different tale.

"But... No, Virgil would never do something like that! Logan, you take that back right this instance!" Patton existed and all the sadness and concern was wiped from his face and replaced by an almost paternal protectiveness. Virgil had never seen Patton so mad and he would never have thought that the air elemental would look like that at Logan, who he very clearly adored and respected.

Something in Virgil's heart clenched at the thought of Patton being so protective of him but it was all a scam. He didn't deserve someone like Patton sticking up for him. He was probably the cause of the storm and despite Tom's possible ill intentions, the storm had gotten worse and worse.

It was still falling now, rain heavy and weighing him down.

"Patton," Logan said and he looked genuinely hurt. "I don't... I can't take it back. Every time the rain starts whenever Virgil is highly emotional. He's connected to it. I can't change facts just because you don't want it to be true."

There was a soft edge in Logan's voice and Patton was crying now. Honestly, Virgil felt like crying too. Because Logan was right; Logan was always right.

Virgil had started to come to terms with the fact that he never would fit in anywhere. That day by the river bend when Tom had surprisingly shown up, Virgil had thought that he had reached his breaking point. His mind had been going down that dark drain. He had felt the hopelessness settle in his bones until the fey appeared. He had felt it in the forest after banishing the Shadow until Patton had pulled him back. He felt it now but it was stronger than before and he had a feeling no one would be pulling him back from the edge this time.

He locked eyes with Roman who looked downright murderous. Well, it made perfect sense he had just slain a dragonwitch and Virgil got the unsettling feeling that he might be next if he wasn't careful.

"Stop the storm _at once_ ," Roman demanded and took a few menacing steps forward. He was like fire in that moment - burning hot and ready to spread to anything in the close vicinity.

Virgil wasn't sure his water abilities would safe him if Roman decided that he needed to be burned to the ground. He wasn't even sure he would fight it.

"I can't," he forced out because Roman was expecting an answer and he looked on the verge of stepping forward and shaking it physically from him. If anyone touched him right now, Virgil wasn't sure what would happen.

Despite the betrayal radiating out of Roman's eyes, he didn't want to see the fire elemental get hurt.

"Roman, you should maybe..." Patton was the only one still speaking in a soft voice but Roman roared and cut him off.

"First we get trapped and now we discover that we have been travelling with the cause of the storm for all this time? Maybe Tom did trick us or maybe he wanted us to confront Virgil out here, safely away from the city so no one would get hurt."

" _Virgil_ would get hurt!" Patton argued and Virgil had never heard anyone speak his name with so much emotion and love.

"But he's the enemy, Patton!" Roman screamed and something inside of Virgil fractured.

 

The enemy.

The outcast.

The bad guy.

He thought his fellow elementals might be different but they were tearing him apart, or at least one of them was.

"Roman," Logan interjected, his voice still cynical and void of emotion even in this situation. "I don't think you should jump to conclusions. There's still so much we don't know. We do not know if Tom intended to trap us and we do not know how Virgil is connected to the storm. You're getting ahead of yourself."

Roman groaned and raised his hands to his face as if he could rip it off. He looked oddly majestic all fired up and furious. He was passionate about things and he did always seem like he wanted to do the right thing. Perhaps, getting rid of Virgil would be the right thing.

The world surely wouldn't miss him much. Well, Patton might. But then again, he seemed like the kind of guy who would be devastated if he accidentally stepped on an ant.

Something roared in the distance and it definitely sounded mythical. The phantom cat who Virgil had almost forgotten the existence of, piqued up and changed from a tiger to a cheetah and climbed the tree and looked towards the noise. Patton gaped in wonder while Logan and Roman shared an worried glance. Virgil was back to looking on the ground again.

"This place is no place for this discussion. We need to get out of here," Logan stated.

"Fine," Roman said through clenched teeth. "But we're keeping a close eye on McGloomy over here."

Everyone was wet and shivering at this point and even though it should still be light out the dark clouds overhead made it seem like nighttime. Virgil had managed to collect himself a little more, pulling back from the brink of the panic attack and he found his water repellent abilities still worked. He did himself first and after a moment of consideration made it extend to the other three.

At least, they would hate him a little less.

"Don't get your destructive magic near me," Roman exclaimed.

Or not.

Annoyed and still tethering close to the edge of breaking down, Virgil abandoned the shield that had repelled the water from Prince Roman. If he didn't want his help, he wasn't going to get it. Virgil had had enough of the obnoxious prince, however right he might about his water powers. But then again Roman was the one who controlled fire that could literally burn things to the ground. Virgil wondered if the fire elemental was projecting something onto him.

"Roman, are you not being a bit silly?" Patton said and did a genuine optimistic smile, almost as if hoping that the positive feeling he was radiating would transfer to Roman.

"Yeah, it does seem rather illogical to refuse help from Virgil and you must be familiar with innocent until proven guilty," Logan reasoned.

"You're the one who said he controlled the storm," Roman said and gestured wildly.

"Indeed but I fear things might not be simple and straightforward. Do not worry, if Virgil created the storm above with the intend to harm your or your kingdom, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

"Logan, you need to be more sensitive," Patton said and there was a fractured look on the air elemental's face now. He looked terribly sad again but he was looking at Logan.

"Oh... I... Either way, the track home will take at least two days and we do need to keep things civil while we travel."

"Why don't I just fly us home?" Patton suggested nonchalantly.

Virgil's reaction was matched by Logan and Roman; the three of the gaped at Patton who didn't even seem to realize the gravity of his words. Of course, all of them had known that Patton could float or even make himself fly but if he could lift the four of them...

"Patton?" Roman asked.

“Yes?”

“Can you really fly all of us out of here? How long would it take to cover that distance?” Roman asked as he shivered in the downpour after having refused Virgil's shield.

“Err... an hour maybe? I'm pretty fast,” Patton said and just smiled happily. “And then we can be home and warm and sort all of this out. Virgil, I know you don't want to hurt anyone of us...”

“I don't agree,” Roman interrupted.

Patton ignored him and kept talking. “Virgil, I also want you to know that you are perfect just the way you are. Crazy powers an all.”

“Okay, this is getting too touchy feely for me and Patton, we are reserving judgment not condoning him. He is clearly creating the storm somehow,” Logan argued.

 

Patton ignored him entirely and walked up to Virgil and took his hands in his own. Virgil wanted to flinch away. He felt more and more like a bomb ready to go off. Perhaps, that was what the storm was indicating and he would just explode. He didn't want Patton anywhere close to him if that happened but he didn't have the strength to pull away from the comfort.

The phantom cat, or Alice as Patton insisted, started growling from her position in the tree and her ears were turned in the direction of the roar from before. The Forest of Fables had never been a safe place but if a phantom cat felt unsettle by what was creeping up on them then perhaps it was time to get out of there. Virgil considered for the briefest moment just to ask them to leave him. If he would self-destruct here then they would all be safe. However, he couldn't force the words out with Patton looking at him so encouragingly.

Alice meowed now and it sounded all to soft for the dangerous shapeshifter. She was looking straight at Patton and Virgil had a feeling they had made some sort of bond that no one else would even begin to grasp.

“Are you sure you can handle flying us out of here, Patton?” Logan asked.

“Of course,” Patton said.

“Then why didn’t you say anything when we left?” Logan pressed.

“I could have taken us here by air as well but that would have meant that we missed out on all the fun times of camping out and bonding. That wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”

“Fun?” Roman hissed. “We faced a Shadow thingy, Alice, a unicorn that almost trampled me to death and an evil dragonwitch, Patton!”

“And wasn’t it fun to meet new friends?” Patton asked, seemingly entirely unfazed by all the near-death experiences they had had.

In Patton’s defense, Virgil could kind of see where he was coming from. Virgil knew that none of the other three remembered the emotions that the Shadow had put them through. He was the only one that could recall what had properly happened and the others had just snapped back to normal. Virgil envied that.

The meeting with the dragonwitch had probably been inevitable if she was the one who had laid a trap for them, possible in cahoots with Tom. And Patton clearly adored Alice, despite her mythical background and lastly, Patton had seemed entirely calm and levelheaded when trying to communicate with the unicorn. Despite the slip up of meeting the unicorn’s eyes, Patton had just pushed all of his trust into Logan without a second thought.

Patton said goodbye to Alice who jumped down and shifted into a little kitten again, so Patton could snuggle her in his arms. Then without further fuss, Virgil felt his entire body move upwards and it was much more invasive that then odd tugs Patton had gone to drag him to the castle when they first met.

The air around them was cold and it was still raining but Virgil expanded his repellant enough to cover them all, even if Roman cast him a weary glance. Virgil just didn’t care anymore.

They had all turned on him the moment something had gone wrong.

He thought they might be the people he needed in his life. He had felt hope starting to take root in him when he was able to talk to each of them and their grazes held no prejudice. Even Roman had been open-minded and understanding when they had talked over the fire last night. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

Virgil closed his eyes and let the cold wind whip around him. He might be repelling the water but the wind still bit. Patton was chatting as he always was, seemingly insistent to ignore the giant elephant shaped Virgil and the revelations.

Even in the air, Logan was studying the so-called Orb of Perseverance that they had risked their lives to retrieve. Virgil was almost certain that the thing was just an orb of colored glass and nothing more. He felt very connected to the things around him and that orb didn’t feel like it had even been near magic, let alone be a powerful artifact that could somehow stop the storm.

Well, stop him.

He was the storm or maybe the storm was him.

As his thoughts grew darker, the thunder sounded around them.

“Stop that,” Roman hissed at him and stared at the dark clouds around them. It was not good.

“Patton, are you sure you can keep going,” Logan asked as the thunder sounded again.

Patton did look somewhat worn-down to Virgil but he was still smiling.

“There’s nothing a handful of optimism can’t handle,” he said cheerily. “And I’ve got that in bundles.”

Virgil felt like he could use a little more of that optimism. The thunder sounded again.

“Are you really going to strike us down when you’re here too?” Roman asked accusingly. “Are you that suicidal?”

That word made the hairs on the back of Virgil’ neck stand on end. It was a dangerous word for someone like him. But this time it didn’t just make him sad. It made him angry.

Maybe it was because he was already at the end of his tether or maybe the other elementals had managed to change something about him in just a couple of days.

Instead of feeling the waves of sadness, he felt the anger rising in his chest. It felt like fire and it didn’t feel like it was something he was supposed to feel. It felt hot and uncomfortable in his chest and he wanted to call upon water to calmly twirl around his fingers but he couldn’t focus.

Roman was still glaring at him.

Virgil didn’t want to know how they looked, just four individuals seemingly suspended into the air in a formation while surrounded by a storm. Thankfully, the storm was probably shielding them from view.

“Hey, kids no fighting in the backseat,” Patton joked but Virgil caught the edge of his voice. He was worried, which meant he was picking up on some pretty strong feelings. It could be Virgil or Roman’s or perhaps they were equally furious.

“You two need to stop it,” Logan said with his authoritarian voice. “We’ll be at the castle in just a handful of minutes.

“Patton, we have to hurry,” Logan added in a whisper to the air elemental.

It was the wrong voice entirely to use on the two of them in that moment. Virgil had always resented authority and Roman did not do well with being told what he could not do, especially by one of his royal advisors, even if Virgil suspected Roman had gained a new respect for Logan over the past couple of days.

“Why are you doing this? This is not helpful at all. Why can’t you just function normally like the rest of us?” Roman asked, desperation seeking into his voice. “I just wanted an adventure and you were the one holding us back the entire time.”

Again the words sliced into Virgil’s skin so much worse than if Roman had actually drawn his sword instead.

Virgil would prefer a sharp edge to hurt himself on rather than the knowledge that Roman’s words would resonate inside of his skull for hours on end.

He could not take this anymore. He called upon all of the rain around him and made it rush towards the four of them. Someone screamed, someone was yelling, someone was calling out for him but Virgil was fired up and even the cold rush of the water didn’t cool him down.

The started tumbling towards the ground as Patton lost control of their bodies and Virgil dropped the defense that had kept the water at bay.

Virgil was ready for the hard impact of the ground but he could not bear to think that he was condemning the others to the same fate. They might be crippled if the impact didn’t kill them.

He was too anxious and his heart was beating all too fast for his body. He felt the panic attack take hold of his body. He closed his eyes but called back the water gentler this time. It seemed the earth rose to meet them as well and they landed rather cradled in their separate water bubbles on softened ground. Virgil let the bubbles burst on impact as to not suffocate them but then his focus was elsewhere.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he wanted to laugh that the absurdity of that. He had literally just coated himself in water, even if only for a few seconds, when he felt like his lungs had trouble drawing in oxygen.

Virgil wondered if he heard anyone calling his name but he couldn’t place the voice or why anyone would be calling out to him. He pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned forward to dig his hands into the wet ground. The action would usually ground him but now it didn’t feel like it was enough.

The air around him felt poisoned or as if his lungs had forgot to function. He couldn’t think as the rain hammered down on his back, soaking him to the bone yet again. He was in despair and nothing mattered. He felt like he was dying.

But there was a little voice somewhere assuring him that he wasn’t. He had been through this before and he would get through it again.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

He couldn’t tell if he was crying, as his face was entirely wet already. But he probably was. The fiery feeling from before was still resonating within him. All the harsh and hostile words exchanged since his fellow elementals connected him to the storm.

Someone was calling Roman’s name now.

Virgil wasn’t sure why. Or maybe it was his own brain making him hear the name of the person who hurt him the most at the moment. Virgil had expected to entirely hate the entitled crown prince and he had… in the beginning.

But there was something about Roman that Virgil hadn’t foreseen. Virgil admired his bravery, even when he acted rashly. At their little moment by the fire, he had seen an entirely different side of the normally prideful and guarded fire elemental.

Roman had stepped in to protect all of them, time and time again, even when he had no idea what he was going. Virgil had noticed how Roman would shove everyone behind him to keep them safe, Virgil included.

And then he turned on him too. He had demanded that Virgil stopped the storm but Virgil had no clue how and he knew that they wouldn’t believe him.

He couldn’t stop the storm or the panic attack making him frozen and unable to breathe. The water in the air was so heavily that he might even be inhaling it into his lungs, as the storm seemed to swirl around him.

Wouldn’t it be ironic if a water elemental died from drowning?

“Virgil!”

This time Virgil was certain who was calling out for him but he didn’t want to believe his own ears. He didn’t want to open his eyes.

Whatever he was hearing was all in his own head. None of it was real.

“Buddy, you need to calm down.”

Easier said than done. Virgil wanted to laugh. How many times had he heard that one?

Just calm down. Just get over it. Just don’t panic.

It’s easy.

You’re kicking up a fuss.

Even before he discovered his water powers, he had been an anxious child and being cast out by the people who were supposed to love him only made everything so much worse.

“I’m fairly certain that it not something to tell someone having a panic attack,” another voice said, further away than Roman’s but still enough to get through despite the swirl of water Virgil could feel around him.

“Kiddo, we still love you. I know you don’t want to be in the eye of the storm,” came the third voice; Patton, the only one who had been unyielding in his support.

“Virgil… I’m sorry. Please. I don’t know what to say. I always say the wrong thing to you. Just… you have to stop. You’re tearing yourself apart!”

Roman had to be closer now because his voice sounded like he was just outside of the water spiral Virgil had undoubtedly created around himself. He didn’t want to open his eyes to confirm it but he knew that he literally made water to block out the world when he was having a panic attack.

Suddenly, the three voices were all screaming his name in unison and it felt as if something tight inside of his very being finally snapped. He felt like a rag doll with its stings cut. He tumbled sideways, into his water spiral, which threw him onwards.

Surprisingly, he didn’t hit the ground, but he felt arms around him instead. Things were blackening in the edges of his vision. But he refused to pass out. He was not a damn damsel in distress, despite being pretty sure it was the crown prince’s arms around him.

He balled his hands into fits and tried desperately to center his thoughts. He felt a hand land on each shoulders and somehow it made breathing a little easier.

The fire in his chest was gone now but he could feel the storm. It was like his panic attack had personified and he cautiously opened his eyes to see the monstrosity in front of him.

It had come from him.

He had been willing to accept Logan’s logic before but now he knew. Much like when he was facing off the Shadow, he could recognize the hopelessness and despair that he had lived with for years. That thing had somehow come from his powers and his mental state.

It was too big and Virgil had no idea how he was supposed to stop it.

“I…” he tried to speak but his voice felt raw and he was sure the sound of the storm was carrying it away.

Just a moment later, earth moved around them, coming up as four walls to offer them shelter for the storm, which was undoubtedly Logan’s work.

“It’s me… I’m so sorry,” Virgil said, his voice now audible. “You… you have to kill me.”

“What? Under no circumstances, mister and if anyone opposes me on that, even you Virgil, I will fight you,” Patton said, his words coming out in a hushed tumble.

“But… I can’t stop it,” Virgil said and clung a little tighter to Roman who for some reason hadn’t dropped him like the worthless trash that he was.

“Virgil, we don’t know that killing you would fix it,” Logan rationalized and then added something, probably after Patton gave him a stern stare. “And we shouldn’t kill you either way? But Patton, what if…”

“It’s nonnegotiable. No one hurts him. No greater good hogwash from you, Logan. We find out a way to stop the storm. We find Tom. We might be able to use the Orb of Perseverance, even if it doesn’t feel magic. Okay? We don’t leave one of our own behind,” Patton stated with finality.

Virgil was definitely crying now and probably clinging onto Roman’s arms uncomfortably. He wanted to turn around to see Patton’s face – Patton who fought for him so passionately, even after all this time.

“I’m sure we can find a way,” Logan replied to Patton. “We will have to find a way.”

Roman had been eerily quiet, which wasn’t like the loud-mouthing and attention-seeking fire elemental at all.

Virgil wondered if the slight tremble was from disgust and Virgil should get onto his own feet, even in the crowded shelter made of earth walls.

“Virgil,” Logan spoke with that even and calm voice again, even as they were trapped and in trouble. “I’m sorry we didn’t give you a chance to explain your side of the story and I’m sorry if we pushed you over the edge. It was never any of our intentions, I’m sure. We simply… did not understand.”

Virgil found himself nodding but it wouldn’t help much. The storm was raging around them, too close to the capital of their land, which also held the castle of the royal family. It would tear houses apart and send deadly bricks flying around. And despite everything, it was Virgil’s fault.

He could recognize the storm. It had probably been brewing inside of him for years and years and only now escaped. He was created something dark and destructive and he had no clue how to stop it.

“It’s out of my control,” Virgil confessed hesitantly. “I won’t be able to stop it.”

“Nonsense,” Roman said as he opened his mouth for the first time in minutes. “You can always find a way to stop any monster. Just look at how we fared in the Forest of Fables. Virgil, we will fight this. Together.”

Together.

What Virgil had always dreamed of. People to stand by his side through thick and thin and people he would be able to count when his mind turned against him. He had been pushed away his entire life, his hope for companionship and understanding crushed again and again, even by the so called Sides of Saint Sanders who sat around him now.

He wasn’t sure he could handle having his hopes crushed again but he knew he had to let them in again despite what had passed as the dragonwitch fell dead.

It was only when the three of them came near that he had been able to calm down. He had broken out of one of the worst panic attacks of his life in minutes, instead of having to go through it for over an hour like usual.

Having them around him made him feel like they might be able to be his future life. A sense of home and belonging that he had been bereft of for most of his life. He wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay but the world didn’t work like that.

They were not done with their quest to defeat the storm yet.

But they would face it carefully, sensitively, cleverly and bravely.

Together. Side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know several of you told me not to hurt Virgil and I'm so sorry but this always had to happen. His panic attack was planned from the beginning when I started writing this story. Also, speaking of writing - I didn't manage to write in the weekend, so I literally just finished this chapter and it's not proof-read, so I do apologise for any errors. I just wanted to get it up before midnight (my time) and so here it is. I'll make sure to go back and read it through for mistakes. I'm sorry Virgil has to go through this hurt but it'll all make sense later in the story why he had to go through this and relinquish control of the storm. But thankfully the other Sides finally opened their eyes. Also, please don't hate Roman - he has reasons for being this hostile and defensive and his silence towards the end is a indication that he's learning and changing his ways. 
> 
> Next update will hopefully be tomorrow (but you know, I have to write it first).


	10. "This might be a cat-astrophe of epic paw-portions."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton didn't like to see his fellow elementals fight and he didn't like feeling unable to do something to help them, but he just had to do his best to make sure they all knew that they were loved.

Patton wasn’t entirely sure how everything had spiraled out of control so fast. He hated that they were all fighting and he had tried his best to step in between particularly Virgil and Roman.

There was something in the way they regarded each other. Hatred perhaps, but Patton was leaning more towards passion.

He was thankful for being able to sense emotions when it came to Roman, because that meant he could tell that the fire elemental was more hurt and confused than angry. He felt betrayed by Virgil but he didn’t want to hate the water elemental.

Now, Patton hadn’t try to sense out Virgil’s emotions for very long since the sheer sadness and dark thoughts threatened to suffocate him. He had no idea how Virgil managed to carry on when he felt like that and it just amplified Patton’s respect for him tenfold, as well as his urge to protect the poor guy.

Now, Logan was something different. Patton wanted so desperately to shake him loose and make him use his heart instead of his head all the time. It was useful to keep an objective mind, of course, but there had to be lines you didn’t cross. And one of those was turning on your own.

Patton was adamant that the four of them had become friends despite the relatively brief time they had known each other. Time didn’t matter in friendships, compatibility and most importantly dedication did. From the moment Patton had seen each of the other elementals, he had felt a sense of peace in his heart.

He knew they all belonged in each other’s lives. He couldn’t possibly even try to explain how it worked but he knew it was true. Logan would roll probably roll his eyes at such a statement but Patton didn’t care. He wasn’t sure he was so fond of Logan at the moment.

Okay, that was a lie but he wasn’t sure how to feel about Logan possibly being willing to sacrifice Virgil.

No one hurt Virgil.

The storm was still raging around them but Logan’s earth walls kept them well-sheltered and he had cleverly left just enough gaps that they got some light and oxygen into their little cave. It was still dark and cramped but it had been the perfect temporary shelter.

Seeing Virgil caught in the midst of the storm had been terrifying, even more so when he came flying out of it almost passed out. Patton had wanted to rush forward and catch him but Roman had been closer and faster and since the prince had caught Virgil, he had yet to let go. A small smile crept onto Patton’s mouth at the thought.

Sure, the fire and water elemental had their fundamental differences but Patton was pretty sure he heard that opposites attract somewhere.

He cautioned a glance in Logan’s direction but Logan wasn’t paying attention, seemingly caught up in his thoughts and his brain probably running a hundred miles an hour. It was a good thing. They needed a plan to stop the storm. Logan could come up with something and Patton could make sure that it didn’t end up hurting anyone.

“What are we going to do?” Patton asked, his voice coming out a little unsure. The storm was still raging outside.

Virgil shrunk down as far as Roman’s arms would let him and Patton felt the spike of guilt fill the small earth cave, but oddly it came from more than just Virgil.

“I can’t… I want to stop it. I do but I don’t have any clue how,” Virgil said hesitantly. “Do you really think Tom or that Orb of…”

“Perseverance,” Logan contributed.

“Yeah, that… can help?”

“Maybe?” Roman said. “I don’t place much trust in our fairy friend after he got us trapped by a dragonwitch but I suppose… I shouldn’t jump to conclusions about that either.”

“Right,” Patton said and smiled. “Benefit of the doubt for everyone.”

“Exactly, Patton,” Logan said and for once the even voice trembled a little with an emotion as he addressed Patton but it passed so quickly that Patton wasn’t able to identify it.

Getting out of the storm wasn’t exactly easy but Logan broke down the earth cave but kept part of the walls of earth up to shield them as they moved along. Virgil deflected the rain from them and Patton tried to push some of the air back. Roman was in front with a flame in his palm to try and light up the way in the fog like conditions that the storm had brought with it.

Patton’s heart was singing. Something felt incredibly right about this, even as he struggled to predict and match the air pushing against them.

They made it to the edge of town and so they had to drop the use of their powers. Despite everything, if anyone saw four oddballs wielding magic, they would probably try to attack and capture them or possibly even strike with fatal force. Roman’s royal status would either protect him or make him more of a target but it wouldn’t be good news for any of the other three either way.

Patton worried if Talyn would be up for running the dog rescue center if he didn’t make it. Someone would have to take care of the dogs. Thinking of them, Patton remembered how some of the younger ones might be afraid of the storm and he hoped that Talyn had remembered to give them long-lasting chew treats to keep their attention.

“Where do we go?” Roman asked as they made it into the city. “If we go to the castle then…”

“What?” Logan asked.

“I didn’t exactly tell my parents that we were leaving on this mission, so they probably figured out that I’m out doing something unsanctioned and they’ll want answers, especially if I drag the three of you along and…”

“You didn’t get it sanctioned?” Logan exclaimed. “But Prince Roman you told me that you would!”

“I know,” Roman said and shrugged. “I just… I couldn’t exactly say that I wanted to go on a quest brought to me by a fey and I wouldn’t take my knights, but don’t worry I’ll take one of our royal advisors and two… others.”

“Others? Really, Roman?” Patton asked, his voice joking and light even as they kept moving further into the city with the winds at their back.

The storm thankfully hadn’t followed Virgil at least not like a shadow would but Patton could feel the change in air currents and the storm would be heading their way. In a day or so it would be at the heart of the city and Patton had a bad feeling about what would happen if they didn’t stop it.

Homes would be ripped apart and some people might even die.

“Why don’t we go to Patton’s place?” Logan suggested. “You said that you live on top of the dog rescue center that you run, right? There we’ll be able to regroup and figure out what is going on.”

Patton was just shocked that Logan remembered something he had just said in passing when he was chatting and trying to fill the awkward silence that had settled over the group on attention. He was fairly certain that people just started tuning out his babble but Logan had actually paid attention. Patton felt a little float under his feet but he shut it down when he remembered where they were.

“Great idea! Then I’ll get to see my babies too!”

“Babies?” Logan asked and all of the sudden he looked worried. “You’re a father?”

Patton couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to be. He thought he would be a really good one and it was the only thing he had ever wanted to be when he grew up. But he had never found anyone to share that responsibility with. As he was getting older, he had started to think that maybe he could just adopt someone on his own but he was still a little too scared that he’d screw up.

“Only to my dogs,” Patton said with a giggle and Patton got the opportunity to see Logan look shy and caught-of-guard.

“If you two are done,” Roman interrupted, “we should get out of here, before someone recognizes me. I can’t exactly just stroll around the city, even in this weather, for long without being recognized.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed. Roman caught it but he clearly didn’t know how to respond as he just started gaping with his mouth open.

Patton decided to put him out of his misery and hurry them along.

A ten minutes walk brought them to his dog rescue center, which was looked and the shutters on the windows were closed too. Patton sent a silent thank you into the universe for Talyn. He unlocked the door and they hurried inside.

Immediately, dogs started barking in the back and Patton called out to them happily. It was been fun to be out adventuring with the other elementals but damn, he had missed his dogs so much. He was in need of immediate dog cuddles and he had a feeling someone else could use that as well.

Patton turned around to drop his key into Logan’s palm. For the clever guy he was, he looked rather confused even as Patton lingered his hand on top of Logan’s closed palm.

“You and Roman go upstairs and figure out how we get to Tom, now that we won’t be able to meet outside of the castle like planned. I’ll just need to say hi to the dogs.”

Logan nodded and swallowed as something had been stuck in his throat. “Okay.”

“Why is he only taking me upstairs?” Roman asked and his eyes drifted to Virgil.

They hadn’t exchanged proper words since they had broken apart form their unconventional embrace inside of the earth cave. Eventually they would have to talk, Patton could sense that but right now Virgil needed to do something more important.

“I need Virgil’s help,” Patton said and then removed his hand from Logan’s to make a shooing motion at the two of them. They moved slowly but eventually they left.

Now that it was only his own and Virgil’s emotional signature in the room, Patton got a much better read on it. Virgil was still just on the edge of breaking down anew but he was doing his very best to mask it again.

Patton remembered how he had staggered to his feet in the forest, determined not to slow them down no matter how exhausted and unstable he felt. He was a fighter and he didn’t give up, or even take a rest when he needed it.

Patton could sense that the accusations from the other elementals had hurt him a whole lot and Patton wanted to give Roman and Logan a stern talking to again.

“Let’s go see the dogs,” Patton said gently and started moving out back.

Virgil seemed frozen in his spot but eventually Patton heard footsteps behind him. The dogs barked again as Patton came into view. All of the dogs were wagging their tails excitedly and pawing at their crates.

“Hello darlings,” Patton cooed. He moved to let all of them out of their crates, except the litter of young puppies, even if they yelped excitedly. The eight adult and young dogs started jumping around his feet. He threw his head back in a laugh as he sank to his knees and accepted the unfiltered joy.

Virgil paused in the doorway outside of the pen and leaned against the frame. When Patton looked up he caught the little smile on his lips before Virgil steadied his expression.

“You a dog person?”

Virgil shrugged. “Never paid much attention to it. I can hardly look after myself, so a pet wasn’t much a of a priority.”

“Pets are wonderful,” Patton said as he let his hands stroke all of the dogs surrounding him. None of the ones he had in at the moment were aggressive and they could all be together without any trouble.

Now that the initial excitement over visitors had subdued slightly, some of the dogs went back to their crates and started chewing down on the treats placed in there. Of course, Talyn had remembered.

The oldest residence of the pack, an old mutt named Patch for his markings resembling an eye patch, stayed by Patton’s side, faithfully wagging his tail. No one had ever adopted him and Patton had stopped making people try to be honest. Despite his dogs having crates down here in the official rescue shop, Patton always brought at least a couple of the dogs up to his apartment too and Patch came up more nights than not.

“Come here, boy,” Patton told Patch and walked over to the edge of the pen. A little poodle tried to sneak out too but Patton caught her before she made it out. Patch just continued to hump forward and sat down patiently in front of Virgil as if he had sensed what Patton had intended.

“Err… your dog is loose?” Virgil said and eyed the dog at his feet with suspicion. Patton noticed how he had straightened his back but he didn’t seem afraid.

“No, I wanted you to meet Patch. He’s been here for a couple of years. He’s got a bad leg, which plays up when it’s cold. He’s an absolute sweetheart. I thought some dog cuddles might do you good. It always calms me down when I’m anxious.”

“I’m not…” Virgil started to argue but he dropped off before he could finish the sentence. Instead, he hesitantly sunk to his knees and started reaching out to pet Patch’s golden fur. “He won’t bite, right?”

“Never,” Patton said with a smile while he bounced the poodle Tutu in his arms.

It was absolutely heart wrenching to see Virgil’s finger carefully go through Patch’s fur. The experienced dog sat stoically, looking at the water elemental relaxed, as Virgil got comfortable. Patton knew they would get on.

Patch had actually been the reason behind Patton starting up the dog rescue center. Patch had always been a sweetheart, even when he was a street dog but he had been a bit scared of human contact, as people had been mean to him on the street. All he had really wanted was someone to love him. Just like someone else currently in the room.

Perhaps, that was why something had always come up whenever someone had started showing interest in the old dog. Patton wasn’t sure that he could let Patch go.

Virgil probably didn’t know it but Patton could feel the tension flowing out of him with each stroke of his hand. Suddenly, Patch moved his head and Virgil looked panicked until the dog just placed one affectionate lick on the side of Virgil’s jaw.

Virgil blinked as if he couldn’t believe it, his hands stilled and Patton thought he might even have caught a little wetness in the water elemental’s eyes.

“He’s a good boy,” Virgil muttered and there was a smile in his voice, even as he fought to keep it off his face. “He should stay away from someone like me.”

With that Virgil started retracting quickly, Patch didn’t understand and rose to his feet and attempted to move towards Virgil again.

Patton put down Tutu and climbed out of the pen to talk to Virgil. Patch was wagging his tail trying to make Virgil feel better.

“You are not dangerous, Virgil. Do you hear me? You are _not_ dangerous.”

“But I am,” Virgil said through clenched teeth and his whole body was coiled to explode. Patch looked up at Patton for an explanation but he didn’t move one step away from Virgil.

“You are no more dangerous than I am,” Patton argued.

Virgil let out a startled short bark of a laugh. “You couldn’t hurt a fly, Patton.”

“And neither could you,” he insisted.

“Say that to the storm out there,” Virgil muttered. “It’ll destroy everything. It came from me. I don’t know why but when I look at it all I see all of the dark thoughts and feelings I’ve had over the years. It’s like they’ve manifested themselves. I’m dangerous, to Patch, to you, to Logan, to Roman and to everyone else.”

“Would you blame me if I got spooked and lifted something into the air and it crashed down and someone got hurt? Would you blame Logan if he lost control of his powers and caused an earthquake? Would you blame Roman if his fire got away from him and it started burning out of control?”

Virgil tensed at Patton’s logic and Patton couldn’t help but be thankful he had spend so much time around Logan these past days. Clearly, they had started to rub off on each other.

“But it’s different,” Virgil argued but there was no power behind his words. “You’re not doing any of those things. I am creating the storm somehow.”

“We don’t know why or how. We need to talk to Tom,” Patton said and Virgil tensed at the mention of the fey’s name. “I know you don’t trust him but I do, Virgil. He has a good heart.”

“You’re too trusting, Patton.”

“No,” Patton insisted. “I just have hope. Life is not worth it without having hope that people are good and kind.”

“It’ll get you hurt,” Virgil said and Patton could tell that he was speaking from experience.

“I’m sure it would hurt more to never give anyone a chance,” Patton said compassionately. “And I know the three of us let you down and I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t, Patton. You’re the only one who didn’t turn on me.”

Patton smiled at that. He wanted to be a rock for Virgil and he would happily supply him with unlimited love and support. But he didn’t want Virgil to think that there weren’t more people out there who would love him. Patton knew Logan and Roman cared for him too. He had heard the concern in Logan’s voice when Virgil had started to breaking down in the clearing after the dragonwitch attack and Roman hadn’t let go when he’d caught Virgil flying out that water tornado thing. They cared. They just didn’t know how to show it and Virgil didn’t know how to accept it.

Sure, their official mission was to save everyone from the wrath of the storm but Patton had another mission in mind as well. He wanted to show his fellow elementals that they were all worthy of love. He had a feeling Logan and Roman weren’t too good at accepting that either. Logan shut himself off and Roman was so used to superficial love for his title.

“So many people will love you if you let them, Virgil,” Patton said earnestly.

They both startled as Roman shouted for them to come up to the apartment. Patton set about getting the dogs back into their crates, while he told Virgil to go ahead.

Alone with the dogs, Patton let his thoughts wander as his hands worked and he made sure every dog was petted and okay. When he was sure that the dogs were okay, he started to wonder if his new friends would be okay.

“This might be a cat-astrophe of epic paw-portions,” Patton said to Patch, who paused outside of his crate. The dog didn’t look rather impressed with Patton’s joke but instead he looked up at Patton with begging eyes.

Patton was always a softie, so he caved like usual.

“Fine, you can come but behave. We have guests,” he told Patch who wagged his tail happily.

He started climbing the stairs to his apartment as soon as he finished closing off the crates with Patch walking carefully on his bad leg right behind him. Patton wasn’t quite prepared for the sight that met him when he entered his home.

His apartment was cozy and not that big and he was a bit of a clutter head. But now he found the three elementals gathered around his dining table; Roman was leaning against the edge with hit butt, Virgil was sitting on the table rather than a chair and Logan leaning in over the table as he was inspecting something he had put on the table amongst Patton’s clutter.

It looked so domestic and it felt wholesome. When Virgil noticed that Patch had come up with Patton, he brightened as the dog made a beeline for the water elemental.

“Uh, a doggy,” Roman said and walked over to kneel down beside the dog. That apparently put him closer to Virgil than he had counted on because soon enough he was pulling back and muttering apologies. Virgil just looked confused.

Patton strode up to stand next to Logan and peek down at his notes over his shoulder. Logan immediately tensed up but Patton couldn’t make himself move away.

“Why did you call us?” Patton asked.

“Roman and Logan were arguing and they missed you,” Virgil said causally as he reached down to pet Patch again. They seemed to be fast friend.

“What?” Roman exclaimed and looked offended. “Me? I would never… Logan is the one who argues!”

“I don’t argue, I have healthy debates,” Logan… debated?

“Okay?” Patton said and felt out the air between them. Things seemed fine if just a little tense. It had been a long couple of days so no one could blame them for feeling fatigue. The sun was setting outside and Patton mentally started thinking of where he had extra blankets and such stuffed away.

“Anyway, we were just talking about the best way to contact Tom. He said that he would come find us outside of the castle and he’d be able to tell by the Orb of Perseverance but… how? I don’t feel anything special about the supposed artifact at all.”

As Logan spoke, he turned the glass-like orb in his hands with the greatest care.

“I don’t feel anything either,” Roman confirmed. “And I have been around a couple of magical ancient artifacts. They give off this vibe, at least to me.”

“Well, I’ve never experienced any other artifacts but this one doesn’t feel like any of you.”

“Excuse me?” Roman asked.

“Like what?” Logan asked.

“Us?” Virgil asked.

Patton shrugged. “Yeah, you know. Like I get a giddy feeling when I’m close to you guys. You make me feel like when I’m using my magic. Like it’s something that’s just meant to be. It feels… right. Meeting each one of you was like when I first realized I could actually bend the air around me and I wasn’t just going crazy. Like… we are puzzle pieces finally slotting together after a long time of being lost.”

“That’s what I hoped,” said a new voice but it was easily recognizable.

Tom, the fey who had brought them all together, was floating by the door, which Patton hadn’t pushed shut entirely. Tom was just as pretty with his purple butterfly-like wings as usual but Patton felt the emotions in the room plummet.

Out of habit to protect those who could not protect themselves or those who just needed help in general, Patton stepped between the other three elementals and the fey.

“Guys…” Patton said.

“You tricked us!” Roman said and there was actual sparks as he clenched his fists.

Tom flew up higher, suspended over Patton’s head. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about that blasted dragonwitch that ambushed us while we were trapped by a force field as soon as we walked into the clearing that _you_ had marked,” Roman shouted and now his hands started smoking.

Virgil reacted faster than Patton could. In just a beat, the watering can that sat on Patton’s windowsill tipped over and Virgil maneuvered the water over to Roman to enclose his hands before he set everything on fire. The feeling of water on his hands seemed to be enough to startled him out of whatever he had been about to say but now he glared at Virgil.

“What _are_ you doing?”

“Stopping you before you do something you can’t take back,” Virgil bit and jumped down from the table he had been sat on. The air was charged with determination and Patton wanted to step in but he knew Virgil needed this. The poor guy had suffered so much and him and Roman still hadn’t had it out.

Was it the right decision to let them confront each other? Patton looked to Logan for reassurance and they shared everything in a look and a nod. They would stand by but this needed to happen and even calculating Logan with his logical mind seemed to get that. Tom was buzzing around more anxiously.

“I wasn’t going to set anything on fire!” Roman argued and turned to face Virgil so they were squaring each other off.

“Are you sure? You were smoking there, fireboy, and setting off sparks. We’re in Patton’s home. You need to be careful. I don’t care that we have to demand answers from Tom. You cannot let your temper get the best of you.”

“Wait, what happened to you guys?” Tom asked as he landed on Patton’s shoulder. Patton was about to answer when Roman spoke again pulling focus back to the situation unfolding in front of their eyes.

“I’m not the one who roars up a storm when he has a panic attack,” Roman shouted and silence fell after his words. The fire elemental looked surprised that he had said that and he was stepping back from Virgil, clearly embarrassed and unsure all of a sudden.

Virgil snickered and his mouth curled into a grimace.

“But you could, Roman, maybe not a storm… but perhaps a fire. I don’t know why or how I unleashed that storm but trust me, I did not want to. I might want to destroy myself on occasion but I would never hurt anyone else. None of us understand these elemental powers and we need to be careful.”

Roman looked too embarrassed to speak for a long moment and then he let out a sigh.

“You’re right. I was being unfair, both before in the forest and now. I’m sorry, Virgil. I just… I want to be able to stop what is happening to my kingdom and I feel like I’m grasping at straws.”

Tom cleared his throat and flew off Patton’s shoulders and all eyes followed the fey as he flew to the middle of the room.

“I don’t know everything that you went through,” the mythical fey said. “I wasn’t meant to be on your journey with you. It was for the four of you and only you. I knew you’d face difficulties but I had the utmost faith that you could make it out of anything if you relied on each other. And I can assure you that I did not set a trap for you at the origin of the Orb of Perseverance. I would never do that to any of you. I hold you so dearly as if you were a part of myself. I know you don’t know me but I have always watched out for you.”

Virgil snickered but the revelation didn’t seem like news to him. Patton was certainly surprised that he hadn’t noticed a fey lurking around him.

“Even in the castle?” Logan asked. “What about the anti-magic protection guards?”

“Well, those were modified to allow me inside,” Roman said. “And you, I guess but no one knew you had elemental powers. But they should still stop normal mythical creatures.”

“That part is not important,” Tom said and pressed on but Patton had a feeling there was more to the story. “What is important is that you got the Orb of Perseverance and you will be able to stop the approaching storm and all the other ills that have befallen the people.”

“Hold up,” Logan requested.

“What ills?” Patton asked, heart instantly jumping in his chest as he thought about all his friends around the city.

“There’s no other ills threatening my kingdom,” Roman said resolutely but Patton picked up on insecurity in his words anyway.

Tom looked shocked around to the three of them, like they were missing something blatantly obvious.

“It’s the change in behavior, isn’t it?” Virgil asked, surprising everyone.

Tom nodded in confirmation.

Patton wacked his brain trying to catch up but he still felt out of the loop. “What do you mean?”

Virgil hesitated. “I watch people when I don’t sit by the water. Ask for money obviously but mostly just watch them. I thought it was just the colder weather bringing everyone down but people have been more and more sad lately. It’s as if they lack positivity and hope. And then there’s the unwillingness to learn new things, the kids ditching school and such. Of course, there’s also the increase in public shouting matches over seemingly nothing.”

Patton had not noticed it, or… well, he had on some level. But he always shied away from the bad feelings and whenever he was out and about and came across bad feeling he would close himself off from them and just try to be more positive and happy to lift everyone’s spirits. He didn’t want to feel the bad things, so he didn’t let himself.

“I have noticed an increase in hostility when we’re making deals and plans at the castles, both in-house and with someone from the outside. But how can that be anything like the storm?” Logan asked.

“Virgil is right about him being the cause of the storm you see above your heads. Some of it is because he’s connected to the condensation in the air but mostly it’s because all the bad things he’s been feeling for too long manifested itself in something physical. It’s what happens when elementals repress their powers for too long or they can’t find calmness within themselves,” Tom explained.

Patton was listening intently, eager to learn more that might be able to help him understand his fellow elementals and himself.

“Is that why we feel a pull to use our powers regularly, even if we don’t want to?” Logan asked.

“Why wouldn’t you want to?” Patton asked. “It’s wonderful!”

Logan looked a little hesitant. “If you wanted to be normal and without magic, Patton.”

Patton stared at Logan intently and he didn’t even think as he crossed the living room to wrap the earth elemental in a tight hug. Logan seemed entirely caught off guard but Patton held on.

“You are extraordinary, Logan. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. There’s no normal. You should never turn away from something that’s a part of you. You don’t control how you’re born, how you feel attraction or what powers you might have. It’s just a part of you and you’re wonderful, okay?”

Patton pulled back from the hug to look at Logan’s face. For a moment he was afraid that he had broken the earth elemental but then a small smile crept up onto his face. “Thanks,” he whispered, only loud enough for Patton to hear.

“Patton is right,” Tom said. “As was Logan about the need to use your powers. As you might have figured out, each one of you is capable of more than simply controlling an element. You represent different things; you can read and influence people differently. The four of you needed to come together because staying apart has slowly been tearing you apart.”

“Like lost puzzle pieces longing to come together to complete the picture,” Patton said.

“Exactly. Your more hidden powers have bled into the ground around you and it affects normal people in ways that are not healthy. Virgil’s storm is most visible reaction to missing his fellow elementals but I can assure you that the three of you have been doing the same unconsciously in different ways.”

“We’re the ones making people miserable?” Roman asked confused. “This is a scandal. I can see the headlines; crown prince is an evil elemental who makes his people miserable by weird magic.”

“Roman, take it easy. You don’t mean to do it,” Virgil said and Roman just stopped in his tracks and started at the water elemental. There was a moment that something felt like it passed between them and Patton couldn’t help but grin.

“There’s still so much I’m not sure I understand fully,” Logan said and Patton could see how it pained the earth elemental to admit he didn’t get this very complex case immediately, even if it was totally understandable. “But we need to focus on the most important thing, how do we stop the storm and the other things we might be doing to people?”

Tom nodded and then smiled in anticipation before he opened his mouth and told them what they needed to know. Well, most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, writing another +5k chapter and getting it up the same day and proof-read this time too (when I say proof-read I just mean by myself). I'm so sorry I hurt Virgil in the last chapter but hopefully all of Patton's positive attitude helps heal you guys a little bit? It certainly helped Virgil. Honestly, I love Patton so much and I'm sad that I'm finishing this story soon (only a Logan chapter, Roman chapter and epilogue to go). But you got some more answers about Tom and the storm but not all is revealed quite yet. As always, feedback is highly appreciated and thank you so much for all your lovely comments and a 100 kudos!
> 
> Next update is planned for tomorrow (but you know the deal, I'm writing it on the same day, so crossed fingers and positive thoughts are appreciated). 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [@secretlywritingstories](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com) to keep up with my writing if you fancy.


	11. Meliorism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needed more facts and a solid plan as to how they were going to handle all of this but Tom was still withholding information and it looked like he would just have to trust his fellow elementals and hope everything would work out.

Logan wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust Tom, even as they fey promised that he had not been the one to set the magical force field that had trapped them. There were too many variables and it was clear that Tom had been holding out on them with the details and Logan feared that he still was doing it.

How was Logan supposed to help if he didn’t have all the facts?

He needed to know everything, so he could calculate contingencies and make the most accurate plans. They had sat down around the table and Patton had gotten out a stack of books for Tom to sit on a makeshift chair on top of the table. It was freaking adorable and Logan couldn’t help but find Patton acting as a host to all of them endearing.

The air elemental still confused him thoroughly. Patton was all emotions and instincts and happy thoughts. He was like a little sun personified and whenever Logan got close he wondered how Patton should be burning him but instead it just felt pleasantly warm.

Before they moved on to what they needed to do to stop the problems, Tom insisted on getting an account of what had passed in the Forest of Fables. It ended up being mostly told from Roman and Logan’s perspectives with occasional comments from Patton to divert the conversation whenever something got too sad or dark. Virgil was silent for most of it but Logan could tell that he was paying careful attention anyway.

Logan felt bad whenever he looked at Virgil and it wasn’t a feeling he was comfortable with at all. He had never experienced it as the cause of just sound logic making but after Patton had spoken to him, he felt like he had done something wrong by looking at the facts and forgetting about the human factor involved.

“That was quite a journey you went on,” Tom said when they finished telling their tale so far. “I’m glad you had each other out there, even if you should never turn on anyone. Virgil, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Virgil just let out a grunt and shrugged.

“Tom, before we move on, I must ask you,” Logan requested, “do you know the unicorn? Did you send him to check up on us?”

Tom paused and went still. It looked wrong. Even when the fey was sitting he was fluttering with his wings slightly but right now he pulled them close to his back and kept them there.

“Why do you ask? Did he tell you when you touched the horn?” Tom asked.

Logan nodded. He purposely hadn’t told anyone about it but now he had to deal with the three other elementals speaking over each other in their dismay but Patton’s voice cut through even though it wasn’t the loudest of them.

“You kept secrets from us?” Patton asked and there was that kicked-puppy look that twisted Logan’s gut with guilt. It felt so much worse to make Patton sad than to make him mad. Logan wasn’t even sure the air elemental could get mad though.

“I…”

“I would very much like to know that as well,” Roman demanded and _he_ looked pissed.

“I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as if the unicorn just spoke in English to me. He just left a sort of vague impression and lingering feeling about Tom checking up on us.”

“Tom,” Virgil said, his voice cold and sharp. “You say you didn’t mean to hurt us but you sent us into the dangerous Forest of Fables with hardly any preparation, you sent a unicorn to spy on us and we got trapped by a dragonwitch, even if you didn’t intend it. It doesn’t look good.”

“Also! The unicorn almost attacked both Patton and me. Why would he do that if he was there for you?” Roman asked.

Tom was the one looking sad now and oddly, it felt to Logan a little as when Patton looked sad. It wasn’t as intense by far but it did not feel right to have the normally smiling fey look down.

“He only did that because his instincts were challenged when Patton looked into his eyes. And then you stepped forward, Roman, with a weapon. He would normally have driven you through with his horn. Yet he only went to leave teeth mark on the sheath of your sword. As for the dragonwitch, she must have found the clearing with the Orb of Perseverance and tried her luck with what she might catch.”

“Why didn’t she just take the Orb then?” Logan asked. “We are still not sure how the non-magic feeling artifact is supposed to help us.”

“You’ll understand when the time comes,” Tom said rather ominously.

Logan was about to open his mouth and protest. He could not work with that. He needed solid plans, not just a vague “you’ll understand”. However, before he could say anything, Patton spoke up.

“You can’t tell us?” he asked and it was much nicer than whatever Logan had been preparing to say.

Tom shook his head and looked a little guilty about it. “No, it is for the four of you to work out. You say you don’t feel magic in it and that is true. To anyone else, it is utterly worthless, just a glass orb but for you… it’ll come to represent something more. I know you doubt my intentions but I’m surprised that none of you know that feys cannot out-right lie. We can evade and refuse to answer but everything we say is true.”

Logan had not known that about feys and by the shocked expressions on the others’ faces, neither had they.

“I thought that was a myth,” Virgil said carefully.

“No, it is true,” Tom confirmed.

“He’s telling the truth,” Patton confirmed and smiled brightly. “See? I told you that we could trust Tom. He’s got a good heart.”

And Patton had a good gut feeling, Logan thought. Perhaps, he should give the aloof air elemental more credit. He saw much more than he let on.

“No more lies,” Patton said and shot his hand forward until he kept it suspended over the table.

“Agreed,” Roman said and placed his hand on top of Patton’s.

“You’ve already seen me at my worst, I guess. It can’t be much worse,” Virgil said and reluctantly placed his hand on top of Roman’s.

Logan hesitated. He liked honesty but agreeing not to keep any secrets felt weird. He had been so used to carrying around the secret of his elemental powers his whole life. He hadn’t even told his own parents about it when he had first discovered his abilities. His parents had always focused on his education so that he’d be able to get a good job as an adult and it had been implicit that he shouldn’t pay attention to anything else, like hobbies or surely magical abilities. He had carried that secret with him for his whole life and just a few days ago four people and a fey suddenly had been told.

But he actually felt at home with his fellow elementals and he felt safe with them. He had been half-convinced that his life would crumble around him if anyone ever found out that he was an elemental but it hadn’t. In fact, he felt better than he had in a long time and being able to openly be who he was had been liberating in a way he hadn’t expected.

“Logan?” Patton asked, his voice soft and nudging.

Logan blinked and readjusted his glasses. He moved his hand to rest on top of Virgil and smiled to the other three.

“I cannot join your little pact,” Tom said but got to his feet and floated closer to their hands. He opened the little pouch in the side of his belt and took something into his tiny hands. “I’m much older than you and I have secrets I cannot share. But this isn’t my tale; trust me I have had my story told before. This is the tale of the four of you.”

With that he blew on his hand and flecks of purple glitter shot out of it, landing on their hands where it disappeared on impact.

“Was that fairy dust?” Roman asked as he retreated his hand to inspect it.

Tom chuckled. “Yeah, it won’t bind you to the promise or anything but it’s a token of good luck for my people. A little dust is sprinkled on every promise or deal made. Seeing as you’re about to face more challenges, I thought a little bit of luck might help.”

It had tingled a bit on impact but there was no trace of it now, Logan concluded, as he inspected his own hand.

“It is true the dust can make you fly? I have always wanted to fly,” Patton said.

Logan huffed out a laugh. “Patton, you can fly on your own.”

“Well, yeah but that’s not the same as flying because of fairy dust.”

“This is nice and all,” Virgil said as he sat back in his chair and slouched back. His hand automatically when to stroke Patch’s head, who sat faithfully beside him. “And say we accept that you’re being unnecessarily cryptic and mysterious but what are we actually doing about that monster storm I created?”

Logan pulled focus from how he felt about Patton to the task at hand.

“You need to all use your powers simultaneously,” Tom explained. “It’s not an exact science but that’s my best bet.”

Logan waited for Tom to elaborate but he didn’t seem like he was going to say anything more.

“Excuse me, you want us to just go out into the storm again and what… fire things at it? What are water, air, earth and fire going to do to it? If anything it would seem like it would feed it more.”

Tom just shrugged and Logan wanted to rip his head off. Before they left, Tom had assured them that everything would be okay if they just brought back the Orb of Perseverance and he would tell them what to do next.

Now he was _shrugging_? It was infuriating!

“Well, charging ahead without a plan sounds like my kind of expertise. Worry not, Logan. We will figure it out. Right, Tom?”

“Absolutely, Roman.”

Virgil looked just as unsettled with the lack of plan as Logan felt and Patton looked a bit like he was caught in the middle as he was undoubtedly feeling a whole different ranges of emotions floating around the room.

“Roman, can I talk to you?” Logan asked and rose from his seat.

Roman looked baffled but got out of his seat, hesitantly. “Sure, pal.”

“Patton, it is okay if we walk down to talk in the reception area of your shop?” Logan asked as he paused by the door.

“Sure, just… don’t make too much noise or you’ll wake the dogs.”

Logan nodded and began his descend down the stairs. Roman followed closely behind and Logan caught the essence of the prince’s worried thoughts. Logan wasn’t entirely sure why he had felt the urge to speak to Roman privately but he knew it needed to be done.

It felt wrong now that he was standing in front of him in the dimly lit reception. This was the crown prince of the kingdom he had vowed to protect and the son of some of the people he deeply respected.

But if Tom insisted on holding back on them, Logan needed to know that Roman and himself were on the same page. He knew he would get unlimited support from Patton without even having to confirm it. And Virgil was the most sensible of the lot, except himself, and Logan didn’t worry about him doing something foolish. Well, not that much anyway.

“Prince Roman,” Logan began but he immediately got interrupted.

“Roman,” Roman corrected and his voice wasn’t the boasting one he liked to put on, nor was it the whiny one he used when he didn’t get his way. This one was calmer.

“Pardon?”

“I think you can stop calling me Prince Roman and my prince. It’s… too formal for the two of us after everything that has happened, don’t you think?”

“You still refer to me as your royal advisor,” Logan argued.

Roman smiled. “Only to tease, and in the beginning to try and keep the lines from getting blurred. I thought you might just act like a spy and report everything I did back to my parents. You felt like adult supervision on a fun field trip but you more than that, Logan. I see that now. You’re clever, like brilliantly clever and you tell me things like it is. You don’t sugarcoat it. You’ve become a fast friend, Logan.”

It took a moment for Logan to process. There was that word again. Friend. Patton said they were friends too. Logan wasn’t sure how much time was supposed to pass before someone officially became a friend but he supposed he couldn’t keep arguing with the more emotional elementals.

And he felt touched by Roman’s words.

“Thank you… Roman. I must admit that you have surprised me on this trip as well. I’m afraid I had a rather unfavorable impression of you before. You are rash sometimes but you’re also brave and decisive and you fight passionately to achieve your goals and protect those who fight alongside you. I’ve come to realize that all the calculations in the world and carefully considered strategies might not work in the heat of the moment on the battlefield. And what we’re about to attempt is a battlefield and Tom doesn’t seem like he will give us any more guidance or help.”

“Logan, I’m sure he means well.”

“Yes, I am of that consideration as well but I… feel lost without my plans. I don’t know how to help. And like you said up there. This is your game. You’re flexible and able to adapt at a moment’s notice. We’re going to need that out there.”

“Understood,” Roman replied and he was wearing a bright smile. “You know, I can’t believe I never knew that there had been another elemental working in the castle for years. I just never noticed. If I had, maybe we could have have been confidants. It’s a heavy secret to share alone.”

“I imagine we could have been, Roman. But it is never too late.”

Suddenly, Logan found himself caught in another hug but he had found that he didn’t really mind that much anymore. It was nice when Patton hugged him and it made him feel calmer. When Roman did it, he felt stronger and like he would be able to handle anything.

As they walked back up to the others, Patton shot him a discreet smile and Virgil eyed Roman.

“I’m glad you’re sorting out your differences. You will only be able to stop the storm if you all work together and accept each other.”

“But what about the behavioral change you talked about before?” Virgil asked. “How do we stop that?”

“Things will work themselves out,” Tom said and Logan struggled to not make his temper flare up again. Saying such things provided absolutely no help.

“Err… just a thought but if we go out and face the storm, won’t people, you know, see us? Elemental powers and all?” Virgil asked.

Logan wished so desperately that he was able to read fey thoughts as Tom went still again. He seemed to be doing that whenever he was hiding something or holding out on them.

“Yes, they probably will,” Tom answered eventually.

“But… my parents… they’ll be expected to take action against us. Magic has been frowned upon for decades. And if someone recognizes that their crown prince is an elemental then they might start to demand that I be removed from the succession to the throne. But I am an only child and we can’t hand off the fate of our land to some distant cousin or something!”

“Roman, I’m sure it will be okay,” Patton said to try and calm him down. The fire elemental looked genuinely unwell and he even put a hand on the table to steady himself.

“I can’t do that to them. I promised I would never reveal my powers. I promised!”

The boom of his voice caused both Virgil and Patton to flinch and when Roman noticed he looked apologetic.

Logan wondered if Roman truly was the one who had the most to lose. He could lose his parents and his kingdom if this didn’t go his way. It was different for the rest of them. Yes, they struggled with different things. Logan might lose the job he loved but Joan would probably still be his friend, as would the other elementals. The sadness that had almost tore Virgil apart once might threaten him again but he would never be alone after this. Patton had heaps of friends around the city apparently and Logan doubted anyone would be able to hate that ball of sunshine, elemental powers or not.

Roman was worried about his appearance and a promise he had made to someone he loved, even if they didn’t accept him. They should. Logan’s respect for the King and Queen dropped quite a few points when he realized they had made their son grow up to feel like he could never truly be himself.

Logan had hid away his abilities of his own volition and it had been his choice, even it was one he made when he was young and scared and just wanted to be normal.

“Roman, they love you,” Patton continued. “They are your parents. They will continue to love you.”

Roman was looking more and more feverish.

“Hey,” Virgil said and his voice came out tentative. “It’s a good hope, Patton, and maybe they will love you no matter what. But even if your parents don’t accept it… then you have to go ahead anyway, Roman. Parents don’t always understand and… that’s okay. You can’t stop being you, just because they don’t understand. You can’t live your life on their terms.”

Logan looked to Virgil and then to Roman. The fire elemental had settled noticeable and Patton was grinning again, undoubtedly picking up on something emotionally that Logan was missing. Roman looked baffled and vulnerable and Logan had the feeling that not a lot of people were able to strip down the royal prince like that.

“I… I guess, you’re right, Virgil.”

Logan looked to Tom, who had been oddly quiet. He had a tendency to step back and let the four of them engage, unless any one of them specifically dragged him into the conservation. He seemed perfectly content to just sit back and let the things play out.

Logan tried to press Tom for more information as they started to prepare dinner but the fey just kept dismissing it and saying that everything would just work itself out. They needed rest now, even if Roman had protested and thought that they should just storm out and face the storm immediately. Thankfully, Patton had shut him down after lecturing him about how important it was to get a good night’s rest and that the storm would still be there in the morning and they would have enough time.

Logan wasn’t sure if they did. He still felt horrible that their plan essentially came down to just going up to the storm and flinging magic at it. It seemed uncivilized and too simple to work. But then again, he meant what he said about Roman’s approach to problems.

Sometimes, you were forced to take the jump without looking.

It felt wrong in Logan’s heart to even think like that but he was trying to be more accepting of different ways of doing things. Patton had dragged Roman into the bedroom to get some blankets down from a high shelf and Logan found himself alone with Virgil. Tom had let himself out but he had promised to be back the following morning to support them.

“Do you really think that this thing is a good idea?” Virgil asked as he scuffed his foot along the floorboard.

“I’m… torn about it,” Logan confessed. “I would like to know whatever Tom is refusing to tell us. I don’t like being kept in the dark about anything. But I do trust him to a degree. Patton certainly does and frankly, I trust Patton’s judgment wholeheartedly.”

Logan almost surprised himself with that last sentence. Since when had he started placing so much weight on the opinion of the adorable air elemental? If anything, Patton made questionable calls all the time, even if his heart was always in the right place. However, when it came down to people, he didn’t seem to make as many screw ups.

“I suppose,” Virgil said. “Patton is a good judge of character but it’s just… I know Tom said the three of you are influencing things around you as well but my thing is a big destructive storm. It’ll rip homes apart and kill people as well generally leave devastation in its wake… just like I do.”

If Patton hadn’t been in the next room and outside of earshot, Logan knew he would scold Virgil for saying something like that about himself. Patton would come up with something very heartfelt and cheer up Virgil but Logan was coming up short.

“You haven’t ripped us apart,” Logan said and earned a sarcastic eyebrow raise. “Well, you might have caused a little… turbulence here and there but I am confident that you make us stronger. None of us would have stood a chance against that Shadow in the Forest of Fables. If not for you, then we’d come to a horrible end. We need you in the fight.”

Before Virgil could reply, Patton and Roman came walking back in with loads of blankets and pillows in their arms.

“I love this. It’s been ages since I’ve had a sleepover!”

Logan didn’t have the heart to tell Patton that this wasn’t exactly a sleepover. You had to find the good moments and just grab onto them and Logan would never dream of bursting Patton’s bubble in a moment like this.

With Patton’s bed stripped of its madras and the different sleeping pads they had travelled with, as well as the blankets and pillows, the four of them settled in the living room in a big huddle. Patton had insisted that they all sleep there together.

The golden dog Patch that Patton had brought up earlier had been calm and quiet as all the discussions had been going on but now that it was sleepy time, he jumped around stamping between them to find out where would be most comfortable.

In the end, he ended up near Patton’s feet but turned towards Virgil.

Logan didn’t feel particularly tired when he first lied down but soon enough he felt sleep claim him. At least for a few hours, because he woke a couple of hours later when there was a bit of light glancing past his closed eyelids.

It was dim but it was clearly a lantern lit in the kitchen. Logan looked around to find that Virgil was sleeping, albeit jerking his arm a little bit, and Roman was full on snoring and taking up as much space as possible with his limps all over the place.

Patton’s space was empty, so it didn’t take a genius to figure out who might be in the kitchen. The dog Patch lifted his head and held Logan’s gaze for a moment before settling down again. The dog was in the spot where Patton had been when he had fallen asleep, so he had probably moved to make use of the residual body heat Patton had left behind.

Logan frowned but grabbed his glasses and got to his feet. He had always been a light sleeper and sensitive to light, so it wasn’t really a surprise that he had woken up but he was worried what might be keeping up the air elemental.

Perhaps, he didn’t need to be so worried. Logan found Patton munching on cookies in the kitchen. Patton only looked guilty for all of one second, despite being literally caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was okay anyway. It was Patton’s home and Patton’s cookies.

“Do you want one?” Patton asked and extended a cookie to Logan.

It was bad for your digestive system to eat in the middle of the night but Logan accepted the cookie anyway and took a nibble. It was good, sugary but nice.

“It’s not poisoned, you can take a proper bite,” Patton said with a smile and took another big bite of the cookie in his hand.

“What has got you up in the middle of the night?” Logan asked.

“I was hungry,” Patton said and indicated the cookies. They had all eaten a quick dinner before heading to bed but maybe it hadn’t been enough. “Flying four people for nearly an hour can take it out of a guy.”

Logan hadn’t even noticed Patton had felt fatigued. Patton had been his same smiling self, stepping in to interfere between the others when things got heated. Again, Logan was struck with the feeling that there was much more to the air elemental than what was visible on the surface.

“Is that all?” Logan felt compelled to ask anyway. “You’re all set for what we have to do tomorrow?”

Patton twisted the cookie around in his hands. “Yeah. It’s just something we have to do, you know? If we are the ones making people miserable and threatening their lives both with bad thoughts and Virgil’s storm then obviously we have to stop it. I’m just sad I didn’t notice people feeling bad before now.”

“Patton, that’s not your fault,” Logan said and took a step closer.

“It kind of is. I feel other people’s emotions, remember? And I can focus on it or try to shut it out. If I’m out and about and I encounter something bad I just shut it down, ignore it and try to smile brighter for that person. But if I didn’t, I might have noticed how often people were feeling bad. I’ve tried feeling them out now, even if it’s difficult with the distance. They’re all miserable or on the way to becoming it. And that’s a side effect of us.”

Logan wanted to say something to comfort Patton but he wasn’t good at this kind of stuff. Patton was. Patton always knew the right thing to say.

“I didn’t notice either, Patton and I can hear some of those people’s thoughts. I’m also a sworn protector of this land. Roman is its knight and crown prince. We didn’t notice either. It’s okay. We can do something about it now, right?”

The smile Patton shot him now was more reserved and less over the top grinning like usual. It felt more private and it only lingered on his lips for a moment.

“We’re still going to be together no matter what happens tomorrow, okay? I’m never letting any of you go. I don’t care about what gets in the way. There’s something special about us together. It feels like a family and I don’t get to see mine nearly enough. My friends make a wonderful chosen family though and the three of you are never getting rid of me.”

Now, it was Logan’s turn to smile because yes, Patton was indeed being utterly adorable.

“As if anyone would want to be without you in their lives after they had the pleasure of getting to know you,” Logan said honestly.

Patton’s eyes widened. “You mean that?”

Logan didn’t like being put on the spot like that at all. He hadn’t meant to say that about Patton. He was normally very careful about what words left his mouth and he always considered the weight of them. But after having spent a lot of time with the other elemental, they had started to rub off on him, Patton especially.

“I do,” Logan confirmed. “You’re the heart of the group, Patton. You keep us in check and I’m sure we all love you.”

“I love you too, Logan,” Patton said and Logan’s heart might have dropped into his stomach. Patton probably just meant it platonically but still the mere words sent a wave of something through every fiber of Logan’s body. He had never thought he would be able to find someone who could love him, platonically or romantically, but here was Patton saying it with just a sincere expression.

Logan tried to remember why he had even considered that it would be a good idea to turn back the clock if he could to make sure he never agreed to the meeting that had cause him to meet Patton, Virgil and Tom. He had wondered if it wouldn’t have been easier but he had been wrong to even consider it.

So things had been more complicated and he would have to face off a scary storm and maybe an angry mob but he wouldn’t be alone. He would be standing next to three individuals he had come to greatly admire and care for in the short span of time that they had known each other.

Logan must have frozen while caught up in his thoughts because the next moment he felt a kiss brush his cheek as Patton walked by.

“We’ve got each other, right?” Patton asked and paused beside Logan with a hand on the earth elemental’s shoulder.

Logan still felt tongue-tied and confused but he needed to get out of his head and just go with it. They had a mission to accomplish and Patton was right.

“Of course. I wouldn’t face a terrifying magical storm of despair and hurt with anyone else.”

Patton smiled and let out a chuckle. “We’ll be fine, Logan. You heard Tom. We will know what to do when we’re out there. We just need to believe that it’ll work out.”

“I was never good at make-belief, Patton,” Logan confessed. “I’m better with cold hard facts.”

“How about this fact for you… We’ve faced off numerous foes together already with a hundred percent success. That’s a pretty good track record.”

Logan couldn’t express in words how much he appreciated Patton going out of his way to calm and reassure him in terms he got easily. It was rather touching.

“Yes, you’re right, Patton.”

“You bet your sweet ass on it,” Patton said with another one of those bright smiles. “We’ve got this.”

Logan felt inclined to agree, even though he didn’t have any facts to support it. He simply trusted in his fellow elementals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meliorism – the belief that the world gets better; the belief that humans can improve the world
> 
> Another chapter written and posted in a day. This is getting a tiny bit stressful but I have managed until now. Logan is a bit complicated for me to write but hopefully it comes out okay. I know it's just a lot of conversations in this one but the story is built around a lot of dialogue (just like the Sanders Sides video). In the next and final chapter, they will go and face the storm, with a too simple plan for Logan's liking but he's growing and learning to let go. 
> 
> Next update is supposed to go up tomorrow but again, again I'm writing it on the day and I have work tomorrow but I'll try my best (I haven't failed yet, so I'll probably stick it out with the last two updates).
> 
> EDIT Thursday at 8.30 PM: I will let myself fail on this one. I'm currently 1k into Roman's chapter but I'm too tired after a long day at work and if I try to push myself further, I fear that I will ruin the story and my heart cannot take that. I will hopefully have Roman's chapter (which is the final proper chapter) ready for posting tomorrow, even if that is a busy day as well. And then you'll get the epilogue on Christmas Day instead. I hope it's okay and I can stick to this schedule.


	12. Colors of the Wind ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day had arrived when the four of them would have to face the storm and if they survived, the consequences of revealing their powers.

When Roman woke up he know where he was. It wasn’t entirely unnatural. It happened often, if him and his knights were camping on the way to a battle or he had been asked to visit neighboring kingdoms in a show of diplomacy and woke up in a stranger’s guest room.

However, what brought his memory forward this time wasn’t glancing around and taking in his surroundings. Instead, it was the feeling of bliss in his chest as he opened his eyes and realized he was surrounded by his fellow elementals.

Roman had always been told off for being a fussy sleeper. He would flail his arms and legs around and he had done so ever since he was little. When he was just a young child, he would run into his parents’ bed when he had a nightmare. His father usually complained but his mother always lifted her side of the covers and allowed him to cuddle close until the lingering feeling of the nightmare subsided and he would fall asleep.

He hadn’t been sharing a bed with someone for a long time. Not like this. So innocently and oddly familiar, even if he had never fallen asleep with the three guys who had started to mean so much in his life.

Roman evaluated the situation of his leg, which was tossed over Patton’s. He had also an arm resting on something that was rising and falling ever so gently. He turned around to look and found that his hand was resting on Virgil’s back. His first thought was to snap his hand away. It wasn’t appropriate for him to reach out in the night and Virgil certainly hadn’t consented to physical contact.

But there was something calming and almost hypnotic about seeing Virgil’s body breathe, finally relaxed and void of worries and anxiety, even if just for a moment. Virgil looked younger like this too, his face relaxed instead of the permanent scowl that he used to wear.

Roman withdrew his hand carefully and he got out of his covers as quietly as possible. He went to the bathroom and as he splashed water in his face he stared at his reflection. Some people might call him vain but he usually liked the image that looked back at him.

He was a handsome and confident prince who didn’t let anyone or anything bother him. Or at least that was how he felt most of time. Today, there was a shadow over his face and Roman had no doubt it was the subconscious worries that had made him leave bed almost before the sun came up. He wasn’t sure what would happen as they had to battle the storm today but he had a distinct feeling that everything was about to change.

There was something in the air and this time it wasn’t anticipation for an adventure.

It felt like the point of no return. Soon everything would change.

People would undoubtedly figure out who they were and what they were capable of. Roman sighed and pulled out the pendant that hung around his neck. Made in gold, it held the face of one of his ancestors. Saint Thomas Sanders. It seemed like the old man had passed down more than just his name.

Roman let a flame come to live by his fingertips and it danced obediently over his palm.

He knew how terrible it would be if he ever lost control. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to forgive himself. And it made him realize that he had been very unfair towards Virgil. If he had just stopped and listened instead of jumping to conclusions, then he might not have hurt the water elemental. Virgil didn’t want to create the storm and it had happened by accident.

The whole behavioral change in the people around them had been blatantly obvious when looking back but Roman felt like he should have seen it before. He held the fire in one palm as he turned the Saint Sanders’ pendant over in his other palm.

It was customary to send a prayer to the various Saints before a battle. Supposedly, it got them to watch out for you and made sure you wouldn’t get hurt. Roman closed his hand around the pendant and whispered.

“Protect us in battle today, dear Saints. We are doing what we believe in our hearts to be just. Let us not fall in vain,” he recited but then he thought of something different he needed to add to the old prayer. “Protect my friends. They are good people and I am not ready to lose any one of them. Saint Sanders, the ruler of the elements and the protector of the weak, I beg this of you.”

The bathroom door started to creep open and Roman tried to go for his sword but he was still in his sleeping clothes. As an alternative, he called upon flames in both of his hands.

“It’s just me.”

It took a moment to calm himself down but he lowered his hands as he saw the familiar fey, flapping his wings to say afloat next to the door.

“What are you doing here?” Roman asked.

“I felt like I was needed,” Tom said with a shy smile but he moved on before Roman could say anything. “All of you need to get up. The storm is approaching faster than we thought. You need to go and face it.”

And with that sentence Roman went into battle mode. This was something he knew how to do. Well, the preparation at least. He still wasn’t quite sure how they were supposed to battle a weather phenomenon but he was hopeful.

They ate breakfast in a rushed silence and people looked nervous. Roman tried to focus on their emotions and then minimize them. He used to do the same thing with his parents when they were arguing. In hindsight, it might not just have been a random thing. It did usually work rather magically.

A little pal with bright colored hair appeared in the shop, as they were about to leave. Roman gathered that they were named Talyn and they were very confused to be introduced to the crown prince. Patton made Talyn swear to look after the dogs.

“But what are you going to do against a _storm_ , Patton?” Talyn pressed, frown on their face and hostility in their voice, as the elementals started to move to the door. Patton seemed surprised by the snappy attitude, so Talyn might be experiencing behavioral influences as well.

Patton just smiled and exuded happiness. Roman caught onto the emotion and tried to let it settle over their entire group.

“Whatever we have to,” Patton said, still smiling happily and talking in an upbeat tone despite his serious words. “Just mind the dogs for me. They don’t like the storm.”

Talyn nodded and move to grab the collar of Patch, who had been sitting obediently next to Virgil. Roman had to admit that he was a bit jealous that Virgil got so much doggy love but at the same time he wanted that for Virgil.

“You are ready,” Tom told them, as Logan hesitated with his hand on the door handle. The winds could be heard and almost felt down here. The storm had certainly gotten closer during the night.

When they opened the door, it was like stepping out into chaos. The sun had technically risen by now but it still looked dark and gloomy and more like dusk than the beginning of a new day. The winds almost caused them to tumble sideways if not for the fact they grabbed onto each other and found their footing.

Tom had landed on Patton’s shoulder and he was holding on tightly with his tiny hands.

Roman didn't know what to think about the chaos in front of him. He clung to Logan, who had almost been blown into him, while he wondered how they might conquer this beast. It was a beast of swirling winds and rain that would surely descend on their city and the people he loved in it. It was his job to protect them and he was going to everything in his power to stop it from hurting anyone.

If it had just been a normal storm and not a magical one, he would have told people to evacuate or come seek shelter in the castle. But it wasn't a regular storm and according to Tom, if the four of them didn't stop it then it would never be stopped. 

It was a lot of responsibility but Roman thrived on that. He had been bestowed responsibility upon for all of his life. He was used to it. 

The other three looked a little pale in comparison, so he stepped up like the leader he tried to be. 

"It's okay," he shouted, half his voice carried away by the wind. "We'll just start firing magic at it."

"That is still a very illogical plan," Logan protested. 

"But it's the only one we've got. Once in a while things can work out without a plan. You just have to believe."

With those words, Roman took his fighting stance and started charging toward what he deemed to be the center of the storm. It was just in the outskirts of the city and it had yet to cause too much destruction. They would be fine. They had to be fine. 

Surprisingly, the three other elementals followed him blindly into the storm. He had worried that they might turn their back upon seeing the challenge they were facing but he should have known better. They were much tougher than they looked.

Tom seemed to have disappeared from Patton's shoulder but Roman had a feeling that the fey would. Tom had seemed quite adamant that this was  _their_  fight and no one else could help or do anything.

People were running around them. So many faces of the people that Roman hoped to lead one day but didn't recognize. However, they recognized him. Most of them just startled with wide eyes and an open mouth before they hurried on.

"Prince Roman!" someone shouted and Roman turned to see the face of one of his knights. "My prince, you mustn't be here. The storm is quickly approaching. You need to get to safety."

"No," Roman said and paused, which enabled the other elementals to catch up with him.

"My prince, I must insist. Your parents..."

"The King and Queen should be proud of him and not be trying to call him to safety," Logan interrupted. 

"Yeah, we're going to stop the storm," Patton said confidently. 

The knight looked equally confused by the statements as well as the fact his crown prince was standing surrounded by a royal advisor and peasants. 

"I don't have time to explain," Roman said. "But I must do this. If I don't make it... please tell my parents that I love them dearly and I'm sorry for breaking our promise."

Roman felt his throat tighten and he moved forward without another word to his knight, even as the man called out for him. It hurt but he couldn't let himself worry anymore. At present, there was no  _after_  for him. There was just right now as the battle was about to begin. If they all survived, then they would handle the fallout.

It was difficult to keep moving forward in such strong winds and the rain was being slung so violently in their faces. They were almost at the heart of the storm.

A scream sounded in the air and Roman managed to turn around to see a massive plank of wood flying through the air and threatening to land on a mother and a child. Roman felt helpless but thankfully, he wasn't alone. 

Suddenly, the plank changed direction, flinging itself backwards unnaturally and earth rose up from the ground to cover and ground it to keep it from causing any damage. 

Roman didn't need to turn around to know it was the work of Patton and Logan, seemingly working in perfect unison. His heart knew without his eyes having to witness it. However, it seemed that someone else had seen.

"MAGIC!"

Roman saw his knight from before come charging towards them, with castle guards in tow now.

"Step away from the crown prince at once, elementals!"

Roman didn't need to think before he put himself in front of Patton and Logan. Virgil was further away but it seemed the water elemental didn't need any protection at present moment. 

That is until he called upon the rain and sent it flying right towards the knight and the guards and knocking them on their asses. Several of the people rushing to flee from the storm stopped dead in their tracks to see what the hell was happening. Roman supposed that curiosity killed the cat could become a very fitting saying. Who stopped while fleeing for their lives? Even if it was their crown prince taking an opposite stance of his knight and guards. Or perhaps, it was the fascination with magic. 

The knight got on his feet almost immediately and he was charging at Virgil with his sword. Fear seized Roman for a moment because Virgil was doing nothing to deter the attacking knight. Maybe the water elemental foolishly still thought that the storm would end with his life or he was just too affected by being this close to the storm.

Roman wasn't going to let him die. No way.

He sparked fire at his fingertips and it burned despite the rain that should have extinguished them immediately. There was some perks of magically conjured up fire, he supposed. 

Roman put his hands together and pushed, fire leaping forward through the air heavy with rain like it was a different substance entirely. The fire impacted with the sword rather than the knight but it must have become burning hot instantly because the knight dropped it and then he turned to Roman with a shocked expression. Virgil was looking at him in a similar way.

"You're... But Prince Roman..."

"I'm sorry but we do not have time for this."

"Stop," the knight ordered but he didn't sound authoritarian at all. Not that Roman would listen to orders either way. "Any elemental is to be apprehended at sight, even a royal one."

"I'd like to see you try," Roman growled but he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. He hadn't realized that Virgil had walked up to him.

"We're trying to stop the storm," Patton said from closely behind him.

"We can talk about consequences later but right now time is of the essence," Logan added.

The knight looked thoroughly confused and the guards were looking at the knight for guidance in how to behave when one was challenging the crown prince. It wasn't a very common occurrence. 

Roman nodded and then turned his back and continued to advance towards the eye of the storm. It had happened. They hadn't even tackled the storm yet and their powers were already exposed. Their lives would never be the same again.

It had to be a good thing.

Roman refused to believe that having Virgil, Patton and Logan in his life could lead to anything bad. They were too wonderful for that.

As they reached the eye of the storm everything was oddly quiet and still. No rain fell here and the winds seemed to sweep around them rather than shake their bodies from side to side. However, it was darker here too and the mass that hung about their heads looked like black smoke. Roman felt chills down his spine and remembered how it had felt to approach the Shadow in the Forest of Fables. When his sword had simply sliced through without doing any damage and he had come tumbling through the smoking mass himself. All his bravado faltered and he wondered if they could do this. 

"Hey," Virgil called. "We've got this remember? That thing is of my creation and that's how I know we'll be able to beat it. It's a manifestation of all my darkest thoughts. And over the past couple of days, all of your have managed to pull be back from the brink. Logan stopped me when I was trying to leave before we even entered the Forest of Fables. Patton made sure I didn't fall apart when I brought up all of these emotions to banish the Shadow. And you, Roman, you pushed me to the edge and almost made me tumble over it..."

Roman felt guilt in his stomach anew but then Virgil continued.

"but you didn't let me fall. You caught me. You apologized. You made me believe that we could do this. We _can_ do this. All of you know how to handle me at my worst. Let's do this."

With those final words, Virgil raised his hands and the water in the storm started moving more feverishly. Patton followed suit and the winds around them started to change. Logan moved his hands more calculated but the earth around them started to shift and move upwards to trap in the storm.

Roman glanced upwards at the dark smoke directly over their heads. His sword had done bogus all to the Shadow and this thing reminded him of that mythical creature. But as he was standing surrounded by his fellow elementals, literally in their element, the answer seemed obvious. 

You didn't fight magic with brute force. You fought it with magic and the help of your friends.

Roman felt the metaphorical fire always burning in his chest and called it to his hands. This time it didn't just spark and then float above his hands like usual. He could feel the fire on his skin, encasing his hands entirely but it didn't hurt. He felt protected and safe, standing as one out of four. He could even sense the powers of the others around him.

Slowly, he raised his hands and called for the fire to move upwards and upwards. Before he had met the others, heck even before this morning, he had thought his fire acted just like regular fire. But there wasn't anything regular about fire climbing calculatedly through thin air.

That was magic. 

As the cylinder of fire reached the top, it was like it ignited the smoke sitting there and a big explosion threw the four of them to the ground. Roman’s ears were ringing and his vision had gone blurry.

They scrambled to get back to each other, hands interlocking with arms as soon as they could. None of them knew how or why but they just needed to touch and make sure everyone was okay.

A roar sounded above them, almost as if an animal was crying out for the final time before succumbing to its injuries. Normally such a sound would tug at Roman’s heart strings but right now he felt only victorious. At least until he remembered that Virgil might be connected to the storm and he frantically looked at Virgil's face, for any sign of pain or distress but the water elemental just looked shocked and his eyes were wide with awe. He thankfully didn’t look in pain.

The storm had been brewing for nearly a month and it was almost surreal as the skies started to part to reveal a blue sky. The dark clouds simply evaporated and the winds stopped entirely as well. It was dead quiet, as the four elementals lay huddled together in the mud, clinging onto each other for dear life. 

It was over. It felt over. They had actually done it.

None of them dared to move as if that might disrupt the fabric of the universe and cause the storm to come back. It wasn’t until Logan started shifting about and pulled forward the bag he had insisted on bringing. He opened it and pulled out the Orb of Perseverance. Only it wasn’t just an empty glass orb anymore. Inside of it was a thundercloud, roaring and alive but trapped.

Virgil reached out for the orb and Logan willingly handed it over. Virgil sat up, folded his legs under him and cradled it carefully in his hands. The storm seemed to reflect in Virgil's eyes and he looked hauntingly beautiful. 

"It's..."

"All the bad things battled and conquered through perseverance."

The four of them looked up to see Tom floating in the air. He was smiling happily and his wings even seemed to shine brighter. Heck, the little fey was practically radiating sunshine. 

"That was why we went to collect it?" Logan asked. 

"No," Tom said and shook his head. "I have more of those. There's nothing special about that orb in particular. They are just casings to hold magic."

"Why did we have to get it then?" Roman asked and he wanted to be angry that they had wasted their time if Tom could just have given them one exactly the same. But his heart felt so happy and relieved that he wasn’t sure anything could make him angry right now.

"Because you needed to learn to work together," Tom explained. "You would never have been able to face the storm otherwise. It could only be conquered if all the four elements were used in unison, which meant that your hearts had to be in it as well as your skills. You had to understand where each other was coming from and accept your fellow elementals. The fastest way to do that was to give you a common and achievable goal and make sure you had to stick together at all times."

"You played us," Logan concluded but he didn't sound angry either.

"He didn't really," Patton said and the air elemental was smiling again. "He made us get closer. Look at the adventures we had together. Look how much we got to learn about each other. That wouldn't have happened if we just stayed at home."

"You made us go under false pretenses," Virgil said to Tom and he was scowling again but there was no bite behind his words. Roman was able to tell the difference between when the water elemental was truly angry or if he was just being defensive.

"You needed it. None of you were truly happy. You were all missing something. You were all missing each other. And now your storm is trapped Virgil and by introducing you all to each other we ensure that none of the other three of you will accidentally make storm, or an earthquake or a fire that will threaten our land. None of you will ever feel that empty feeling again.”

Roman looked around at his fellow elementals and he realized that Tom was right. He had always felt that itch under his skin to use his fire abilities and he had gone on so many quests and adventures just for the heck of it. He hadn't realized but he had been searching for something. He just hadn't realized that the three somethings were living right under his nose in his hometown.

"They all know now," Roman said and looked down at his hand. "About the magic. Four elementals. My parents will have to take action."

"Worry not," Tom said. "Together, there isn't any challenge you cannot face."

With those words, the four elementals started getting on their feet and dusted themselves off. There was already a crowd that had started to move in as soon as the storm had magically died down. Tom flew away before anyone approached. If someone spotted a fey with them, it might make things even worse.

At the front, Roman spotted his knights, including the one he had attacked with his fire. Despite that, all of them bowed as he walked up. 

"My prince," said the one he had faced before. "You must - all four of you - go before your parents for your verdict."

Roman knew that but there wasn't any way in hell he was letting anyone shackle them and lead them there. He had more dignity than that. They would walk and preferably he would be able to take all of the blame or convince his parents that they were wrong about magic entirely.

"We will go see them at once," Roman said with a nod.

“Are you sure, Roman?” Logan asked in a hushed voice, as they started moving the crowd that parted for them in a mixture of fear and awe. Roman felt the knights follow them closely but none of them even dared to suggest that the four elemental should be shackled. Roman silent dared them if they wanted a reprimand.

“We cannot live a live in hiding,” Roman answered, his voice just loud enough that the other three elementals were able to hear. “Hiding who we are has been the thing that caused damage to us. We’re out and proud.”

“Absolutely,” Patton agreed and unlike Roman, he spoke loudly so that everyone around them could hear. He then put an arm around each Virgil and Logan who walked on different sides of him. “We were born this way and it’s a wonderful thing. We should be proud of who we are. _All_ of who we are.”

Roman was next to Virgil, who seemed to tense a bit at Patton’s words.

“You three are going to be the death of me,” Virgil muttered but Roman caught the brief smile that passed over his lips.

“Virgil, I do believe we just helped save the whole city and you, so your statement is inaccurate,” Logan said.

“You wouldn’t even know what to do with yourself if you didn’t have us now,” Roman said and bumped his shoulder into Virgil’s.

They had to face his parents first but Roman was already considering how he could make sure Virgil would have a home by the end of the day. He was never letting the water elemental spend a night on the streets again, even if he had to host him in his own room. Frankly, there were several reasons why he wouldn’t mind that at all.

The gates to the castle had already been opened after the storm had passed and Roman led the way to the throne room. Again, the guards did a bow as he passed them but he wasn’t sure if they had heard the news yet.

However, it became quite evident that the news had reached the castle, as they walked into the throne room and Roman saw the rage in his father’s eyes. He felt like he shrunk ten sizes and he might have stopped moving forward if not for Virgil’s hand landing on his back and gently pushing him forward as a reminder not to let his step falter. The King was likely just angry that Roman had broken the promise about keeping his elemental powers secret.

Other than his parents, there was the board of royal advisors and the knights who followed the four elementals inside. The knights stopped by the door and it closed with a loud bang.

The four of them lined up before the King and Queen. Roman cleared his throat. He knew he needed to keep the formalities but a small part of him wanted to run up into his mother’s arms and have her hold him, just for a little while.

These last few days had been a wild ride. However, Roman was acutely aware that he would never have made it through without the support of his fellow elementals. He was thankful to have gone on this quest with them.

“King. Queen,” Roman said and bowed his head. Logan knew to imitate the action but thankfully Virgil and Patton just followed suit, despite having never been in the situation before.

“Crown Prince Roman. You must realize why your presence has been requested as well as the board of royal advisors. It has come to our attention that you and your three accomplices were practicing elemental magic. Why would such things be reported?”

His father was trying to give him an out. Roman could tell that the King wanted him to deny the ability to wield magic or maybe throw the others into the fire and escape himself. He would never do that to them.

“Because it is true,” Roman said. Someone from the royal advisors’ table gasped. “I am a fire elemental.”

Right now, the King was staring at his son with metaphorical fire in his eyes.

“It is a serious allegation.”

“I’m aware, your majesty, but I cannot lie,” Roman said. He didn’t want to confirm to everyone that his parents had already known and just hid it for all of his life. He didn’t want to damage their reputation, even as he was wrecking his own.

“You must be aware of the kingdom’s stance on magic.”

“Beloved King and Queen,” Logan spoke and he waited until he got an acknowledged nod from the King to continue, “I am an elemental too and I have been your trusted loyal advisor. My strategic vision has helped this kingdom numerous times and I beg you listen to me now, even if it’s for the final time. Magic is no more dangerous than any other weapon. Much like a knife, all who wields it does not seek to cause harm. It can be used for assistance and good purposes. Elementals like Prince Roman and myself are born with the magic in our veins and we have never used it to cause harm. We simply want to be able to live like everyone else.”

Silence settled after Logan’s words and Roman felt a bit taken aback that Logan dared to speak to his King and Queen like that. Sure, he was overly polite and respectful in tone but his words went against common consensus about magic. It was a dangerous thing to say. Roman worried if he would be able to protect him if the King and Queen decided they must make an example out of this case, the people involved be damned.

“Hi, err, your royal highnesses. My name’s Patton. I run a dog rescue center and I’m an elemental too,” Patton said and made himself float as to prove his point. “And Logan is absolutely right. We didn’t choose to be born with magic; it was just the way we came out. We would never use it to intentionally harm anyone. In fact, we just used it to stop the storm that would have torn this place apart.”

That definitely caught everyone’s attention and the royal advisors started muttering. The King frowned.

“I was under the impression the storm was of magical origin. In our experience, magic is a destructive force if wielded by most, even if I would be inclined to believe that there were exceptions.”

“The storm…” Virgil spoke up without permission and Roman wanted to slap him.

Not only because it was rude but also because he had a feeling that Virgil was about to metaphorically fall on his sword and accept responsibility for creating the storm. If he did that, there was no way Roman could protect him. Roman hoped that his desperate gaze was enough to make Virgil reconsider.

“Virgil,” he whispered and he didn’t care that he sounded wrecked.

Virgil’s eyes darted to meet his for the briefest of moments. Roman could see him caving.

“It was made from magic. But it was made from what happens when magic is suppressed. We were only able to stop it by using our powers. It was the only way. Don’t hurt these people. They are some of the greatest assets to your kingdom. Roman will be a wonderful King one day. Logan is an impeccable strategist. And Patton brings joy to the entire city in form of dogs and friendship. Condemning them because of their birth is _wrong_.”

Roman was slightly relieved that Virgil hadn’t admitted to being the accidental culprit of the storm but he was still so tense that Virgil dared to speak to his parents in such a harsh tone. Logan and Patton had at least been polite when addressing them but Virgil didn’t hide his contempt.

“Father,” Roman said. He had to step in. Any moment they would be dismissed so that the King and Queen could consult the royal advisors. “I beg of you to remember our ancestor. Saint Thomas Sanders.”

Roman pulled out his pendant and recalled how Tom had explained that Saint Sanders had been one of the first elementals and that he had been able to control all four elements.

“He was an elemental. It was what gained him his sainthood back in the day. You must know our history on the topic, even if you kept it from me. Being an elemental does not make you dangerous. It just gives you a new way to help people.”

His father still looked torn but for the first time Roman moved his eyes to his mother. Ultimately, the decision would fall to his father but he would consult both the royal advisors and his wife.

The Queen looked proud and she was looking at her son with so much love in her eyes.

“Leave us. I will need to consult my advisors before I make a decision. Knights, please take Prince Roman and his accomplices to await the verdict.”

Roman knew he wouldn’t like this part. Sometimes, he had been sitting in on meetings like this and he would get to hear the discussions and maybe even contribute. Logan looked similarly uneasy. None of them spoke until they were alone in a room, even if guards were right outside.

“Joan was on the board,” Logan commented. “I know they’ll fight vehemently for us.”

“Of course, and your parents love you, I could feel that, Roman. You’ll be fine,” Patton added.

“We _all_ need to be fine,” Roman argued and started biting his nails. “I won’t accept that I can just walk away if any of you need to be imprisoned or hurt.”

“It wouldn’t be unfair if they locked _me_ up,” Virgil argued. “This was my whole fault.”

Roman turned from his pacing and walked right up into Virgil’s personal space to wave a finger in his face. “Don’t you dare!”

“My words exactly! This was not your fault, Virgil, and you should not pay for it. The universe failed you when it made you so lonely,” Patton said.

“I don’t know,” Virgil said with a shrug. “The universe got me you guys too.”

With that, they all moved into a group hug. They were clutching each other and holding on tightly, much like when they had been huddled on the ground after they banished the storm. It felt like being home.

The door opened but none of them moved. Just for moment they needed to be in each other’s arms. But the moment eventually broke and they turned around to be informed by the guard that a decision had been made and they were wanted back in the throne room immediately.

Nerves were running high as they took a stance in front of the King and Queen again. It had been a rather fast decision and Roman feared that it meant bad news.

“We have deliberated your case,” the King said. “And I have decided that you should not face persecution for the circumstances of your birth. While we were deliberating, a scout returned with accounts of your heroics and how you used your abilities to stop the storm. You all fought bravely.”

Roman’s breath caught in his throat. No persecution.

“You mean?”

“You will not be harmed for the magic in your veins, my son, nor will your new… friends,” his mother spoke. “This should have been done long ago.”

“My wife speaks the truth,” the King confirmed. “We will have to reconsider our stance on magic, especially the elemental kind that saved our home today.”

Someone from the royal advisors’ table let out a cheer and started running over to them. It had to be Joan that Logan had been speaking off earlier. The royal advisor caught both Patton and Logan in a hug, almost knocking them down, and Roman found himself pulling Virgil into a hug and the water elemental didn’t resist him, in fact he hugged him back. They moved and found themselves in a mess of a big group hug yet again.

They would all be okay.

They could be themselves openly.

They had found each other.

They were never going to be alone again.

Everything had fallen into place.

It truly felt like a Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **12 Days of Sanders Sides complete!**
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is one day late but I'm so happy I decided to wait! I really liked how this turned out and I hope it didn't disappoint. I just love the group hugs so much, man. Also you might have been able to pick up my preferred ships (I couldn't help myself) but no ones getting together in this one as it's more about the relationship of all of them as a group. Most things have hopefully been answered by now but a one thing is still to be revealed about Tom. The epilogue will be written from his point of view, so we'll finally get a look into his head. If you have any other things you feel like the story hasn't answered (not about Tom) then feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll try to make sure I answer it in the epilogue - I hate leaving loose ends. 
> 
> As I have two chaptered stories (a phanfic and an undertale fic) going up with updates this weekend, the epilogue will be posted on Monday, which is also Christmas Day. It oddly works out really well for the story (I think. It's not written yet but I just plan on it being a little short piece to wrap up some loose ends and get a perspective shift, so it'll probably be an easy and nice writing experience. My heart aches with the thought of saying goodbye to these characters though. I've only been writing them for like a month but I know I'll miss them). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who have read the story so far. It's passed 1k reads, 100 kudos and 40 comments which is really cool, since I haven't written that much for this fandom. 
> 
> Lastly, happy holidays and merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful time, however you spend or celebrate it. If this time of year is tough for you, then I hope you get through it okay.


	13. Epilogue by Saint Sanders

They had done it. The four of them had finally connected and managed to calm the storm. With their actions, the world was brought back into balance. The elements had reconnected after a long time of being apart and it left the nature magic calm in over a century.  

It was Christmas morning when Tom decided to check up on them again. Thanks to their connection, he always had a vague idea of where they were and he was unsurprised to locate the four of them at Patton’s home above the dog rescue center.

After having slept together for three days in a row, it seemed only natural that they would gravitate back towards each other. He smiled at the thought as he felt the chill of snowflakes landing on his wings as he approached the air elemental’s home.

Tom let his fairy wings carry him up to the top window as he peeked inside. The mix match of mattresses, blankets and pillows were still at the center of the living room but the Sides were sat at the table, food laid out in front of them and big smiles on their faces.

All of them were wearing sleepy but happy eyes as chatter sounded across the table. Logan and Patton were sat beside each other and Patton laughed loudly and leaned into the earth elemental, who shot a fond glance his way. Across the table were Virgil and Roman, casting each other sly glances and timid smiles.

Tom didn’t even want to guess if any of the sprouting friendships could turn into something else as well but he wasn’t so surprised that the opposite forces seemed attracted.

He tapped on the window with his knuckles and four pair of eyes drifted towards the window. Patton sprang up from his seat, glee on his face as he rushed to open the window.

A gust of snow came in along with Tom. The clear blue sky had lasted a couple of hours after the elementals had vanquished the storm but soon after soft snow had started to descend. Now snow adorned the tops of houses and the snow would crunch under your feet.

Not that Tom had feet he used very much anymore, after he had gotten his wings but he remembered the time when he walked as human.

“Tom!” Patton shouted and Tom felt himself pulled into an embrace, gently and carefully as to not squash his delicate wings. He clung to the air elemental’s embrace as best he could with his tiny arms and felt a longing to properly hug him, as if they were both humans.

Being a fey had been a very good thing and for most part he loved the second chance at life that he had gotten but after spending considerable time with the elementals, he felt a longing for his first life. Since he had been with wings for over a century, he also felt especially connected to the air element.

“Tom, welcome,” Logan said and got up and offered his hand to shake as Patton let go. “I know we’ve had our differences but I am happy to see you.”

“I told you to have faith,” Tom said and shook Logan’s hand. Tom could see a bit of himself in Logan’s skepticism but he knew that the calculating exterior would start to melt away more and more as Logan spent time with his fellow elementals.

“Faith is a something very important,” Roman said and got to his feet as well. He walked up to Tom and did a slight bow of his head. Tom returned the gesture and he knew how much it mattered for Roman to extend that sign of respect.

Roman had been the elemental he had kept the closest tabs on, as he was a direct descendant. Tom had been present at his birth and all his life events, even if it had always been hidden away in a corner. Roman had actually been the reason Tom knew to seek out the other elementals.

Through the years, there had been several elementals but never four of different elements at the same time. When Tom saw all of the quests Roman took up, he knew there was something the crown prince was searching for, even if Roman hadn’t known it himself. It took him a while to figure out that the other three elements were calling out to be reunited with the fire magic in Roman’s veins.

“Sorry for doubting you,” Virgil said from his seat, legs folded up under him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tom replied.

When Tom had found Virgil, he had known something needed to be done. There had been so much turmoil in the water elemental’s heart and Tom had gotten flashbacks to his own youth and the parents who had turned him away when they discovered he could control the elements.

They had tried to come back for him when he was made a Saint. He had forgiven them even before that but he never allowed them to be properly a part of his life anymore. They tried to exploit him when he came to success for the very thing they had condemned him for in his early life.

“We are so happy you found all of us, Tom. It’s been so wonderful to find three new friends and I can’t tank you enough for bringing these wonderful boys into my life.”

“It’s okay, Patton,” Tom said.

He considered for a moment if he should reveal to the elementals that he was in fact Saint Thomas Sanders and all the magic and powers each of them possessed had originally come from him.

After his tough upbringing, Tom had devoted his life to helping others, both with his words and his powers. Over the years, he gained a reputation for himself and in his late life he had sainthood bestowed upon him. Because of this, as well as his magic, he had the opportunity to get a second chance at life as a magical creature.

A fey was a creature of pure magic and they lived much longer than humans. Tom hadn’t been able to resist. He wasn’t done with helping people and he wasn’t ready to leave his children and grandchildren behind without protection. He agreed to become their guardian and give up his elemental powers to stay amongst the living.

He gifted his elemental powers to nature and over the years he had seen other humans being born with the ability to control an element. When that someone was one of his direct descendants, in Prince Roman, Tom had a feeling something was about to happen.

It had all been instinctive reasoning and consulting old and wise creatures like the unicorn Alistar, who Tom had also asked for help when looking after the elementals in the Forest of Fables. He had come to the conclusion that the four elements longed to be brought back together.

“It was a pleasure to bring the four of you together,” Tom said and landed on the table as the elementals took their seats again. “I would apologies for uprooting your lives like that but I truly think that it is all for the better. The elemental magic in your veins longed to be brought back together.”

The four of them exchanged glances. There was already so much love in their eyes; despite the short time they had known each other. Maybe it was because something deep inside them knew that they were meant to exist together.

“There is still something that you are not telling us,” Logan said but his voice was neutral and not angry with him for withholding information.

“Well, a little mystery is good, isn’t it?” Patton asked and nudged Logan.

“No, one should strive to find the answers,” Logan said. “But… if you say so, Patton, then I will drop this.”

Patton let out a huff of surprise and he leaned over to wrap Logan into a tight hug. Logan likewise huffed out a sound of surprise but then he chuckled and hugged back Patton.

“I talked to my parents,” Roman said. “And I will make sure we make changes about how we view magic. Feys, elementals, phantom cats and heck even unicorns, will be allowed to live their lives without fearing capture.”

Tom smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Did you know?” Virgil asked and all eyes turned to him. “Did you know that I was causing the storm when you approached me?”

“Yes,” Tom confirmed. “Water elementals have a tendency to cause storm effects when upset. Granted, I thought it might go away by itself when you calmed down. That is until I figured out there was a more emotional turmoil behind.”

Virgil’s mouth went into a line but Roman reached over and clasped a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re our little thundercloud. We wouldn’t have it any other way,” Roman said and he nodded towards the Orb of Perseverance. The magic capture that was now turned into a magical artifact sat on a shelf by the door.

The thundercloud was still moving and letting out the occasional thunder. But it would stay contained in that. It was Virgil’s horrible childhood and all the years he had spent on the streets. Tom secretly vowed that he would never let Virgil’s parents close to him again. Tom had gone to see them while the elementals had been in the Forest of Fables and they did not deserve to be in Virgil’s life.

He had found a new family. It was an unconventional one but Tom knew they would be very happy together.

Patton got up and collected books to recreate the makeshift chair for Tom.

“You’re joining us,” Patton said.

“But…”

“It will not to any good to argue with him,” Logan said. “You’re more than welcome, Tom. Joan and Talyn will be joining us soon as well. Patton loves being a host.”

“Yes, I do and I love you already know that,” Patton said and dropped a light kiss to Logan’s cheek as he made his way back to his seat.

“You are family,” Roman said. “You know, magical kin or something like that.”

Tom smiled because Roman had no idea how right he was. He would tell the four of them that he was Saint Sanders one day. They deserved to know but first they needed to make their own relations to each other without him meddling. He would be in their lives as much as they would allow it.

“I… Thank you, guys,” Virgil said, pulling on the sleeves of the festive jumper he had undoubtedly borrowed from Patton. “For spending time with me on Christmas.”

“Of course!” Roman said. “You will never spend a Christmas alone anymore and I meant what I said about the room at the castle. It’s yours.”

Virgil’s lips tilted up in the smallest of smiles and Tom’s heart melted that things was finally turning around for the water elemental.

“What about your parents, Roman?” Tom asked.

“I had dinner with them last night and they understood when I said that I needed to be with my fellow elementals. Well, they didn’t _really_ understand but they are trying to. I came knocking on Patton’s door at like midnight and joined the sleepover.”

“And we were happy to have you,” Patton said. “I had already invited Logan and Virgil to stay, so we no one would be alone. The more the merrier.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Tom said.

With that they tugged back into the food and conversation turned back to talk of traditions and plans for the upcoming days. Patton wanted to go outside and make snow men as soon as they finished eating and everyone bundled up and followed him out into his back garden. Patton let out all of his dogs as well and they were having a blast.

Tom lingered by the door, his fey form not too agreeable with the cold weather but he couldn’t miss the sight of the elemental in front of him. Virgil and Patton made snow fly through the air in different shaped before finally making them land and stand on the ground. Roman found a torch that he lit with a spark of his fingers and placed next to Tom, so he wouldn’t be cold. Logan shifted the ground beneath the show to make podiums for Virgil and Patton’s snow creations. The dogs ran around happily and one particular golden one with a patch around his eye, lingered by Virgil’s side.

People walked by and watched the blatant use of magic. Children gaped in wonder and most of the adults just looked baffled. Some of them smiled and waved. A few turned up their noses but they kept their tongue.

In Tom’s glory time, there had been people who hadn’t liked him because of who he was and what he was able to do. But times were changing now and Tom had a good feeling that people would only grow more and more accepting of magic. But it would only happen when magical people and creatures started allow themselves to openly who they were.

Magic wasn’t something to be feared. It was something utterly wonderful. Suppressing who you were and trying to hide it away could do so much damage to you in the long run. It might not always be the manifestation of a thundercloud; it could be invisible as well.

As Tom sat by the fire of the torch and watched the four elementals play like children in the snow, his heart warmed and he had never been happier that he had chosen to send the elements back to nature so they could find new humans.

He had thought he might create someone like him; an elemental human able to wield all four elements but this was so much better. It was a lonely existence to be an all-powerful elemental, even if Tom had loved his family dearly.

It would never be something like the bond that Virgil, Patton, Logan and Roman would form. They were four sides of the same magic.

They were the true Sides of Saint Sanders and Tom couldn’t be more proud of them and all the things he knew they would go on to accomplish. But most importantly, they would always have someone by their side because they had found their place. Their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Everyone! Or if you don't celebrate, I still hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
> Hopefully, this cleared things up about Tom. Some of you already guessed who he was though, so props to you. I love this story so much and I sort of wish I could expand. But this was only meant to be a Christmas project 25k fic and it already doubled in length. But I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for all of the lovely feedback. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @natigail or @secretlywritingstories to keep up with me or my writing.


	14. I made a sequel!

Hello! Remember me?

Now, around eight months after I finished this story, I have finally decided to post a sequel. It won't be as long as this one (I only have four chapters planned) but it will definitely be something for the people that wanted to see a bit more of romance and we will also see the characters dealing with stuff after they came down from their high of defeating the storm.

The first chapter just went up tonight and the other three will be posted every Tuesday in August. 

Just like when I originally wrote this story, I'm posting every day for the whole month, so do also be sure to check out my profile if you like my writing style. Among other things, I have a new chaptered Sanders Sides Theatre AU. 

But that's all. Goodbye! (I'll delete this in a few days but I just wanted to update the people who subscribed to this story, if they wanted to read the sequel). 


End file.
